Born Anew
by BadMonster-Fr
Summary: L'amour n'est qu'un sentiment hors du temps, partagé par deux êtres. L'amitié indéfinissable que l'on peux porter à un autre. C'est là, la construction de toute chose. Et elle et moi, que sommes nous dans tout cela ? Des destins brisés, rien de plus. Et pourtant, le bleu glacial de ses yeux semble m'éloigner de mon futur morbide.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjours à tous/toutes. Je commence dès maintenant à poster ce premier chapitre, en espérant que ce dernier soit bien reçu par les critiques des fidèles lecteurs/lectrices de FLight. Cette fiction, je l'ai écrite en me basant un prompt Fangrai-Forever proposé, que je ne citerais pas pour ne pas spoiler ceux qui la lirons. J'ai trouvé l'idée plutôt bien et bien que cette histoire soit plus commune que la précédente écrite et plus proche de la réalité, j'ai eu envie d'en commencer l'écriture. Je n'ai pas forcément toutes les connaissances nécessaires pour certains sujets abordés, je resterais donc un peu floue en espérant que cette fiction plaise quand même.  
**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, je le recevrais avec plaisir et y répondrais comme je l'ai déjà fait pour ma fiction précédente.**

**En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, je vous dis à très bientôt ! **

* * *

_**\- Born Anew -**_

**\- Chapitre 1 -**

Dieu ce qu'elle était belle. Ne dit-on pas que lorsque l'on est près de la mort, toutes les choses nous paraissent plus belles, plus lumineuses, plus vivantes que jamais ? Dans tous les cas, me réveiller en présence d'une magnifique créature ne peut pas me faire mal. Cela me ravie, et m'effraie à la fois. Serais-je en train de rêver sur mon lit de mort ? Est-ce que tout ceci est vraiment réel ?

Une petite phrase me vient en tête. _"Tu devrais parler avec tes voisins de chambre. Cela te remonterait le moral". _C'était une jeune fille aux cheveux roux, tirés en deux couettes symétriques, qui l'avait prononcée. Mais je ne me souvenais pas de son nom. Je savais que je l'avais connue mais..impossible de m'en souvenir parfaitement. Et ce reste de migraine n'arrangeait pas la chose.

Mon voisin de chambre, avec qui elle avait souhaité que j'établisse conversation, s'appelait Galenth, Dysley de son prénom, ça je m'en souvenais. Le pauvre homme toussait sans arrêt, une maladie des poumons je crois. Autant dire que les seuls moments de répits qu'il avait, je préférais les lui laisser. Aux cigarettes et à leur effet dévastateur !

Ce matin, ce n'était pourtant pas à côté de Dysley que je me réveillais. Mon regard s'était, à la place, posé sur une silhouette inconnue dans le lit voisin. Et elle était loin d'égaler l'âge de l'homme que j'avais connu. Elle devait plus se rapprocher du mien, à vrai dire. Deux existences brisées donc…

Je soupirais, m'habituant à la lumière du jour qui illuminait la pièce, clignant des yeux, une, puis deux fois. Nous étions au printemps depuis peu, mais les oiseaux chantaient pourtant, malgré le froid encore trop présent à mon goût. Comme si l'arrivée de ma nouvelle voisine de chambre était synonyme de joie et gaieté. Comme un vrai petit rayon de soleil, elle illuminait la pièce. Il était simple de dire qu'on ne pouvait l'ignorer, mais c'était pourtant le cas. Je n'arrivais à détourner mon regard de cette jeune femme.

« -Monsieur Galenth est mort pendant la nuit. »

Je sursautais, prise de surprise par l'apparition de l'infirmière près de moi. Revenant à la réalité, j'affichais une moue désolée, repensant au pauvre homme qui était maintenant parti.

« -Il est sans doute mieux où il est… » murmurais-je.

La femme chargé de mon service acquiesça, m'apportant mon plateau déjeuner, constitué de légumes cru, taillés sous différentes formes. C'était une matinée comme les autres, malgré l'absence de Dysley, un déjeuner identique composé principalement de protéines censées m'apporter une énergie nécessaire pour la journée. Mon état ne s'améliorait pourtant pas, au contraire, ma fatigue me paralysait. Même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais pu mettre un pied dehors. Je ne pouvais plus me tenir debout, pas sans l'aide d'un bras droit pour m'y aider.

Je passais ma main sur mon crâne, où mes cheveux habituellement bruns ne poussaient plus depuis un bon moment. C'était une sensation qui m'avait d'abord semblé étrange, mais je m'y étais faite. Pas le choix de toute manière. Caressant mon crâne lisse, je saisissais le foulard bleu reposant sur ma table de nuit et regardais la jeune femme allongée non loin. Alors elle avait remplacé (viré le e) Galenth ? Je baissais la tête lentement.

Dans une situation normale, accueillir une inconnue dans ma chambre n'était pas quelque chose qui me dérangeait. Non, au final, je m'y étais habituée. Avoir des dizaines de filles dans ma chambre d'étudiante, un rien dans mon frigo. Accumuler les conquêtes, les filles d'un soir je vous dirais plutôt. Un soir une brune, le lendemain une blonde. J'avais un appétit infernal sur ce niveau. Mais maintenant, plus rien.

Plus rien d'autre qu'un silence, coupé par la toux de mon ancien camarade de chambre. Plus de filles, plus rien. Même l'envie n'était plus. La vie ne m'attirait plus, et parfois j'oubliais ce que je faisais là. Attendre que la mort m'emporte, je n'avais plus que cela à faire. Ma vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, un bout d'existence. Alors que l'on me promettait un avenir brillant, une fin de vie tranquille, voilà maintenant où j'en étais. Prête à accueillir la mort et son sourire tranchant, glacial.

Je retournais la tête vers la nouvelle venue. Quand était-il d'elle, qu'est ce qu'elle venait faire ici ? Je plissais les yeux, tentant de lire la fiche de la nouvelle patiente. Rien à faire, ma vision était trop floue lorsque je me réveillais, et l'écriture trop petite pour que je puisse même déchiffrer le premier mot. Résignée à attendre son réveil, je m'enfouissais dans mon oreiller, passant une main amicale sur mon crâne. C'était comme taquiner le mal, au plus près de son être. Plus je caressais ma peau, et plus je me sentais m'opposant à ce qu'elle abritait en son sein. Saloperie.

Je souriais, je n'allais pas laisser tomber. Je l'avais juré à quelqu'un. Je ne savais plus qui, mais j'allais tenir parole. Cette petite voix dans mon crâne me soufflait un doux murmure _« Laisse toi aller...tu as assez souffert »_. Elle m'appelait, mais je refusais de la rejoindre. J'avais encore trop à vivre. La mort attendrait.

« -Miss Yun, vous devriez terminer, me conseilla l'infirmière. Vous avez besoin de tout cela, vous savez. »

Je continuais à manger, je savais qu'elle avait raison. Bien que mon appétit n'aille pas en s'arrangeant, il fallait que je lutte. Les patients comme moi n'ont plus droit au sucre, aux glucides tels que les pâtes, le riz ou même le pain. Plus de céréales pour moi, de lait non plus d'ailleurs. Mon régime était d'un strict implacable, et ma consommation de base ne changeait pas vraiment. Au niveau nutritif, il y n'y avait que les légumes, crus et non, qui étaient efficaces pour moi. Tout ce qui était réellement important était en fait une dose suffisante de protéines pour me faire tenir. Mais étrangement, le manque de sucre ne me pesait pas vraiment.

Finissant mon assiette et remettant mon plateau vide sur le chariot que poussait la jeune femme, je l'interrogeais à propos de la nouvelle venue.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? »

Elle fit une moue, et s'approcha doucement de ma nouvelle camarade de chambre. Saisissant sa fiche informative, elle se pencha vers cette dernière, déchiffrant les écritures médicales.

« -Arythmie. C'est une anomalie cardiaque, mais plus poussée qu'un simple défaut, me dit-elle tristement. Son cœur bat trop rapidement. Je n'en sais pas plus. Elle a un examen programmé cet après-midi, à quinze heures. Elle en saura sûrement un peu plus après ça... »

Un silence s'installa entre nous. Cette atmosphère était lourde, beaucoup trop lourde. Et intérieurement, je me demandais comment des étudiants étaient tentés par des métiers pareils. Voir des personnes mourir ainsi, tout en sachant qu'on ne peut rien y faire. Je trouvais ce choix courageux au final, je savais que je n'aurais pas pu en faire autant. Je remarquais le faible sourire sur le visage de l'infirmière.

« -Telle que je vous connais, vous allez bientôt savoir qui elle est. »

Je lui rendais un sourire, quelque peu gênée. Ma préférence pour les femmes était-elle si évidente que cela ? Je repensais à mon arrivée. Il était vrai que je me rapprochais plus facilement des femmes que des hommes, surtout depuis que j'étais ici. Mis à part les vieillards, les hommes n'étaient pas bien présents. Sauf au niveau administratif, mais je n'avais rien à faire là-bas. Mon médecin attitré étant une femme également, je considérais avoir une chance avant la mort. Regarder de jolies créatures avant de ne plus rien voir.

« -Comptez sur moi, je m'occuperai d'elle. »

Je scellais mon pacte avec la jeune femme, et tandis qu'elle s'en allait je fixais inlassablement la nouvelle patiente à mes côtés. Me reportant sur l'horloge accrochée au mur, je réalisais qu'il était seulement dix heures. Autant dire que mademoiselle près de moi avait le temps de se reposer avant son rendez-vous. Mademoiselle...comment s'appelait-elle d'ailleurs ? Je souriais bêtement. Elle avait oublié de me dire son nom. Et j'allais avoir la joie de le lui demander.

Qu'allais-je faire en attendant. Chaque jour la même routine qui me poussait à trouver des activités pour la journée. Le matériel informatique ici ? Interdit. Les ondes téléphoniques, les réseaux, en bref tout cela n'existait pas ici. Pour une cause de sécurité médicale ou je ne savais plus quoi. Tout était-il que le changement avait été radical dans ma vie et pour le moment, je ne me décidais pas à m'en plaindre. Non, je faisais bonne figure. J'avais décidé d'être tolérante envers tout le monde. Si ma vie devait se terminer ici, je n'aurais rien à me reprocher. Mis à part le fait de tomber dans les pommes à tout va alors que je me promenais dans les couloirs. Mais ça, je n'y pouvais rien.

Je m'installais en position assise sur mon lit, tout en essayant de calmer le tremblement de mes jambes. Si je me mettais debout, elles lâcheraient pour sûr. Les garces. Je serrais les dents, attrapant une béquille déposée au pied du matelas, et me levait doucement. Quelle idée avait-elle eue de déposer le journal à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je me parlais à moi-même et suppliais mes jambes de tenir.

« Ne tombe pas Fang, ne tombe pas... »

J'utilisais mon bras gauche, m'appuyant désespérément sur mon appui, afin d'atteindre la table d'à côté. Accrochant enfin le journal du jour, je revenais rapidement sur mes pas, me laissant presque tomber sur mon lit. Je détestais la façon dont mon corps ne répondait plus à mes ordres. Me mouvoir maintenant était un effort aussi intense qu'un marathon. Je ne valais pas grand-chose dans le milieu du sport dans cet état.

Je m'installais confortablement sur mon matelas, m'enfouissant sous les couvertures, ne laissant dépasser que mes avant-bras pour pouvoir lire les nouvelles. En une, deux hommes se disant oui pour la première fois. Le mariage gay était finalement autorisé dans mon pays. Je soupirais, ce n'était pas trop tôt. Et pourtant, cela ne changeait pas l'opinion qu'avaient les gens sur nous. Bien au contraire, il n'y avait jamais eu tant de révoltes que depuis que cette loi était passée. Allez comprendre l'engouement qu'avaient les gens à s'opposer à cela.

L'amour n'était pour moi, qu'un sentiment que je n'avais jamais su définir. Mais si je devais le décrire, je dirais sans doute qu'il n'est rien de plus important. C'est ce qui lie chaque être humain, qui nous est plus que nécessaire dans un monde déchiré par la guerre et l'abus de pouvoir. Alors quoi ? Les amoureux, les romantiques, à la recherche éternelle du bonheur. Un homme, une femme, deux hommes, deux femmes. Qu'était-il vraiment important de penser ? J'étais, de mon côté, convaincue que l'amour n'était que sentiment pur et agréable, et que peu importait la personne désignée. Si le bonheur était là, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Et je passe ainsi mes prochaines heures, à débattre sur ce fait tandis que je perds peu à peu la notion des choses et du temps qui passe. De ce que je pense maintenant, je n'en aurai sans doute plus le souvenir demain. Pourtant, ma vision des choses restera identique.

Mes yeux verts fixant le plafond d'un blanc immaculé, je m'interroge sur le pourquoi et le comment de l'amour. La raison de la haine que portaient les gens. Je souriais finalement. Ils pouvaient aller se faire foutre. Au fond, je m'en fichais.

Je ne me souvenais qu'à peine du jour où ma mère m'avait surprise dans ma chambre, faisant l'amour à la gente féminine. Dieu, ce qu'elle avait hurlé cette soirée-là. Ce n'était plus seulement nos engueulades habituelles à cause de l'abus d'alcool lors des fêtes. C'était tellement plus fort, plus intense. Et ma petite amie d'un soir s'était vite retrouvée expulsée sans savoir ce qu'il se passait. En y repensant, je souriais. Ah, les bons moments en famille.

Les souvenirs de ma chambre étaient flous, mais je voyais encore la faible lueur de ma lampe de chevet qui inondait son corps de sublimes rayons. Elle brillait, tandis que sous les draps, je lui faisais l'amour avec allégresse. Ses gémissements me guidaient et je me laissais envahir par la passion et l'envie qui me prenait. Je caressais sa peau nue et en appréciais le spectacle, alors qu'elle se cambrait sous mes actions. Je passais une main sur mon crâne, ce geste était devenu répétitif, m'obligeant à penser à autre chose. L'heure n'était plus aux effluves amoureuses.

Je tournais la tête, posant mon regard sur la jeune femme à côté de moi qui dormait encore paisiblement. Je soupirais, admirant ma nouvelle camarade. Son profil faisait face au plafond comme le mien l'avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt, et son visage était d'un sérieux insurmontable. Pourtant, quelque chose chez elle semblait fragile. Une chose que je ne parvenais pas à entièrement comprendre, déceler.

« -Serait-ce trop demander de ne pas être sujette à tes regards en continu ? J'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire. »

Surprise au premier abord, je faisais mine de ne pas réagir. Je souriais, entendant sa jolie voix teintée d'une douceur incertaine. Elle tourna sa tête vers moi, me fixant également. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Son visage toujours sérieux ne tique pas en me voyant, ses lèvres ne font aucun mouvement, n'articulent aucun son. Ce sont ses yeux d'un bleu pur et dur qui m'interrogent. Et là, je reste muette. Pour la première fois de ma pauvre existence, les mots ne me viennent pas et refusent de franchir la barrière que sont mes lèvres.

Je balbutie péniblement mais elle se détourne, ignorant ma réponse qui ne vient finalement pas. Je déglutis, soudainement intriguée par ma propre réaction. Est-ce que cette chose dans ma tête me jouerait encore des tours, ou bien...est-ce que cette fille m'intimide vraiment ? Je m'éclaircis la gorge, je passerais à travers. Mais...ses yeux me figent. Ce regard à la fois puissant et fragile. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Elle ne m'adresse aucun mot, promène ses yeux sur ma personne, cherche sûrement à savoir ce que j'ai. Je ne lui réponds pas. Je la regarde à mon tour, détaille son corps, son visage. La couleur de sa peau est aussi pure que du lait. Aucun sourire ne s'illumine sur ses lèvres, c'est même plutôt le contraire. Je remarque l'étrange teinte de ses cheveux blonds, légèrement rosés. Ses orbes bleus sont sur moi et là nous échangeons un premier regard. Nous nous confrontons, deux malades proches de la mort. Et je souhaite intérieurement qu'elle devienne mon alliée contre cet ennemi surnaturel.

« -Claire » me dit-elle simplement.

Puis elle ferme ses yeux et soupire un grand coup, me laissant à moi-même. Je m'enfonce dans mon lit, continuant de regarder ce visage dont l'expression me paraît si perturbée. Elle s'appelle donc Claire, c'est cela ? Quel joli prénom. Je n'aurais le temps de rien lui dire à ce sujet. Une infirmière entre dans la pièce, me signalant un examen pour mon cas. Je la remercie alors, et tout en m'aidant de ma béquille, je lève une jambe hors du lit pour venir me poser sur un fauteuil roulant.

Je remarque que Claire me regarde, une nouvelle fois. C'est normal, elle n'est pas habituée à tout cela. Je dois autant l'intriguer qu'elle m'intrigue. Je sais ce que c'est. Se retrouver dans cet endroit dont on ne connaît rien, ne plus savoir quoi faire de ses jours. Et puis on s'habitue. Pas le choix, de toute manière. Je fais un signe à la jeune femme, lui adressant un sourire franc et sincère. Je te comprends.

« -Moi, c'est Fang. »

L'infirmière m'emporte sur mon fauteuil, et je vois le regard de Claire à nouveau se fixer sur le plafond immaculé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous, et euh...joyeux Halloween ! (Je suis prévoyante!) Après plusieurs jours d'attente, je vous propose ce deuxième chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira et vous fera patienter jusqu'au prochain. En espérant que vous l'apprécierez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Comme d'habitude, je réponds aux commentaires que j'ai reçu et j'encourage ceux qui hésite encore à m'en laisser. A bientôt !**

**QueenFrost: Hasard ou non, telle est la question. En tout cas,si tu l'apprécie et que tu la suis, je t'en suis très reconnaissante, et espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite. Bon chapitre à toi !**

**MelleJaime: Heureuse que tu aime déjà ce début. Effectivement, ça ne sera pas dans le joyeux tout cela, mais au final cela finira quand même en joli FLight. J'espère que tu y trouvera ton bonheur. Bonne lecture !**

**AerinVolk: C'est vrai que ces temps ci, les Flight ne sont plus assez présents sur le site, et les anglais font beaucoup plus d'upload. Donc en deux mots, tu n'est pas bilingue, tu as peu de choix. Sa m'encourage d'ailleurs à en écrire, même si mes fictions ne ramènent pas une foule énorme comme certaines. Tant que l'histoire plait, c'est l'essentiel ! Ne me remercie pas, tu va très vite te rendre compte à quel points j'aime ces personnages mais aussi à quel point je suis une sadique avec ces deux là. Bon courage si tu commence FFXIII, je t'avouerais que j'ai essayé de m'y pencher après avoir fini LR, mais j'ai eu une grosse perte au niveau des commandes alors...on gardera ça pour plus tard ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Et je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est une bonne chanson...d'ailleurs l'album est franchement pas mal aussi, je recommande ! A une prochaine fois et bon chapitre !**

**Hawk Kagome: Hello Sunshine ! Et oui, tu vois bien que ma cervelle est toujours en ébullition en ce qui concerne Lightichou et Fangu, mes deux muses si je ne te compte pas dans le lot. Déjà je m'enflamme avec toi, tu vois, qu'est ce que j'aime tes commentaires ! Ah oui, tu l'attendais ? Et bien, le voici, le voilà en espérant qu'il te suffise, toi qui lis plus vite que ton ombre et à dévoré le précédent en quelques minutes. Je ne sais pas si tu supportera la fin, c'est vrai que c'est dur pour toi, petit ange ! Mais je te promets d'écrire une histoire qui, en tout cas, aura une bonne fin, en un sens. Si j'arrive à te faire pleurer sur un des miens, j'aurais déjà gagné ça ! Tant que tu t'immisce assez pour cela, et que les deux persos te semblent assez proches de l'idée que tu t'en fais. J'espérais qu'elle soit courte, mais tu me connait, moi et ma tendance à toujours rallonger tout parce que les détails me manquent ! Alors au final, je dirais que 12 chapitres seraient suffisants...à condition que d'autres petites idées ne germent pas dans mon cerveau de tarée. Et oui, petite vilaine, j'aimerais bien que tu lise les autres pourtant ! Je sais qu'il n'y a que moi dans ta vie mais faut s'en tenir à ça seulement ! C'est gentil de m'encourager en tout cas Sunshine, et c'est promis, j'essayerais d'écrire quelque chose qui te plaira. Bonne lecture !**

**SwynnStratospher: Tu as le droit d'être mitigée, après tout, mes histoires ne peuvent pas plaire à tout le monde. Je te remercie cependant pour ta review, qui me montre même un petit intérêt sur une fic que tu continuera ou non. Je ne suis pas fan des hôpitaux non plus. On pourrait croire que si étant donné que ma première fic se passe dans un service psychiatrique mais il n'en est rien ! Le court résumé dont je me suis inspiré m'a vraiment tapé dans l'oeil, alors j'essaye d'être au maximum fidèle aux personnages, et aux sentiments humains au final, c'est sans doute la partie la plus importe de l'histoire. La suite est en court, pour tout te dire, j'ai déjà plusieurs paragraphes de chapitres suivants qu'il faut que j'étoffe un peu. Ton impatience m'encourage à continuer, je te remercie ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**ohio92: Ta review me prends de court, pile le jour où je décide de poster le prochain chapitre. En tout cas, j'espère que tu continuera à suivre cette histoire, et que tu aimera tout autant les chapitres qui suivront. A bientôt !**

* * *

**\- Chapitre 2 -**

Je soupirais péniblement. Vanille mettait toujours un temps fou à choisir ses vêtements. Ou peut-être est-ce moi qui était trop rapide et repérait ce que je voulais dès le premier coup d'œil. Toujours était-il que faire une après-midi shopping avec elle était aussi épuisant qu'un jour de cours. J'avais eu beau la résonner, elle avait absolument voulu aller s'acheter une tenue pour la soirée de ce soir.

« -Tu ne comprends pas, Hope sera là ce soir ! Je veux qu'il me voit différemment, qu'il arrive à comprendre que je ne suis pas l'étudiante qu'il croise chaque jours. Je ne veux plus être la gentille Vanille. Je veux être comme toi Fang ! argumenta t-elle, tandis que j'ouvrais des yeux ronds comme des billes.

-Comment ça comme moi ? »

Elle sautilla comme à son habitude, un peu gênée par ses précédentes paroles. Son visage adopta une adorable teinte rougeâtre, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire. Vanille était vraiment une jeune fille très mignonne. Et bien qu'elle ne soit pas mon genre, elle avait toutes ses chances en amour. Si jamais l'homme ou la femme en question arrivait à supporter son hyperactivité journalière.

« -Tu n'es pas comme moi Fang, hésita-t-elle avant de continuer. Toi, tu attires naturellement les gens, je ne sais pas comment tu fais. Tu es plus malicieuse, plus provocante que moi. Et ça te réussit plutôt bien, tandis que moi...enfin tu vois ce qu'il en est. »

La pauvre enfant était dépitée de ne toujours pas connaître l'ivresse amoureuse. La famille de Vanille avait été très stricte avec elle jusqu'à ses dernières années de lycée. Elle n'avait le droit de sortir, ni de ramener qui que ce soit chez elle. Et encore moins d'avoir un petit ami. Ce n'était que maintenant, qu'elle était enfin indépendante et vivait seule qu'elle pouvait enfin tenter ses chances. Et elle n'allait pas s'en priver.

Je me penchais à sa hauteur, la dépassant d'un bon trente centimètres, et ébouriffait son cuir chevelu d'un roux puissant.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas. Écoute, tu n'as pas besoin de changer pour que l'on t'apprécie, tu es quelqu'un de très bien. Ne change pas pour plaire à quelqu'un Vanille, suis mon conseil. La personne qui sera capable de t'apprécier telle que tu es...elle sera la bonne. Ne soit pas comme moi qui, au final, n'a pas été capable de retenir les filles que j'ai eu l'occasion de...hmm..d'accord ? »

La jeune fille ronchonna quelques secondes. Puis le sourire que j'attendais se peignit sur son visage et je retrouvais l'air joyeux qu'elle arborait en continu.

« -Tu crois que j'ai une chance avec Hope ? » Me demanda t-elle timidement.

Hope était un ami d'enfance de Vanille. Ils s'étaient connus alors qu'elle n'avait que sept ans, huit tout au plus. Et puis il était parti, sa famille avait déménagé. Vanille l'avait retrouvé alors qu'elle attaquait sa première année à l'université. Ma jeune amie était une passionnée d'animaux, et avait naturellement choisi la section scientifique. Dans cette même section, elle avait revu Hope. Et ce n'est qu'après avoir entendu son nom plusieurs fois qu'elle avait compris de qui il s'agissait. Pour sûr, le petit garçon qu'elle avait connu avait véritablement changé.

Elle m'avait montré cette photo idiote, où elle et Hope avait passé une journée dans une ferme alors qu'ils étaient encore des enfants innocents. Vanille criait de joie tandis qu'elle était arrivée à grimper sur le dos d'une brebis. Et Hope avait tout naturellement choisi de la suivre dans ses aventures. Mais malheureusement pour lui, choisir un mâle n'était pas la meilleure des idées.

Vanille adorait Hope. Elle pouvait me parler de lui pendant des heures et des heures sans jamais en avoir assez. Me raconter l'anniversaire qu'il avait fêté avec elle, la première nuit qu'elle avait passée chez lui, chose assez exceptionnelle. Tout un tas de choses qui faisait qu'elle s'était terriblement attachée à lui. Et quand je lui avait part de mes impressions sur ses sentiments, elle avait ouvert la bouche comme terrifiée, et sa voix était montée dans les aigus comme jamais.

« -Bien sûr que tu as une chance. Je suis sûre qu'il parle autant de toi que tu parles de lui. » répondis-je à la jeune fille.

A cette seule pensée, je la voyais qui tourbillonnait sur elle-même, les yeux pleins d'étoiles en s'imaginant avec Hope. Déjà, elle se construisait sa petite fantaisie. Elle me faisait rire, et bizarrement, me rendait triste et envieuse. Je me plongeais dans mes pensées alors que Vanille finissait ses essayages et passait aux achats.

« -Et cette Alyssa Zaidelle, toujours à lui tourner autour. Je devrais l'enfermer dans sa chambre au lieu de la laisser venir bien gentiment à la soirée.

-Tu sais bien que tu n'en serais pas capable. Tu es trop gentille, lui rétorquais-je. Cela ne serait pas digne de toi Vanille, tu peux gagner sans pour autant combattre. Il te suffit d'attirer l'attention de Hope, et le tour est joué ! »

Elle me fit un clin d'œil, levant le sac qui pendait dans sa main. Lui adressant un signe de la tête, nous sortîmes du magasin, marchant tranquillement parmi la foule, dense et bruyante, que nous frôlions sans cesse. L'odeur des parfums parvenait à mon nez, et je respirais doucement l'air de la grande ville, où rien n'était vraiment plus pur. Nous nous frayions un chemin pour parvenir dans une épicerie à quelques pas de là, où nous allions acheter une ou deux bouteilles. Passant devant une pompe à essence, je me mis à inspirer grandement. Depuis gamine, j'avais toujours aimé traîner près des voitures, dans les garages. Là où l'odeur du carburant était la plus forte. Mes poumons s'enfumait et je me perdais dans les effluves qui s'échappaient des bidons d'essence. J'adorais cette odeur. Je respirais à plein poumons, me remémorant les joyeux souvenirs que j'avais passé en compagnie de mon père mécanicien.

Mon enfance avait été heureuse. Mais étrangement, je n'étais pas comme toutes mes amies. Les poupées je détestais cela, et me concentrais plutôt sur les circuits miniatures qu'avait décidé de me construire mon père. Je me souvenais particulièrement d'une petite voiture, qu'il m'avait offerte pour un de mes anniversaire. Elle était en fer, noire et violette et depuis que mon père me l'avais offerte, elle était devenue mon trésor. Chaque jour, je la faisais rouler sur le circuit. J'étais un commentateur sportif ou parfois même le seul participant dans ma propre fabuleuse course. J'étais tout simplement moi même.

Jusqu'à la mort de mon père, ma mère n'avait pas tiqué sur ses cadeaux jugé trop masculins pour moi. Ce n'est qu'après son accident cardiovasculaire et par ce fait, son décès prématuré, qu'elle se décida à agir en ce qui me concernait. Mais pourtant, je n'ai jamais suivit l'avis de ma mère. Je me souvenais de la voix de mon géniteur qui guidait mes idées, m'aidait à y voir plus clair. « Soit toi même Fang, c'est tout ce qui compte. » Et je l'avais été jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à même que ma mère me surprenne en plein acte dans ma chambre et s'insurge sur cette action « déraisonné et dénuée de sens » car il n'était pas là une chose à faire avec un sexe identique au sien.

Ma mère n'a jamais réussi à me comprendre, tenté de me comprendre, comme l'avait fait mon père dès mon plus jeune âge. Elle n'a pas essayée de me comprendre, ni même de connaître qui j'étais vraiment. J'étais sa fille et je devais absolument être à son image. C'était tout ce qui comptais pour elle. Alors je suis partie. J'ai choisie de m'installer dans un appartement, seule, dans mon univers. Je poursuivais mes études en cumulant les petits boulots et me servait de mes quelques compétences dans le milieu automobile pour décrocher des emplois sur de courtes durées. Mais c'était assez pour vivre, et au final, je ne regrettais pas ma décision.

Et j'étais là, cherchant un bon alcool à acheter tandis que je révisais ma vie antérieure. Quelle idée. Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser.

La main de Vanille attrapa la mienne, m'entraînant à sa suite dans le rayon des alcools. Mes yeux se posaient sur les bouteilles de whisky, de vodka, de gin. Haussant les épaules, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi choisir, je m'arrêtais devant une bouteille de Jet 27, classique mais efficace. Plutôt satisfaisant comme alcool. Nous décidions finalement d'opter pour cela et passions une nouvelle fois à la caisse avant de rentrer dans nos appartement respectifs.

Je fis tourner le trousseau de clé entre mes doigts, avant de pousser la porte. Mon camarade de chambre n'était pas là. Tant mieux, j'allais pouvoir avoir un peu de temps libre. Je m'affalais sur ma chaise de bureau tout en fixant le post-it collé sur l'écran de mon ordinateur. « Soit pas en retard ce soir, y a de la gonzesse pour toi beauté ! » Tch, imbécile de gay. Je déchirais le papier jaune que m'avait élégamment adressé mon ami, avant de jeter le tout dans ma corbeille.

J'avais parfois honte d'amener ma jeune amie en soirée. Pas que son comportement fut vraiment étrangement perçu, non. Vanille est sans doute la seule fille dont l'air naturel ne me parait justement pas naturel. C'était comme amener une personne déjà entamée en soirée.

Non. J'avais honte de l'amener parce que cet univers me semblait trop à part du sien. L'alcool, la drogue se consommaient à profusion. Tout cela n'était en rien recommandable. Les étudiants de mon université n'étaient que de joyeux fêtard, en quête d'un coup d'un soir. Qu'ils soit hommes, femmes. Ou bien les deux. Tous éméchés au possible, à la recherche d'une chair quelconque qui leur astiquerait le membre, comme ils le disaient si bien. Les filles n'étaient pas plus envisageables, hétéro ou lesbienne, cela ne changeait pas la donne. Frottant leur fessier sur des corps étrangers, un rire respirant la vodka flottant sur leurs lèvres, elles ne cherchaient que cela. Ils le cherchaient tous. Le sexe, le saint Graal.

C'était sûr, je ne montrais pas le bon exemple à ma jeune amie. C'était comme entraîner un oiseau à ma suite alors que je faisais partie d'un gang de chats. Étrange comparaison, vous allez me dire. Mais je ne m'en faisais pas trop, Hope était également là pour veiller sur elle.

Je posais mon avant bras sur mon bureau, et stimulant mes tempes, je lisais les quelques e mails qui m'étaient adressés. Je passai rapidement sur ceux qu'une de mes profs m'avait envoyé, tellement barbante que je ne me souvenais pas de son nom. Le nom d'une de mes précédentes conquêtes s'afficha, à ma plus grande surprise. Sceptique, je cliquais sur fichier joint, lisant rapidement le mot qu'elle m'avait écrit. « Appelle moi. Penses-y Fang » Feignant un sourire, l'expression sur mon visage changea radicalement et un doux rouge s'installa en découvrant la photo érotique jointe. Dis donc...c'est qu'elle était souple cette demoiselle ! Quel était son nom déjà. ? Au final, peu m'importais. Je fermais la fenêtre toute juste ouverte et me déconnectais sans d'autres formalités.

Jetant un œil à ma montre, je me levais paresseusement. J'avais bien le temps mais autant commencer à me préparer. Vanille était toujours en avance, après tout. Ouvrant mon armoire, je retenais la pile de vêtements empilés de ma main gauche. Chaque jour, je me jurais que j'allais ranger et plier tout ça. Et je remettais ça, chaque jours. Je saisissais un de mes jeans préféré, déchiré au niveau des genoux et également de mon mollet jusqu'à ma cheville sur le côté droit. Un t-shirt plutôt moulant passait par là et je le désignais, à son tour, pour m'accompagner. Des sous-vêtements noirs seraient parfaits.

Je prenais la direction de la salle de bain et, me déshabillant sur mon chemin, je roulais en boule mes derniers vêtements avant de les jeter sur le tas de linge sale qui était le mien. La fraîcheur de l'air souffla sur mon corps, et très vite, je fus prise de frissons. Je regardais le reflet de mon corps dans la glace, fixant mes courbes dont j'étais généralement fière. Je devais avouer que tout le monde n'avait pas cette chance.

Mon visage n'était pas particulièrement affreux, encadré de mèches d'un noir ébène, sauvage. Ma peau mâte, doucement éclairée, ne présentait presque qu'aucun défaut excepté les cicatrices qui ornaient le haut de mon bras droit. Et je devais malgré moi reconnaître, même si je n'étais pas du genre à me dire supérieure, que j'avais de beaux seins. Que voulez-vous ? Tout le monde n'a pas cette chance. L'eau vint d'ailleurs rapidement réchauffer cet endroit là, calmant peu à peu le durcissement qui s'était manifesté. Laissant la pomme de douche sur son appui, je me plaçais sous le jet brûlant et soupirais de contentement. J'appréciais ce court moment de détente qui n'incluait personne d'autre que ma personne. Je restais ainsi plusieurs minutes, avant de sortir et me sécher allègrement. J'enfilais mes vêtements et venais m'étaler sur mon lit.

Pourquoi mes relations étaient-elles aussi difficiles ? Parfois je me demandais si ma vie amoureuse avait un tant soit peu existé. Les histoires d'un soir n'évoluaient pas et peu importait la personne. Elles ne voulaient que mon corps, que j'éprouve des sentiments leur était égal. Il n'y avait pas de sentiments, jamais. Il y avait ce vide, béant que je ne parvenais pas combler. Que personne n'avait réussi à remplir. Et en pensant à mes amis me disant parfois que j'avais de la chance, je leur répondais mentalement que non. Ça n'était pas le cas. Rien n'était assez tangible, et tout ce que j'essayais de créer partait en fumée après une partie de jambes en l'air.

J'entendis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche, et d'un geste automatique, j'allais regarder l'auteur de ce message. « Salut Fang. J'ai besoin de toi et de tes talents pour l'élaboration d'un cocktail pour ce soir. Rejoins moi au bar dès que tu le peux. Lebreau. » Je me levais en vitesse pour quitter mes appartements et rejoindre mon amie brune. Barmaid d'un établissement renommé de la ville, j'avais rencontré Lebreau lors d'une de mes escapades nocturnes. Au final, nous étions devenues très proches et nous rencontrions souvent pour des occasions diverses. A noter, que connaissant mes goûts pour les femmes, elle m'invitait à chaque soirées où il était possible pour moi de rafler une mise. Que de bonnes intentions, vous me direz !

Sur mon chemin, j'envoyais un court message à la rouquine pour la prévenir de me rejoindre sur les lieux. Arrivée au bar, j'observais les alentours et plus particulièrement la salle réaménagé spécialement pour l'occasion. Lebreau m'attendais, absorbée par les bouteilles d'alcool qu'elle avait devant ses yeux, tout en ce demandant quel mélange pourrait bien plaire. Ses pupilles s'illuminent en voyant arriver, alors qu'elle me tends les bras pour m'accueillir. Je la salue brièvement et le temps manquant je décide de me mettre au travail sans attendre. Sous les yeux de mon amie, je mélange la liqueur et arrivant à bon résultat, en note la rapide recette sur un post-it. Finissant en quelques minutes, je lui colle les petits papiers jaunes sur le front.

« Entraîne toi pour ce soir »

Je la pousse afin qu'elle prenne ma place, et les bras croisés, je la regarde faire. L'horloge indiquant seulement six heures, je soupire, tout en contemplant mon amie tentant de maîtriser l'art qu'est la fabrication de cocktail.

Je ne sais vraiment combien de temps je passe là. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que les commandes arrivent au fur et à mesure et que la nourriture prend place sur les tables prévues à cet effet. La salle s'assombrit tandis que le soleil se couche et que, de part les fenêtres, plus aucun éclat ne parvient.

Je perçois à peine le cri qui m'est destiné, et n'ai pas le tant de réagir que les bras de Vanille se referment sur moi. Étonnée d'abord, je lui souris grassement, et lui adresse un clin d'œil en remarquant le jeune homme se tenant près d'elle.

« -Il n'arrête pas de te regarder !

-Arrête Fang ! Ne me dis pas ça ! » Proteste t-elle, le rouge lui montant au joues.

J'adore taquiner les gens de cette manière, et Vanille le sais bien. Elle en fait souvent l'expérience, surtout depuis qu'elle essaye vainement de séduire le jeune garçon aux cheveux d'argent. Hope à toujours eu un faible pour l'esthétique et pour dire vrai, ses cheveux blancs ne sont un problème pour personne. Au contraire, il n'en est que plus élégant.

Toisant ce dernier avec amusement, je lui donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule, manière brutale pour le mettre à l'aise.

« -Hope, on avait dit décontracté la tenue ! C'est quoi ce costard !? »

Je le regarde passer sa main dernière sa tête et afficher une mine gêné. Ne sachant quoi me répondre, il haussa les épaules, saluant par la suite une jeune blonde aux cheveux courts arrivant derrière moi. Sans me retourner, je me doutais déjà de qui il s'agissait au vu du regard mortifiant de mon amie. Essayant de contenir l'énervement de Vanille, je me retournais et saluais Alyssa. M'ignorant presque, avec toute la superbe dont elle était capable, elle se jeta dans les bras de Hope, et je sentais Vanille se tendre alors que je la retenais par le bras. Vigilance, vigilance. C'était mon nom pour ce soir.

L'après midi touche à sa fin, et par la fenêtre j'aperçois la ville et ses lumières. Les phares des voitures, les allées et venues incessantes. Assise sur une chaise, faisant dos au bar, je manque de tomber de mon perchoir quand Adonis vient me donner un coup de coude. Je m'apprête à répliquer férocement, mais me stoppe à sa phrase.

« -Regarde les, ils sont pas mignons ?! » 

De la tête, il m'indiqua le couple dansant sous la lumière des spots. Et je devais admettre que ce spectacle était attendrissant. Vanille avait le sourire aux lèvres, comme droguée par un produit invisible qu'elle seule pouvait sentir et percevoir. Dans les bras de Hope, elle ne s'attardait pas sur les regards noirs que lui lançait Alyssa. Hope n'ayant pas mordu a son hameçon, la blonde se morfondait dans son coin et, verre de punch a la main, recherchant sa nouvelle proie. Le jeune homme fixait son amie avec tendresse, si forte que même moi j'en étais convaincue, ils n'allaient pas en rester là et d'ici peu, je les retrouveraient main dans la main.

Combien de fois avais-je attendu cela de mon côté ? Pensant avoir trouvé la bonne alors qu'au final, ce n'était rien de plus qu'une vulgaire amourette, et encore, si amour il y avait. Jamais personne n'avait vraiment pris la peine, mes amis exceptés, de se lier à moi de cette manière là.

Il y en avait eu beaucoup, Dieu savait le chiffre exact. Je ne m'étais pas décidée à compter. Peut-être étais-je condamnée à ne rien connaître de ce monde là ? Je n'étais pas du genre romantique, il fallait que je l'admette. Mais l'intrigante jalousie que je ressentais envers Vanille était pourtant là, que je le veuille ou non. Me convaincre que ce n'était pas le cas était me mentir à moi-même.

Sans savoir si ces seules pensées affectaient mon moral plus qu'elles ne l'auraient dû, je fus prise d'un horrible mal de crâne. Il était soudain, et je descendais de mon appuis et me dirigeais rapidement vers les toilettes. Ouvrant la porte, je la claquais fortement et la verrouillait, tandis que mon corps se collait presque automatique sur le carrelage blanc qui ornait la pièce. La fraîcheur de ce dernier était apaisante, tandis que ma propres respiration partait en miettes pour je ne savais quelle raison. Ma tête me faisait mal, mes oreilles sifflait et je ne percevais qu'un faible ultrason parmi le brouhaha de la musique. Je clignais des yeux, mais là encore, je ne voyais que les fines plaques carrelées sur le mur où j'étais adossée, ne distinguant que très mal la complexité de ces dernières. J'étais en proie à des sueurs, comme un arbre dont la sève afflue sans arrêt possible. Je touchais mon front, brûlant, ne me rassurant pas.

Je n'eus le temps que de ce simple mouvement, avant de me précipiter vers la cuvette et vider toute la nourriture que contenait encore mon estomac.

« -Fang?! Fang est-ce que tu va bien ? »

La petite voix fluette de Vanille résonnait a travers la porte, toute proche de moi. Mon amie n'avait jamais failli à cette tâche.

Tout ce qui compte pour moi n'est plus que la voix légèrement inquiète de mon amie. J'entends les coups qu'elle donne de sa petite main faiblarde sur le bois de la porte, sa voix couinant tandis que je ne réponds pas. La poignée s'agite doucement, à deux reprises, mais cela augmente petit à petit. J'avance, faiblarde pour ouvrir la porte que je viens juste de verrouiller. Le visage presque en larmes de la rouquine m'accueille alors que cette dernière se penche vers moi, ses yeux attaqués par la fatigue me fixant avec inquiétude.

« -Fang, qu'est ce qui t'arrive, tu es toute pâle !

-Ce n'est rien. J'ai juste trop bu, je ne me sens pas vraiment bien. Tu veux me laisser cinq minutes ? J'ai besoin de rester seule un moment. »

Je grognais alors qu'elle ébouriffait mes cheveux, et s'en allait gaiement. Je n'osais rien lui dire.  
En réalité, cette soirée là, je n'avais pas bu un verre. Ni vodka, ni cigarette, ni quoi que ce soit. Mais la vérité qui gisait maintenant au fond de la cuvette des toilettes était pourtant là. Mon repas de ce soir y était passé, et je sentais que celui du midi ne tarderais pas à revenir lui aussi. J'avais chaud, et les larmes montaient involontairement à mes yeux. La soirée n'avait que juste commencé, et je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme. C'était même le contraire. Dos au mur, et offrant les parcelles de ma peau nue au carrelage glacé, je respirais à longues goulées. Le mal de tête m'assommait tandis que je touchais mon front me semblant fiévreux, encore plus que précédemment. Je ne savais quel virus j'avais pu contracter, mais je le détestais déjà. Quelle horreur, être malade maintenant, alors que la période des examens venait de s'achever.

« -Fang, viens trinquer avec nous ! »

Je reconnaissais la voix d'Adonis, mon camarade de chambre. Tout aussi gay et timbré que moi celui là. Et l'alcool n'améliorait pas son caractère de cochon. Je soupirais, souriant, faisant passer la douleur au second plan. Je me raccrochais au lavabo, titubante, me redressant lentement pour venir faire face à mon image miroitante.

Dieu, j'avais une tête affreuse, comme si je venais juste de me lever. J'arrangeais mes cheveux, gardant cet aspect ébouriffé qui apparemment m'allait bien. Elles me le disaient souvent. Et lentement me glissant vers la porte d'entrée, j'ouvrais lentement cette dernière. Je sentis mon corps me lâcher à cet instant précis, comme une cassure soudaine qui traversa mes entrailles et remonta le long de mes vertèbres. La lueur blanche m'assomma bientôt et je senti mes genoux cogner le sol, tandis que le cri de Vanille retentissait à nouveau.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjours / Bonsoir à ceux qui lisent ce troisième chapitre ! (Seulement me direz vous ? o-o) Et oui, sachant que j'ai posté le second il y a...5 mois environ. Je suis bien en retard, mais j'essaye de me tenir à l'écriture continue de cette fic. Un peu de motivation serait la bienvenue, cela dis ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez cette suite.**

**AerinVolk: Etrange...mais je recommence ce nouveau chapitre avec ton nom alors :D As-t eu le temps de finir FF pendant ces quelques mois ? Oui les retours en arrière j'aime ça, pas forcément fréquemment mais sa aide pour développer l'histoire du personnage, s'immiscer un peu plus. Ehehe, Already Over je la connaissais aussi :P Mais si tu en encore à me proposer, je suis preneuse. Si tu est encore là pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira comme les précédents !**

**Elelia: Tu veux mettre des mots...bah tu pourra toujours pas dans ce chapitre ci ;D Mais tu va y arriver, d'ici deux, trois chapitres de plus. Ouwi l'émotion, l'amour...la dépression...mon sujet favori 8D Et celle ci sera pire que ma précédente normalement alors t'attends pas aux petits z'oiseaux qui chantent. Non, non, aucune honte de faire attendre mes petits lecteurs pendant...quelques misérables mois ? 8D Enfin, l'entente est terminée ! Bonne lecture à toi :P**

**SnowVelvet: Tu aime les trucs glauques et tristes ? Ne serais-je plus la seule psycho-amorphe sur Terre 8D ? Mais pleurons, pleurons tous/toutes, sourions à la vie et jouons la dépression :D Et lis avec qui tu veux, tant qu'une des deux ne décède pas pendant sa lecture xD Bon chapitre ;)**

* * *

**\- Chapitre 3 -**

« -Pourquoi tu cries comme ça maman ? »

La voix de ma jeune sœur frappa mon cœur, comme un marteau frapperait un tambour. Mon cœur qui, dans ma poitrine, s'affolait maintenant, manquait de l'oxygène qui lui était nécessaire. Ma mère hurlait ; à en perdre la douce et tendre voix qui nous berçait chaque soirs. Et tandis que les médecins tentaient de la retenir, sa voix maintenant horrifiante faisait écho dans le couloir.

« -Calmez vous madame, nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser entrer !

-Laissez-moi le voir ! Laissez moi lui tenir la main une dernière fois ! »

Les cris se stoppèrent pour laisser seule place à un bruit sourd depuis l'autre pièce. Et ma mère, éclatant en sanglots, s'effondra dans le couloir d'une blancheur impeccable. Mains sur le sol, tremblante, elle murmurait des bribes de souvenirs, des bouts de mots dont je ne saisissais pas le sens. Des supplications, des prières. Je sentais, à mon tour, mes forces me vider pour qu'un trou béant vienne prendre sa place dans ma poitrine. Je la sentais maintenant. La douleur, la perte.

« -Claire…est-c.. »

Sans qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase, j'enveloppais ma jeune sœur entre mes bras. Elle ne compris pas immédiatement ce qu'il se passait. Puis elle croisa nos regards. Celui de notre mère puis le mien. Et à mon tour, je croisais l'infâme tristesse qui prenait place dans ses yeux aux couleurs d'un lagon. Je regardais les larmes couler sur ses joues d'albâtre, me refusant à les arrêter dans leur course. Pleurer un être cher, c'était lui rendre hommage. Moi, je ne voulais pas pleurer. Je devais être forte pour elle, pour Serah…je lui avais promis, je devais…

La petite paume de ma cadette se posa sur ma joue mouillée de perles salées. Et les yeux écarquillés, je la regardais les effacer, une à une.

« -Ne pleure pas, grande sœur. Je vais veiller sur toi, et maman est là aussi. »

Le courage et la force étonnante de ma sœur m'atteignit, et mon cœur redevint le feu follet qu'il était, les secondes précédentes. Un feu follet, qui allait rythmer chacune de mes prochaines années. Mon père était mort en ce jour, et notre situation déchanta à partir de cet instant.

Nous accumulions les dettes, et notre maison autrefois semblable à un paradis paisible n'était plus que comparable à un endroit qui nous était inconnu. Notre mère, en dépit de la mort de mon père, ne veillait pas sur nous et Serah et moi savions que nous finirions par la perdre, elle aussi. Notre mère n'avait pas quitté la maison depuis ce triste jour, et c'était comme si ses yeux ne savait plus afficher ni joie, ni rien d'autre que l'expression constante qui l'avait prise depuis la mort de notre géniteur. La morosité la possédait, et chaque jours qu'elle vivait semblait être un calvaire de plus, pour elle, comme pour nous.

J'entendais parfois ma jeune sœur me demander ce qu'il adviendrait si elle n'était pas là. Je n'osais pas lui dire qu'elle ne l'était déjà plus. C'était comme si son âme avait rejoinr notre père, et que seul son corps se développait encore, misérablement et à la limite de l'inconscience. Ses pupilles noires fixaient le vide, alors qu'elle passait chacune de ses journées sur une chaise de la cuisine, à fixer le ciel grisâtre par la baie vitrée.

Je me souviens d'un jour où la pluie s'abattait sur le jardin défraîchi que nous possédions maintenant. Elle restait ainsi, à fixer les torrents d'eau qui tombait du ciel. Je touchais son épaule et elle ne manifestait rien d'autre que de l'ignorance à mon égard. C'était comme si je n'existais plus, comme si je n'étais plus rien. Sa main blafarde avait frôlée la mienne, et l'avait fait glisser le long du tissu qui composait son gilet. Repoussant mon aide sans même se retourner vers ma personne, ma mère s'était décidée à rejoindre mon père.

La dépression avait atteint cette femme, que moi-même, je n'osais plus qualifier de mère tant elle m'étais devenue étrangère. Son regard éteint ne semblait même plus celui d'un être vivant. Elle était une âme en peine. Elle attendait sa propre mort, tandis que moi et Serah, nous regardions le temps courir et s'écouler sous nos yeux d'enfants. Les années passaient, aucune pause permise, et bien vite, je dut me trouver un travail.

Ma mère avait eu des petits boulots dans sa jeunesse. De fleuriste, de vendeuse. Mais avant tout, elle était une artiste. Je me souvenais l'avoir regardée peintre en n'étant encore qu'une gamine à la curiosité débordante. Je m'asseyais, non loin d'elle, et l'observait alors qu'elle ne peignait, pour moi, ce qui ne représentait que de pauvres roses desséchées et dont le parfum n'existait plus. Mais pour elle, tout ce qu'elle voyait, elle le percevait d'une manière que quiconque ne comprenait réellement. Elle voyait la vie, la mort. Cherchait une signification, même infime, alors qu'il n'était là que finalité naturelle d'une fleur.

Je me demandais maintenant si la mort de mon géniteur avait stoppé tout cela. Si sa vision avait été altérée par sa perte. Identifier ma mère aimante à cette personne au regard vide et intéressé sur ce qui l'entourait, n'était plus qu'un mirage qui se déroulait sous mes yeux.

Ma jeune sœur avait continué ses études. Récemment acceptée dans le lycée privée qu'elle avait choisi, elle s'épanouissait maintenant, passant de classes en classes et chaque jours revenant le sourire au bord des lèvres. Serah adorait les animaux, et avait choisi son avenir avec beaucoup d'incertitudes. Être vétérinaire était finalement le choix sur lequel elle s'était orientée. Ma mère, ne s'exprimant plus assez pour se permettre une quelconque réflexion, et moi, voulant contribuer et aider ma cadette au point de sacrifier mon propre bonheur, nous nous étions mises d'accord. Ma cadette avait tout les choix possibles. Mais le manque d'argent allait se faire sentir.

Alors, j'avais décidé de prendre la voie de mon père. J'avais décidé d'apporter toute mon aide à ma jeune sœur et pour cela, il n'y avait que cette option se présentant à moi. Cette annonce fut fatale à ma mère. Je me souviens encore du faible son de sa voix, son balbutiement inaudible, ses larmes mordant ses joues d'un blanc cadavérique. Elle s'y opposa, cette fois-ci, comme si cette seule chose avait eut le pouvoir de la faire réagir après tant d'années de silence et d'ignorance. Malgré moi, je m'en sentais rassurée, tout en considérant que je n'avais pourtant pas intention à changer d'avis. Je ne me démordais pas, je savais que l'engagement militaire était la seule issue pour moi, pour Serah, pour ce qu'il restait de ma famille. Et voyant que je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire, ma mère s'enfonça, plus profondément encore, dans le mutisme que nous supportions maintenant depuis plus de deux ans.

Ma sœur est en cours en ce moment. En ce moment, je ressasse sans cesse ces bribes de passé, m'imaginant comment tout cela aurait pu être si mon géniteur n'avait pas péri. Sans doute la vie aurait-elle était plus simple, plus douce. Tout simplement moins douloureuse.

« -Farron ! »

La main d'un de mes camarades heurta mon épaule, en guise de salut. Failli heurter. Je me retournais et bloquais son geste, retenant son poignet dont les muscles tressautaient sans cesse. Villiers n'était bon qu'à cela. Un tas de muscles, utile quand il s'agissait de frapper, beaucoup moins quand il s'agissait de réfléchir. Je le défiais du regard, détestant la proximité que nous avions. Je détestais la proximité de quiconque si ce n'étais ma sœur en réalité. Me dire antisociale n'était pas totalement faux. Mais non totalement vrai, car je ne refusais pas la compagnie. Je n'acceptais seulement pas la mentalité des autres soldats, pour la plupart des hommes, et dont le seul sujet de conversation, et également le plus en vogue, était les femmes. Les femmes, l'idée que les hommes s'en faisaient. Les militaires étaient de sacrés hommes, mais tous ne savait vraiment ce qu'était une femme.

Il y avait eu ce jour, mémorable pour tous ici. Une matinée où, un de mes généreux collègues, avait décidé de s'enthousiasmer sur ses résultats de la veille.

« -Vous auriez dû voir comme elle criait. Elle en redemandait sans arrêt cette salope, avec des « Va y, plus fort ! ». Même après m'être vidé, elle continuait à s'exciter sur ma queue. Elle était tellement chaude. »

Et tandis qu'il racontait ses exploits, je voyais ses amis rires avec enthousiasme. Il mima une fellation, et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il croisa mon regard. Un sourire pervers aggrandit son visage, et il me hélait, comme l'imbécile qu'il était.

« -Eh petite minette, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? T'es perdue ou tu cherches juste un bon coup ?! Si c'est le cas, retrouve moi dans l'arrière cour, il y aura bien moyen que je te fasse plaisir. »

Des paroles aussi crues me donnait envie de vomir. Je faisait demi-tour, choisissant d'opter pour les bureau administratifs, et soit dit en passant, pour l'indifférence face à ce comportement plus que malsain. C'était mon premier jour dans la caserne, je ne portais pas encore mon uniforme. Je faisais mon chemin en ignorant l'homme me coursant, ne posant pas un œil sur sa stature de molosse.

« -Eh, t'en va pas comme ça...on va bien trouver un arrangement. »

L'odeur de sueur et de sexe qui parvenait de lui finissait de me dégoutter. Sa main se posa sur mes fesses, et mes yeux s'écarquillant, je bondis. Son corps entrechoqua le mur, mes mains s'accrochant de colère à son col, je me retenais de l'étouffer immédiatement. Je le plaquais contre des taules en fer, et ne le laissant se débattre, je bloquais ses mouvements en pressant fortement mon corps contre le sien.

Les autres militaires, attirés par le bruit, venaient s'attrouper autour de nous, comme dans une arène où nous étions deux bêtes prêtes à se déchiqueter l'une et l'autre. Tentant de lire le regard de mon ennemi, je voyais la peur et la surprise se dessiner dans ses yeux.

« -Si c'est l'image que donnent les militaires ici, crois moi, elle changera bien vite. »

Sa respiration frénétique ne faisait qu'augmenter ma colère, je décidais de le faire taire et renforçait mon emprise autour de son cou.

« -Parler d'une femme de cette manière n'est pas digne d'un homme d'honneur que tu sensé être. Ton statut n'excuse en rien tes paroles, c'est même tout le contraire. Crois bien que si j'étais ton supérieur, je n'hésiterais pas à te renvoyer d'où tu viens. »

Ma bouche près de son oreille, je lui entonnais des paroles, douces comme la mort. Une chose étrange attira mon attention, et je reportais mon regard sur son pantalon où le tissu tendait fortement. Je me reculais vivement de lui, ne laissant pas le dégoût prendre place sur mon visage et demeurant froide. Sans sentiments apparents, sans faiblesses.

« -Tu es sûre que c'est pas ce que tu veux ? » me dit-il en se léchant grossièrement les babines.

Il fut pris d'un sursaut et son instinct poussa sa mâchoire à claquer, oubliant sa langue. Je frappais une nouvelle fois son entrejambe, donnant un coup de genou que je n'avais aucune intention de ménager. Je regardais l'homme s'écrouler à terre, et continuait mon chemin en bousculant les militaires pour qui j'étais maintenant un centre d'attention. Une femme était faible ? Une femme n'était pas apte à se défendre, ou même à résister à un homme ? Et pourtant, c'était ce que j'avais fais, et en seulement quelques minutes, j'avais su me faire respecter.

Lorsqu'ils avaient su mon nom, certains s'étaient tu, à la mémoire de mon père. Il était, pour tous, un grand soldat et un homme de droit.

Snow connaissait mon géniteur. Il y avait deux ans, c'était lui qui l'avait retrouvé. Mon géniteur était étendu sur le terrain, le souffle inexistant. Snow, qui avait alors mon âge, avait fait son nécessaire pour le ranimer, avait prévenu les secours. Mais en vain, la mort avait foudroyée mon père ce jour là, et ne lui avait laissé aucune chance de survie. Impitoyable.

Snow était l'un des rares avec qui je m'entendais, et depuis la mort de mon père, il avait particulièrement prêté attention à notre famille. Ses parents, le jeune homme ne les avaient jamais connus. Ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, quelques semaines après sa naissance, et c'était ses grands parents qui l'avait recueilli et élevé. Il s'était engagé pour les mêmes raisons que moi. Et mon père lui avait beaucoup donné, avait remplacé le père qu'il n'avait jamais véritablement connu.

« -Aller Farron, il est trop tôt pour un meurtre, blagua Snow.

-Tu y passeras au stand de tir. »

Il déglutit lentement, tandis que je levais les yeux au ciel face à son imbécillité absurde. Ne comprenait-il pas le second degré ? Le temps était d'un dépressif que l'on ne saurait qualifier. Les nuages gris cachaient le soleil, l'air se faisait humide et ma respiration n'était que plus courte face à ce manque de vitamine qu'étaient les rayons de l'astre. La pluie commençait à tomber et, sans arrêt, elle s'abattait sur le terrain. Mon entraînement journalier allait être gâché par une averse ? Je ne le permettrais pas. Suivant mes camarades, je m'alignais face à l'homme qui nous commandait.

« -Tu plaisantais, n'est ce pas ?

-Tais toi Snow »

Chaque matin, il était question de la même chose. Nous nous rassemblions à l'endroit habituel, et le capitaine Amodar, faisait bilan de la journée passée. Après quoi seulement, il imposait ses directives aux soldats.

L'entraînement quotidien ne changeait pas vraiment, et le temps n'y faisait rien. Qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente, les soldats restaient des soldats. Entraînés contre tout, prêts à défendre la nation. Et pour défendre, il faut d'abord apprendre à se défendre soi-même. A se renforcer, mentalement, physiquement. Les premiers entraînements avaient été une douce torture, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, mes muscles s'habituent et ne me fasse plus souffrir.

Je démarrai à petites foulées, ne dépassant que de peu mes camarades masculins. Snow, près de moi, me parlait encore mais mon esprit n'était plus assez concentré sur sa personne pour que je daigne l'écouter. Je ne voyais plus que la piste circulaire sur laquelle nous nous entraînions. Je suivais le sentier brun de mes yeux, ma vision se floutant alors que je traversais les rideaux humides de la pluie. Les fines gouttes rentrant en contact avec la chaleur ambiante de mon cou me firent frissonner sans que je n'en manifeste pourtant l'attaque. Je sentais l'humidité s'inscrire sur mes vêtements, ces derniers se gorgeant d'eau et venant se coller à moi.

C'était désagréable, vraiment désagréable. Mais pourtant, je n'avais d'autre choix que de continuer mon effort. Je m'étais engagée, et je comptais bien ne pas baisser les bras. Et quelques gouttes d'eau n'allaient sûrement pas me faire changer d'avis.

Un tour de fait.

J'inspirais un grand coup en atteignant l'arrivée pour continuer. Je perdais ici la notion de chiffre ou de temps, je ne pensais ni à la longueur de l'entraînement ni à la force que je devais déployer. J'allais le faire, c'était tout. Je ne m'en tenais pas aux petites choses sans importances.

La tête levée vers les nuages d'un blanc crémeux, je fermais les yeux instinctivement, tandis que l'eau découlait lentement de mes lèvres à mon menton. Et je poursuivais, encore. Sans relâchement quelconque, la vapeur s'échappant régulièrement de ma bouche. Quelques minutes, peut être même une heure. Je n'en savais rien. Mécaniquement, je m'arrêtais et me plaçais en rang lorsque le sifflement de notre entraîneur retentissait en écho.Récupérant ardemment le souffle qu'il me manquait, je tentais de rester calme et discrète face au silence que nous opérions tous.

Je n'y parvenais pas. C'était comme si mon cœur se resserrait dans ma poitrine. Je n'en distinguais plus les battements. Ma bouche entrouverte cherchait l'air qui affluait et s'accumulait sur ma langue, dans ma gorge. Mais je ne respirais plus, mon corps semblait refuser toutes attentions liées à ma survie. L'oxygène que j'aspirais n'était qu'un vent toxique.

« -Farron...est-ce que vous allez bien ? » résonna une voix.

Les mots n'arrivaient pas à s'échapper de ma tête, à se former hors de mon cerveau. C'était comme si la vie s'échappait doucement, et qu'en vain, j'essayais de la retenir de mes doigts maintenant fébriles et tremblants.

« -Je...je... »

Cela ne sonnait que comme des gémissements à mes oreilles. Le brouillard devant mes yeux n'était plus qu'une illusion de ce qui m'attaquait. Je me sentais rager, et de mes faibles forces, je frappais ma poitrine. Ma dernière pensée fut destinée à mon père. Mon père qui avait été si présent dans nos vies, si aimant et tellement bon. Qui était cet homme de droit que nous respections tous, cet homme qui avait rendu sa femme si heureuse et lui avait donné deux beaux enfants.

« -Je te hais... »

Mais tout cela ne demeura que pensées, tandis que la froideur de la boue rentrait en contact avec mon corps. C'était comme un semi coma. Les gouttes de pluie tombant encore atteignaient mon dos, et je sentais les mains de Snow agripper ma taille, me retournant afin que je fasse face au ciel grisé. Comme un mur érigé en travers de ma gorge, l'air refusait d'affluer. Les yeux clos, la seule musique me parvenant encore était les vociférations verbales de mon capitaine et de mes camarades.

« -Que quelqu'un appelle les urgences ! »

Comme une malédiction, l'histoire se répétait encore. Et le pouce de mon ami relevant mes mèches blondes et caressant mon front, je me laissais happer par le noir absolu.

J'avais hérité d'une cancéreuse en guise de camarade de chambre. C'était ce que j'en déduisais après quelques minutes passées à l'observer. Sa peau mâte teintée d'un pâle inhabituel. Le crâne chauve, aucun signe de pilosité, comme un désert où la maladie a soufflé.

Vert émeraude. Ma remarque n'avait eu aucun effet sur ces yeux là, sur ce regard qui me visait encore. Elle ne me parlait pas, ses lèvres demeuraient close, arborant un sourire. Pas de réponse, juste le silence tandis que nous continuons à nous toiser.

« -Claire »

Et mon monde redevient obscur. Respire un grand coup. Ne pleure pas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour / Bonsoir et salutations pour ceux qui lisent ce prochain chapitre ! En espérant que cette histoire vous plaise, je tiens à remercier ceux qui me lisent encore, ainsi que mes commentateurs avisés *fais un coucou aux deux folles qui se reconnaîtront*. J'espère que cette histoire plait encore, malgré, et je l'assume, cette tendance dépressive dût au fait des statuts des deux personnages principaux. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à exprimer votre opinion, cela fait toujours plaisir !**

**SnowVelvet: La joie et la bonne humeur ? Aurait-tu le cerveau défaillant...ou est-ce qu'une certaine personne t'as refilé sa connerie contagieuse ? Si, si, tout dans cette fic respire tristesse, dépression, mort et morosité de la vie...pourquoi suis-je en train d'écrire ça ? 8D Je crois que je me tenterais jamais à faire un passé heureux pour Claire. A mon avis, sa serait justement de l'out-of-character étant donné que c'est justement son passé qui la rendu aussi renfermée et méfiante à l'égard des autres (ce n'est que mon avis). Pour Fang, c'était plus compliqué mais on va dire que la bonne humeur l'emporte ! Lis bien ;)**

**Elelia: Mais oui ça craint, mais c'est ça qui est bon ! *va se coller une étiquette sadique* En gros, cette fic va se développer sur un sentiment qui n'a pas lieu d'être de base dans un hôpital où les patients sont atteint par ce genre de maladies, et c'est justement la beauté de la chose 8D *aaaah l'amour* Vois, à quel point mon romantisme que tu pense exigu est en réalité tellement puissant 8D ! Qui a inventé la dépression ? Hmm, c'est comme remonter aux origines de l'homme et de là, tu va devoir plancher sur des questions religieuses et théoriques, mais également sur de la physique quantique et la constitution d'un système. Donc, en somme...la dépression est liée à l'astrologie *logique implacable*. Mais tu va savoir, enfin j'espère pas trop de larmes non plus...mais j'avoue...que ça me ferais plaisir d'en arriver là :P Bonne lecture !**

**KiraKandra: Je te remercie pour tes deux précédents commentaires ! Je ne sais pas si tu as lu le chapitre 3, mais je te laisse ma réponse ici, en espérant que tu continuera à me suivre, tout comme cette histoire que tu semble bien aimer. Le thème est plutôt compliqué étant donné que je ne suis pas experte dans le domaine même tout le contraire, je suis du genre à avoir peur pour un rien en ce qui concerne les symptômes et autres...Ce qui prouve que j'ai un grain pour écrire une fiction pareille mais enfin. Comme je l'ai dit en commençant, l'idée originelle n'est pas création de ma tête mais de celle d'un ou d'une autre. En somme, je trouvais l'idée originale et vraiment bonne a exploiter alors..je me suis dis, pourquoi pas ?! J'essaye de respecter un maximum le caractère des personnages, je vais d'ailleurs en baver pour celui de Light qui n'est pas très évident à gérer. J'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal sur le niveau "développement de la relation" puisque séduire Claire n'est pas aussi facile que séduire n'importe qu'elle fille ^^ ! A bientôt et bonne lecture :)**

**MelleJ'aime: Haha immédiatement, on s'interroge sur la fin ? Une fin triste ou heureuse, et bien je n'en dirais pas plus parce qu'en réalité, je n'arrive pas à le savoir moi même 8D Et je ne veux pas non plus spoiler mes lecteurs, alors je vais me taire pour cette fois. Mais oui, ce qui est sûr, c'est que cette fic ne serait pas du genre heureux. Oubliez les champs fleuris de coquelicots et autres forêt verdoyantes ! Elle se rapproche d'ailleurs plus de la vie réelle et je pense que c'est ce qui peut rendre un écrit plus émotionnel. En espérant que la suite te plaise !**

**AerinVolk: Tu n'est pas cette fois la première, et pour raison simple...tu es le dernier commentaire que j'ai reçu 8D Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends qu'il y a des moments où l'envie de lire n'est pas là tout comme l'envie d'écrire d'ailleurs. Ainsi je ne te taclerais pas sur ce point bien malheureux ! Bloqué sur des boss de FF ? Étonnant dis moi O-o...non je plaisante en réalité, j'ai arrêté de jouer pendant quelques mois pour la même raisons (On en parle des Eidolons?). En tout cas, si j'ai un petit conseil c'est de ne pas te décourager et en matière de FF, c'est soit un problème de stratégie soit du level up donc en soit, c'est pas irrattrapable, mais faut être motivé ! Et oui, je sais, c'est plutôt court, même si j'essaye de m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois sur un chapitre avant de le poster ! Yes, Lindsey Starling c'est pas mal, un bon mix entre le violon et l'electro. De mon côté, je ne te donne pas une chanson immédiatement, mais en lisant minutieusement, tu en trouvera une ci dessous ;) Bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise !**

* * *

**-Chapitre 4 - **

Les longs couloirs blancs, le lugubre qui envahissait cet endroit. Je bouillais littéralement sur mon fauteuil et l'envie de m'enfuir m'obsédait. Les souvenirs me revenaient, décidant de se matérialiser dans mon ventre et me torturant les tripes. Les visages blêmes et amorphes que je croisais n'allait sans doute pas me rassurer. L'hôpital vivait dans une monotonie sans pareilles, les infirmières poussant chariots ou fauteuil, d'autres accourant dans les chambres tandis que les cris des patients fusaient, tandis que d'autres pleuraient.

Les roues de mon fauteuil exprimaient leur propre tristesse dans un crissement, tandis que l'infirmière poussait le battant d'une porte. Me conduisant à l'intérieur, je fis face à un homme en blouse blanche. Grand et plutôt bien battu, il possédait des yeux d'un bleu pourtant doux et gentillet. Ses mèches rebelles étaient plaquées vers l'arrière de son crâne, formant une couronne brune que j'observais tandis qu'il se rapprochait de moi, m'auscultant vivement.

« -Comment vous sentez-vous, mademoiselle Farron ? me demanda t-il, sa voix rauque aussi rassurante que possible.

-Disons que cela pourrait aller mieux. Quand serais-je en capacité de m'en aller ? » répliquais-je, tête baissée.

Il secoua la tête misérablement, affichant une moue au degré du compatissant. Ses doigts se nouèrent dans un élan d'affliction, se dénouèrent puis vinrent saisir mon dossier reposant sur un plan de travail.

« -Je crains malheureusement que vous ne soyez pas en état pour l'instant. Vous être proie à une forte arythmie, ce qui peut se traduire par un rythme anormalement bas ou trop important des battements de votre cœur. Dans votre cas, vos pulsations cardiaques semblent étrangement élevées et cela peut-être rien comme cela peut vous être fatal... »

Il poursuivait et je l'écoutais sans dire mot.

« -Votre entraînement militaire est en suspension pour le moment. Votre état de santé préconise du repos, notamment en ce qui concerne les sports extrêmes.

-Il ne me semblait pas que la course à pied faisait partie de cette catégorie. »

Il soupira, souriant vaguement.

« -Votre cœur se diffère de votre mental, mademoiselle Farron. Vous devriez parfois faire l'effort de l'écouter. Vous resterez au sein de notre établissement tant que votre état de santé ne sera pas stable. Je vais vous prescrire des médicaments antiarythmiques, qui auront pour effets de réduire vos pulsations cardiaques. Ils ne seront cependant effectifs que si vous décidez de faire un effort et de prendre un temps de repos.

-Ma sœur sait-elle que je suis ici ? » Le coupais-je soudainement

Il fut surpris, puis le scepticisme s'installa sur son visage et il se mit à réfléchir.

« -Oui. L'homme qui vous accompagnait dans l'ambulance s'est chargé de lui divulguer cette information. Il a précisé en faire une affaire personnelle. »

Sûrement Snow. Je lui en devais que je restais muette, il s'approcha de sa démarche non très rassurante, mais pourtant emprunte de bonté.

« -Ne vous en faites pas. Il prendra grand soin d'elle, j'en suis sûr. Elle ne voudrait pas que vous puissiez vous penser coupable. Vous n'y êtes pour rien, au contraire, vous en faites beaucoup trop. Il est temps de prendre un peu de vacances. »

Il tourna une page de son dossier, de mon dossier, et se mit à lire à haute voix, comme clamant les mérites, non plus médicaux mais architecturaux de l'hôpital.

« Chambre numéro dix-huit. Une belle vue sur le parc et un balcon à disposition. Ce n'est pas si mauvais me semble t-il.

-Et..cette fille ? » Le coupais-je, à nouveau.

Il tiqua à cet instant, de mon effronterie qu'il ne releva cependant pas.

« -Vous parlez sans doute de votre camarade de chambre. Elle s'appelle Yun Fang, elle est étudiante. Elle a été placée ici suite à un malaise qui s'est avéré être révélateur.

-Une tumeur ? »

Il acquiesça tristement.

« -C'est une belle personne, un peu taquine mais véritablement quelqu'un qui sait vous mettre à l'aise et vous rassurer quand vous manquez d'assurance. Quel malheur que cela tombe sur ce genre de gens. »

Quelque chose se mit à sonner, je pressentais son bipeur, sans doute pour me signaler la fin de notre discussion. Il s'excusa brièvement, et s'en alla, sans doute pressé par une intervention, une urgence ou un nouveau patient. L'infirmière se replaça derrière moi, poussant le fauteuil auquel je ne voulais pas m'habituer. Du repos, très bien, de l'immobilité, j'allais avoir plus de mal. J'étais loin d'être faible à ce point.

Je regagnais doucement ma chambre, notant le nouveau crissement des roues sur le sol. L'étudiante n'était pas là, et passant devant son dossier, je jetais un œil à la programmation de sa journée. Chimiothérapie de prévue, voilà qui expliquait son absence.

Son lit avait été refait, ce qui prouvait l'activité intense mise en œuvre dans l'hôpital. En espérant que le travail des médecins soit dans une même optique, je m'asseyais sur mon lit, me relevant de mon siège pour m'affaler sur le matelas. Rampant jusqu'à mon oreiller et me lovant contre ce dernier, je tentais de retourner à mon sommeil bénéfique.

Mais me reposer était un exercice plus périlleux qu'aucun autres. M'étant impossible de trouver le sommeil, je me tournais d'un côté puis de l'autre, ma position ne me convenant plus. Mes yeux étaient semi-fermés et je sentais la fatigue s'appuyer sur moi, me souffler de longs et interminables mots qui se chargeaient d'épuiser mon âme.

Quelques minutes semblèrent passer, avec pour seul compagnon le silence de la pièce que l'on m'avait assignée. Je n'écoutais que ma respiration, ne sentait sur ma peau que les rayons du soleil s'effacer à mesure du temps passant.

« -Mademoiselle Farron ? »

Je clignais faiblement des yeux, aveuglée subitement par les lumières des lampes de chevets. Je passais mes doigts sur mes paupières, grognant un peu. Je finis par apercevoir la silhouette de ma camarade, consommant son plateau repas. Était-il aussi tard que cela ? Comme pour vérifier mes pensées, je me tournais vers la pendule qui faisait face à mon lit ainsi qu'au sien. Dix-neuf-heure et trente deux minutes.

« -Tenez, le votre est ici. Bon appétit. » intervient l'infirmière.

Je fixais les aliments dans mon assiette avec peu d'envie. Me nourrir dès mon réveil n'était pas chose qui m'était favorite. Je fixais mon plateau puis le sien, remarquant immédiatement une différence.

« -Votre plateau à spécialement été fait en tenant en compte de votre état de santé et du régime à appliquer pour l'amélioration de vos soins. Lorsque vous aurez terminé, appuyez sur ce bouton et nous viendrons vous débarrasser. »

Elle s'en alla, poussant un chariot remplit de plateaux tout comme les nôtres, tous abordant une composition différente. Je devais avouer que les services de cet hôpital m'impressionnaient. Je regardais maintenant mon plateau, me tentant à avaler ce qu'on m'avait donné et ne redoutant que la petite boite blanche se trouvant sur ce dernier. Je l'ouvrais et ingurgitait rapidement les gellules que l'ont m'avait prescrites.

« -Elles ont moins d'inconvénients que ma chimio, c'est déjà ça » laissa échapper ma camarade.

Je lui lançais un regard en coin et continuait à manger. Une fois de plus, un silence s'installa entre nous et une fois nos repas terminés, nous nous toisons sans savoir quoi nous dire. Que dire si ce n'était que notre situation n'était enviable à personne ?

J'appuyais sur la télécommande près de mi et très vite, l'infirmière revint nous rejoindre, emportant nos deux plateaux vides. Ma voisine attendit son départ pour venir me tendre sa main.

« -Fang, Yun. J'aurais du m'y prendre plus tôt pour les présentations » plaisanta-t-elle.

J'eus un moment d'hésitation à saisir sa poigne. D'abord parce que je ne me sentais pas prête à me lier d'amitié, mais également, et j'avais honte de l'avouer, j'étais pétrifiée face à elle. Je n'osais pas serrer sa main, j'avais cette impression que tout ses os allaient casser sous la force de mes doigts. Tendrement, mes doigts frôlaient les siens et je sentais la chaleur de sa paume contre la mienne. Nous échangions une poignée de main et je m'introduisais une nouvelle fois.

« -Claire Farron, la renseignais-je

-Eh bien, enchantée Claire, enfin je suppose, me répondit-elle en souriant. J'aurais préféré te connaître dans d'autres conditions mais c'est la vie. »

Elle haussa les épaules, passa son bras gauche derrière sa tête tandis que sa main droite caressait son crâne, comme si elle réfléchissait.

«-Comment s'est passé ton examen ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais des problèmes cardiaque. »

Voyant que je lui lançais un regard noir, elle ne su immédiatement comment réagir.

« -Je ne voulais pas paraître indiscrète ! balbutia t-elle. Mais étant donné qu'on partage la même chambre, autant qu'on se soutienne l'une l'autre, tu ne crois pas ? »

Je marquais une hésitation à mon tour. Il était vrai que ma place ici n'était pas encore déterminée, cependant je savais que les mises en garde du médecin qui m'avait reçu étaient très sérieuses. En d'autre termes, j'allais, pour sûr, véritablement avoir besoin de repos. J'étais donc, par la force des choses, obligée de partager chambre et vie avec la jeune femme près de moi.

« -Mon cœur bat trop vite, un surmenage sans doute. On me garde en observation tant que mon état de s'améliore pas.

-Tes études doivent être plutôt intenses, souligna t-elle.

-Je suis militaire. »

Elle cligna des yeux, fixant ma silhouette semi-allongée dans les draps blancs. Peut-être avais-je l'air d'une jeune femme sage et calme ? Comme pour prouver mes dires, elle s'étonna de mon statut.

« -Tu es plutôt jeune pour intégrer l'armée. »

Je ne relevais pas. Beaucoup de gens passait à l'identique, mais très peu comprenait mes motivations. Et après tout, cela ne regardait que moi.

« -Je t'aurais bien vu étudiante en art. »

Intriguée par sa vision, pourtant proche de ma personnalité, je l'interrogeait du regard. Elle me répondit en signant, apposant son index sur son crâne lisse. Je compris qu'elle faisait référence à ma couleur de cheveux.

« -C'est naturel.

\- Serait-tu une consommatrice assidue de crevettes et crustacés ? » Me demanda-t-elle d'un sérieux qui me fit pâlir.

J'hésitais à savoir si elle se fichait de moi ou si sa question était réellement fondée. Non, vraiment...elle se moquait de moi...

« -Pardon ?

-On assimile la roseur des plumes du flamant rose à sa consommation, au cas où tu ne le saurait pas, me répondit-elle, l'œil brillant de taquinerie.

-Serait-tu en train de me dire que la couleur de mes cheveux te rappelle...les plumes d'un oiseau ? »

Un sourire se peignit sur son visage, tandis qu'éberlué, je me sentais rougir de colère. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette comparaison !? Un rire s'échappa de se bouche lorsqu'elle remarqua mon expression faciale.

« -Je plaisante, je plaisante ! » s'excuse t-elle en gloussant.

Je serrais les dents, tentant coûte que coûte de pas paraître trop brusque en m'énervant dès mes premières heures de cohabitation. Mes doigts enserraient mes draps. Elle dut le remarquer et son rire s'éteint doucement.

« -Calme toi soldat. Tu m'a l'air d'avoir un humour douteux, me dit-elle.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça. Tu me compare à une volaille.

-Oui mais volaille élégante, loin de moi l'idée de t'insulter ! »

Et elle se remit à rire, tandis que de mon côté, je posais le dos de ma main contre mon front. J'allais en baver. Vivre avec quelqu'un comme ça était digne d'un entraînement militaire, mis à part que ce n'était plus mon physique que l'on mettait à l'épreuve, mais plutôt mon mental. Je ne savais plus vraiment si mon cauchemar se résumait à ma maladie ou aux prochains mois que j'allais passer dans une chambre close avec ma voisine de lit.

« -Tu n'a pas répondue à ma question. »

Pardon ? Quelle question m'avait-elle posée ? Je cherchais dans ma mémoire, mais je ne distinguais rien se rapprochant d'une interrogation.

« -Tu aimes les crustacés ? » Me demanda-t-elle, un sourire illuminant son visage.

C'était qu'elle y tenait. Je lui envoyais mon coussin à travers la figure, et regrettant immédiatement mon action, je tendais la main vers elle. L'oreiller ricocha contre son visage, l'assommant un peu tandis que son corps s'effondrait dans son lit. Je faisais glisser mes draps, m'éclipsant hors de mon lit pour venir la fixer, prétextant récupérer l'oreiller. J'espérais ne pas lui avoir fait mal.

Elle leva sa main gauche, souriant faiblement.

« -Je capitule ! Tu est trop forte pour moi ! »

Je récupérais mon bien en feignant malgré moi un sourire forcé, je posais mes yeux sur son visage. Elle avait l'air sereine. Comme si elle n'était pas vraiment là en tant que malade, mais juste en tant que visiteur. Elle ne paraissait pas se rendre compte. Elle avait les yeux clos, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque, ses lèvres dessinant un léger sourire. Posée ainsi, j'essayais de la cerner. Comment était-elle avant...tout cela ?

« -Ne fais pas aux autres ce que tu ne veux pas que l'on te fasse »

Cette phrase s'échappa de sa bouche, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour venir m'adresser un regard.

« -Tu m'a demandé de ne pas te fixer, fais en de même en ce qui me concerne. Tu veux ? »

J'acquiesçais, balbutiant comme une adolescente timide. Parfois, il me semblait que le caractère de ma sœur se reflétait sur ma personne. Elle me coupa, sachant que je ne savais vraiment comment aborder le sujet.

« -Cancer du cerveau. Une vraie plaie. D'abord des mal de tête affreux, puis des pertes de connaissances, les malaises, vomissements et j'en passe. Et la chimio. »

Elle frappa sa main contre son crâne lisse, comme toquant à une porte.

«-Une saloperie sans nom. Dure à apprivoiser. Mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire autrement. J'ai aussi des pertes de mémoires, de temps en temps alors ne t'étonne pas si j'oublie ton nom.

-Est-ce que ta chimio est efficace ? »

Un rire ironique se manifesta.

« -Elle est efficace, en ce qui concerne la destruction de mes défenses immunitaires. La destruction du cancer, c'est..autre chose. »

Elle soupira, s'enfonçant dans son lit.

« -Tu as du courage. »

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, et je poursuivais.

« -Beaucoup de soldats n'ont pas cette qualité.

-Dois-je en conclure que tu me considère...comme ta nouvelle équipière en chef ? » En déduit-elle, m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Je ne répondis qu'un sourire franc ainsi qu'un « Bien tenté ». Elle sembla insatisfaite mais je savais qu'elle retenterait sa chance. Elle semblait être ce genre de personne. Têtue, imbécile et coriace, presque insistante mais cela avait son charme. Et je devais comparer son caractère au mien, je dirais que nous étions à totale opposition. Distante était un des mots qui me définissait bien, dépendant de la personne, bien entendu. Je savais me montrer proche quand je le voulais vraiment.

J'adoptais la posture qu'elle-même avait, prenant soin d'éteindre la lampe de chevet près de moi. La lumière de la lune filait à travers la pièce, touchant le mur en face de nos lits. Mis à part la luminescence de la pièce, l'atmosphère était plutôt tranquille et agréable. Paisible à vrai dire, et je devais malgré tout avouer que la présence de ma camarade allait sans doute aider à ma convalescence.

« -Bonne nuit soldat » bailla t-elle bruyamment.

Les yeux fixant le plafond comme à mon habitude, je n'entendais que le froissement des draps sur son corps alors qu'elle changeait de posture. Je ne la regardais plus, restait fixée sur mes pensées. Comment allait se dérouler mes prochaines journées ? Pour sûre, elles allaient être bien vides si je devais les comparer à mes journées à la caserne. Sans parler du fait que je n'avais plus à m'occuper de Serah, qui était tout de même assez grande pour se débrouiller seule. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, je m'en faisait toujours trop pour elle, je le reconnaissais.

Après toutes ses années où je n'avais pu compter sur ma mère, j'avais pris cette habitude de veiller sur elle de jour comme de nuit. J'aurais tout fait pour elle, ma petite sœur. Elle avait ce côté, tellement fragile qui la faisait passer pour une jeune fille faiblarde. Mais je me doutais qu'elle savait pourtant se défendre...alors pourquoi était-je aussi effrayée de la laisser à elle même ? Après tout, Snow n'était pas loin, et je savais qu'il allait prendre soin d'elle.

Ma sieste plus longue que prévue, je n'avais pas eu le temps de l'appeler. Je notais mentalement un rendez vous avec un certain téléphone fixe pour le lendemain, à condition qu'on me laisse en utiliser un.

Ma camarade semblait gémir dans son sommeil, tandis que moi, je ne parvenais pas à le trouver. Trop de pensées s'entrechoquaient dans ma tête et cela passait par mon emploi du temps, la liste des courses à faire pour le lendemain où encore les factures à régler. Beaucoup trop choses que Serah n'avait pas appris à gérer. J'essayais de me calmer en vint, mais après plusieurs minutes à me tourner et me retourner, d'un côté comme de l'autre, j'en venais à laisser tomber. Si le sommeil voulait bien m'emporter, je plierais face à la fatigue. Sinon, j'assisterais au lever du soleil, en observerait les premiers rayons feindre l'obscur de la chambre.

« -Du mal à s'endormir ?

-Pas comme d'autres, on dirait »

Sa voix montrait à quel point l'étudiante était exténuée et déjà prête à sombrer. Elle ne se formalisa pas, et je vis son bras s'échapper de ses draps, saisissant une télécommande sur sa table de nuit. Sans savoir ce qu'elle préparait, j'entendis une douce mélodie se propager depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Je compris dès lors qu'elle avait allumée un poste radio, laissant sa berceuse personnelle me parvenir tandis que je sentais mon corps se détendre.

« -Cela m'arrive aussi... » lâcha t-elle, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son oreiller.

Je soupirais longuement, fermant mes yeux et me laissant bercer par le son d'une guitare sèche sur un chant tranquille et envoûtant, comme amenant au calme, à la sérénité. Mon cerveau se focalisant sur la mélodie, je ne pensais plus au reste. Je sombrais petit à petit, à mon tour, avec quelques paroles s'insinuant jusqu'à mes tympans.

**_« Crosses all over, heavy on your shoulders / The sirens inside you waiting to step forward / Disturbing silence darkness your sight / We'll cast some light and you'll be all right for now »_**

Je laissais mes ressentis et autres pensées se délier, respirant calmement. La chaleur des draps m'entourait et fort était de constater qu'ils étaient efficaces. Je laissais ma vision s'éclaircir quelques secondes seulement, ouvrant mes yeux difficilement, comme assommée par la lourdeur de mes paupières. Le temps de voir la silhouette de Fang, murmurant doucement des phrases inaudibles, perdue dans ses songes ou peut être encore éveillée et chantant à voix basse. Elle avait bon goût en matière de musique. Je le lui dirais demain.


	5. Chapter 5

***envoi un petit générique* Bonsoir, à tous et à toutes, et bienvenue pour l'arrivée de ce nouveau chapitre qui, je suis sûre vous ravira bien *je n'ai pas haute opinion de moi même, non non*. Je dois dire que cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté, et je ne peux que m'excuser auprès de ceux qui me lisent encore. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira donc, en espérant qu'il ne vous paraisse pas trop longuet. L'action se répète un peu, étant donné que le lieu où se passe l'histoire ne change pas, mais j'essaye de faire au mieux pour ne pas vous pousser dans l'ennui pendant cette lecture. Sur ce, bon chapitre !**

**MelleJaime: Champ de coquelicots? Je pourrais tout aussi les balancer dans un lac où les cygnes dansent et où les lucioles chantonnent un air Disney 8D Sa serait bien plus mignon ! *se racle la gorge* Le fait que cette histoire soit plus proche de la réalité est un peu à double tranchant. Disons qu'elle est plus sérieuse que toutes celles que j'ai pu écrire, et c'est d'ailleurs là le challenge que je me suis fixé ! A savoir que je ne connais pas le milieu médical, sans compter que j'en ai une sainte horreur (oui, je sais, on ne dirais pas). Cela plait ou cela ne plait pas, tout dépend de ceux qui me lisent et si toi tu aimes, je ne peux que me ravir ! Petit à petit, la relation évolue mais c'est trèèèès compliqué à mettre en place due à la condition des deux perso, donc...à suivre ;D J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira tout autant que les précédents!**

**Kassiopee: Heureuse qu'elle te plaise :P Je ne dirais rien quand à la fin de cette histoire, même si adorant spoiler mes charmants lecteurs *muhaha je suis démoniaque*. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que j'ai déjà prévu la fin, et ai choisi soigneusement mon titre pour cette raison. C'est une fic triste, mais à la fois qui finira sur une note heureuse. Je ne peux pas en dire trop, mais j'espère en tout cas que tu continuera à la suivre comme tu le fais *de toute façon, je te rappellerais la sortie des chaps 8D* Bonne lecture !**

**AerinVolk: J'accepte ton excuse 8D Je comprends qu'avec le rythme des études, ce n'est évident et parfois le temps libre manque. Tant que mon écriture ne te parait pas trop lassante, c'est ce qui compte, étant donné que j'ai forte tendance à décrire touuuuut dans les moindres détails (scènes de sexe comprises 8D) et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui peut rendre la lecture un peu monotone. Pour la Fang sans cheveux...je sais le charisme et tout ça...j'hésite vraiment à lui apporter une perruque xDD Mais à la fois, c'est ce qui peut rendre la relation intéressante en ce basant non sur le charisme mais sur la personne. Après, sa reste un peu compliqué étant donné que Fang sans son physique de rêve n'est pas dans la même optique séduisante, attirante et tout le reste. Merci pour ta review et bonne continuation !**

**Kokuto: Hello toi. Pour le nombre de chapitre, je ne sais pas encore et je t'avoue être encore indécise à ce propos. Je me suis fixé à onze chapitres pour le moment, mais je sais que ma tendance à avoir des idées de dernières minutes risque de faire rallonger le tout. La fic tournera sans doute entre 10 et 20 chapitres. Si c'est pour toi la définition de "beaucoup" alors tant mieux :D**

* * *

**-Chapitre 5 -**

Une odeur de sucre éveilla mon odorat, et immédiatement je m'enfouissais sous mes draps. Je rêvais d'un riz au lait parfumé à l'écorce d'orange, d'une assiette de crêpes et d'un litre de sirop d'érable. Et mon esprit tortueux n'était que trop répondant à ce qui m'était interdit. Je me caressais la tête tout en essayant vainement de raisonner mes envies, véritablement trop importantes. Mon visage s'échappa lentement de l'embarras de tissu blanc qui m'entourait.

Une jeune fille était là, se déplaçant avec douceur pour ne pas réveiller ma voisine qui dormait encore paisiblement. Il était évident qu'elles étaient de la même famille, mais pourtant, la plus jeune semblait avoir ce côté timide, fragile et doux que n'avait pas la première. Ou du moins, elle ne le laissait transparaître.

Elle jugea la belle endormie, tendant la main vers son visage et se retira aussitôt, avant même d'avoir effleuré sa peau. Comme effrayée par l'image de sa parente, elle porta sa main à sa bouche, étouffant son nom.

Je souriais face à la scène, grommelant gentiment et me redressant en douceur. Les yeux de la jeune fille se posèrent sur ma personne, et je lui adressais un geste de la main. Je voyais ses yeux s'agrandir, peut être intimidée par mon apparence plus que douteuse.

« -Ne me dites pas que vous êtes toutes muettes dans votre famille... »

Mes pupilles se dilatèrent à la vue du gâteau que la demoiselle avait apporté avec elle. C'est à ce même moment que mon estomac se manifesta. La faim hurlait en moi et menaçait de me faire craquer. Si j'en avais eu la force, j'aurais pu m'élancer sur le dessert sous trouvant sous mes yeux.

« -Je l'avais apporté pour Claire. Mais si vous en voulez aussi... » Me murmura la porteuse en s'approchant.

Il avait l'air délicieux, d'une couleur rosée semblant être de la framboise, ou peut-être de la fraise ? Décorée de quelques cercles de chantilly, et d'une ou deux groseilles. Elle le posa sur ma table de nuit, découpant avec précaution une part. Je la regardais faire, attentive comme jamais.

« -Excusez là Miss Farron, mais cette patiente ici à un régime malheureusement trop strict pour ce genre de gourmandises. Non pas qu'il n'ait pas l'air bon ! » entonna mon infirmière habituelle, amenant mon plateau repas comme chaque soirs et matins.

Je rageais intérieurement, imaginant ma foutue tumeur qui devait sans doute bien rire dans sa petite cavité. _Je te hais. Je veux que tu disparaisse._

« -Ne fais pas cette tête Yun. Ou je vais finir par croire que ton humeur joviale n'était d'usure que pour une journée, me lança le soldat dans le lit voisin, fraîchement réveillée.

-Mais..mais.. » balbutiais-je vainement.

Elle se leva à son tour, rejoignant la jeune femme qui semblait décontenancée. C'était comme une version d'elle même, en plus fragile, plus doux et plus sympathique. La prenant dans ses bras, elles se câlinèrent ainsi quelques secondes, et moi en parfaite spectatrice, j'entamais mon magnifique plateau repas.

« -Comment vas-tu ? Demanda ma camarade à son vis à vis.

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te demander ça, répliqua la plus jeune.

-Pas trop mal. Il faut que je m'habitue à l'endroit. Les médecins ne souhaitent pas me laisser partir pour l'instant. »

Un court silence s'installa, rapidement troublé.

« -Est-ce que tu vas...

-Je vais bien, Serah, coupa la malade tout en lui caressant le haut de la tête. Il ne va rien m'arriver, je te le promets. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Je voyais bien qu'elle tentait de la rassurer. Mais elle-même ne savait pas quoi dire de son état actuel. Certes, elle n'était pas clouée au lit comme je l'étais, mais elle n'était pas non plus en possession de toutes ses capacités. Elle ne voulait simplement pas que l'on s'attarde sur son état de santé, sans doute pour protéger cette personne à qui elle tenait vraisemblablement.

« -Ne t'en fais pas, je prends soin d'elle. » Ajoutais-je avec un clin d'oeil.

La dite Claire me lança un regard noir que je pris pour un défi. Oh, elle n'aimait pas la taquinerie...Cela dit mon altercation semblait avoir aidé, Serah semblait moins soucieuse.

« -Je te souhaite bien du courage. Ma sœur n'est pas facile à vivre ! Lança t-elle en riant.

-Serah !

-Ne t'en fais pas, une journée m'a suffit à le comprendre ! » lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

Nous rîmes toutes les deux, tandis que Claire regagnait son lit, visiblement vexée que l'on se ligue ainsi contre elle. Nous discutâmes ainsi quelques heures jusqu'à ce que je me fasse appeler pour une nouvelle séance de chimiothérapie. En partant, poussée comme à l'usure sur mon fauteuil, je jetais un coup d'œil aux deux sœurs dont la complicité me rendais nostalgique.

Malgré cela, ma mémoire faisait des siennes quand à la chronologie et aux souvenirs qui, tantôt étaient disponibles, tantôt ne l'étaient plus. Cette situation de m'avait pourtant pas l'air étrangère, mais je n'avais pas le souvenir d'avoir eu une sœur. Une...connaissance peut-être ?

Une vive douleur au niveau de ma poitrine me fit serrer les dents. Administration.

« -Comme d'habitude...détendez-vous et.. »

Les voix se mêlaient dans ma tête, je ne prêtais plus de véritable attention à toutes les personnes qui m'entouraient. Toutes les mêmes, sans arrêt, pour une journée identique à la précédente et dont l'aspect ne semblait guère plus encourageant. Au lieu de ça je fixais leurs mouvements. Fluides, vagues, même parfois trop flous pour que je puisse les distinguer. Tout ce que je voyais, tout ces gens qui m'entouraient chaque journée, chaque chimio, n'était qu'une équipe dont le professionnalisme était grand, mais pourtant, l'allure robotique émanant de la pièce restait le plus important des facteurs à mes yeux.

Je ne savais combien de patients avaient été à ma place. Plus vieux, plus jeune. A un stade avancé ou pas. Mais tout cela n'était qu'habituel dans le monde hospitalier où évoluait tout ceux qui m'entouraient en ce moment même.

Ils étaient hommes, femmes, infirmiers, médecins. Mais ils n'avaient pas une once d'humanité dans leurs yeux. Ils étaient comme des machines, humaines et possédant leurs propres sentiments. Des créatures dont les actes, tout en étant sincères, n'étaient vus que comme une boucle se répétant encore et encore. Des maladies à traiter, des patients à soigner et toujours cette même attitude, cette répétition qui se reformait et qui ne s'arrêtait jamais.

Le manque d'humanité. C'était, à vrai dire, en plus de cette saloperie dans mon crâne, une des raisons qui m'avait longtemps fait cogiter sur un moyen de quitter cet endroit. Par peur de contamination ? Sans doute, malheureusement. Je m'étais juré dès lors de ne pas devenir le stéréotype parfait du patient aigris, impatient ou trop instable.

Ce type de patient, comme le vieux Galenth, qui passait ses journées à ruminer sur son existence pitoyable et ses fins de jours désastreux alors que sa seule maladie lui était due par sa faute. Lui non plus, n'était plus humain. Il était devenu, depuis son entrée, un stéréotype, incapable de penser pour les autres et tout ne revenant qu'à lui. Il était catégorisé, et était bien là ma différence avec tous. Je n'appartenait à aucune catégories. Si ce n'était ma tumeur, son type et son avancement sur mon état de santé, ma personne restait unique et authentique. Je m'accrochais à la vie, coûte que coûte.

« -Mademoiselle Yun ? Vous rêvez encore ? Me demanda l'infirmière, claquant des doigts pour attirer mon attention.

-Je pensais... » lui dis-je, sans plus d'explications.

Les roues de mon fauteuil crissèrent et j'étais déjà repartie, sans avoir eu conscience du temps qui s'était écoulé. Je me sentais faible, mes traitements en rajoutant. Enfin, c'était tout pour aujourd'hui et c'était tant mieux.

Je revenais dans la chambre 18 qui m'était attribuée. Le balcon était ouvert, aération de la pièce sans doute, et de dehors provenait les effluves du début de ce printemps. Les bourgeons à peine éclos, et la délicate senteur des jeunes pousses. Je devenais poétique, s'en était presque drôle sachant que je ne tenais ce genre de discours que sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Mais qu'avais-je sinon ces quelques expressions pour me divertir ?

Claire n'était plus là, tout comme Serah. Priant la femme qui m'accompagnait de me laisser sur le balcon, j'accoudais mes maigres bras sur la surface en bois et pensais encore tout en nouant mon foulard bleu autour de ma tête.

Claire. Une belle fille et un caractère pas franchement simple, c'était le moins que l'on pouvait constater. Mais je devais avouer qu'elle avait son charme. Autant de charme qu'un ours avec qui on partage sa tanière. Je souriais. Elle me laissait pourtant sans voix, sa langue sachant articuler les plus beaux revers et autres satires. Elle était douée, véritablement douée. Je ne savais pas encore jusqu'à quel point, mais j'étais bien décidé à y parvenir. D'ici là, les oreillers en plumes d'oie sur lesquels ont s'endormaient finiraient probablement en miettes, déchiquetés par ma camarade en furie. Elle allait me détester et cela m'amusait pourtant. Taquiner une si jolie fille allait être une vraie partie de plaisir.

« -Fang ? »

Je tournais la tête, distinguant derrière moi une timide silhouette, un bouquet de petites fleurs de couleur jaune, presque luisantes, dans sa main. Je me retournais dans mon fauteuil, pour venir accueillir la jeune fille qui venait me rendre visite.

« -Comment te sens-tu ? Me demanda t-elle.

Elle me tandis son bouquet, et j'en humais encore le délicat parfum qui s'en échappait. La demoiselle rousse, coiffée de deux couettes me regardait avec tendresse, une once d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

« -Excuse moi...mais j'ai oublié ton nom. »

Elle me regarda, interdite et sans prononcer un mot, elle décida de s'accroupir à ma hauteur pour venir déposer un gentil baiser sur mon front glacé. Au contact, je me laissais faire, tout geste de tendresse ayant son importance. De sa sacoche, elle sortit un petit sachet d'environ dix centimètres de long. Elle l'ouvrit, et me le mit sous le nez sans que je n'arrive immédiatement à en comprendre la raison. Respirant, je sentais le parfum aromatique de la vanille parvenir jusqu'à mes sens olfactifs.

« -Vanille, c'est mon nom. Nous sommes des amies d'enfance, bien qu'on ne soient pas très âgées toutes les deux » me précisa t-elle, nullement troublée de mon oubli.

Cette scène avait sûrement dû se répéter plusieurs fois, à dire vrai, je n'en savais rien. J'avais oublié son nom mais son image ne m'était pas parfaitement étrangère. Tout comme sa voix qui montait dans les aigus les plus hauts.

« Réfléchis, réfléchis Fang ! » me disais-je mentalement. Prenant ma tête entre mes mains, je cherchais à me souvenir. Mais c'était comme si un blanc enveloppait toute une partie de mes souvenirs. C'était comme une porte dont je perdais l'accès aléatoirement. Je jurais intérieurement, me servant de cette foutue tumeur comme d'un punching-ball.

Vanille attrapa mes mains qui s'étaient crispées sous l'énervement, caressant ma paume comme tentant de me détendre.

« -Ce n'est pas grave Fang. Cela te reviendra tout ou tard, avec un peu de chance. »

J'acquiesçais, acceptant malgré moi ma défaite face à la maladie.

« -Je crois que tu es venue...la semaine dernière ? »

C'était une phrase hasardeuse, mais il me semblait posséder un souvenir récent la concernant. Je me félicitais quand elle me répondit que c'était effectivement le cas. Égalité, 1-1 contre la saloperie interne. _Je te tire la langue !_

« -Oui, je viens dès que le temps me le permet, en général, le week-end. La dernière fois, il y avait quelqu'un près de toi, un vieil homme. Un peu ennuyant, il râlait toutes les cinq minutes.

-Galenth ? Il est mort il y a deux jours.. »

Le cliquetis de la porte me coupais tandis que ma nouvelle camarade revenait de son escapade. Sa jeune sœur était toujours près d'elle, veillant à ce que rien n'arrive à son aînée et portant un regard attentif à chaque déplacements que cette dernière effectuait. Mes lèvres dessinaient un sourire, et de la tête je présentais la nouvelle venue à mon amie d'enfance.

« -Je te présente Claire, c'est une nouvelle arrivée. Son état est stable pour le moment, heureusement pour elle, lui dis-je sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers nous.

Vanille me murmura quelque chose, mais je n'eu pas le temps ni l'ouïe assez fine pour décoder son message que déjà Claire la saluait. Serah, un peu en retrait, se rapprochait à son tour venant se présenter. Après un rapide discussion, il s'avérait que Vanille et Serah se ressemblaient beaucoup. D'abord, par leurs études, chacune dans une section identique. Leur passion pour les animaux était évidente. Mais aussi, par leur façon d'être et de se comporter. Jamais trop sérieuses, gentiment tristes, prenant la vie avec légèreté. Et elles continuaient avec pour sujet leurs petits amis, s'amusant à comparer l'incomparable.

Un sourire discret vint se poser sur les lèvres de ma camarade, qui debout près de moi et adossée au balcon, se réjouissait de revoir sa sœur. Elle semblait être quelqu'un d'adorable.

« -Je me demande si tu étais comme elle plus jeune » je l'interrogeais alors.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, comme si j'avais gâché le tableau qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle me jaugea quelques minutes, avant de me répondre.

« -J'ai toujours été plus...posée.

-On ne l'est pas tout le temps. Tu devais avoir des passions comme tout le monde, que tu appréciais sans qu'elles soient sérieuses. »

Elle réfléchit un instant.

« -Pour tout te dire, si je n'avais pas eu à entrer dans l'armée, je me serais sûrement orientée vers une carrière artistique. Le dessin est une chose dont je ne me lasse pas.

-J'ai vu juste hier soir alors. Je savais que c'était une teinture ! Lui répondis-je.

-Pour la dernière fois, la couleur de mes cheveux est parfaitement naturelle. »

Elle me lança un regard de glace, qui n'eut pour autre effet que de me faire rire davantage. Elle était prête à m'étrangler, qui sait à me jeter par dessus le balcon, mais heureusement pour moi, une infirmière arriva, chargée de nos plateaux du midi. Le temps avait filé à une vitesse, cela me surprenait.

Nos deux visiteurs s'en allèrent, nous laissant manger dans un silence presque complet. L'accès menant au balcon encore ouvert, je regardais avec l'émerveillement d'un enfant, un rouge-gorge se poser sur le bois où je me trouvais encore il y avait quelques minutes. Un cri retentit dans le couloir, sans doute un des nombreux patients non désireux de passer leur examens de santé. L'oiseau, de par ce fait, s'envola à tire d'aile, rejoignant ses semblables dans les arbres aux alentours.

« -Comment s'est passée ta chimio ? Se manifesta finalement Claire.

-Comme elles se passent toutes j'imagine, lui répondis-je simplement. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour réduire un peu les doses, j'en ressors dans un état. »

Comme pour confirmer mes dires, je me laissais tomber sur mon oreiller, faisant mine de m'étouffer dans ce dernier. Le noir dans lequel je venais de m'enfermer redevint blanc rapidement, joliment remplacé par le visage de ma camarade. Sa main agrippée à l'oreiller, elle le fit glisser le long de mon corps. Elle ne souriait qu'à peine.

« -Évite de mourir bêtement.

-Tu tiens à moi à ce point Sunshine ? » lui répondis-je sur le ton de plaisanterie.

Je regretterai sûrement mes propos, alors que Claire me gifla sur le front, visible agacée de ma remarque. Un rouge lui était monté aux joues, et elle me tourna le dos, retournant sur son lit où reposait un petit carnet à dessin. Sûrement un cadeau de Serah. Armée de crayon en papier, qu'elle garda sur le coin de ses lèvres quelques seconde, elle se décida à commencer une esquisse.

Je la regardais faire, ses poignets décrivant plusieurs types de mouvements tandis que le papier se noircissait. Je ne me tentais pas à la stopper, sachant que je risquais un œil ou même les deux. Je remontais mes genoux à mon menton, m'appuyant et la fixant en somnolant un peu.

Nous restâmes dans un silence identique au précédent, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait terminé. De mon côté, je me contentais de ses charmes et de ses gestes, certains indécis, imprévisibles et d'autres, totalement contrôlés. Elle semblait comme absorbée dans son travail, comme si rien d'autre autour d'elle ne l'importait et que son seul regard restait fixe sur sa feuille de papier. Finissant son œuvre en gommant, points par points, avec une dextérité impressionnante, elle ne me laissait jeter un œil et refermait son carnet qu'elle posait sur sa table de nuit.

Elle me lança un regard que je pris pour une provocation, et j'en vins à la défier moi aussi. Elle s'humecta les lèvres, comme hésitante.

« -Une sortie à l'extérieur, ça te tente ? » Me demanda-t-elle, presque honteuse.

Elle m'avait surprise, et attrapant la perche qu'elle me tendait je ne résistais pas.

« -C'est un rendez-vous que tu me donnes ?

-Une phrase de plus comme ça et m'en vais sans toi.

-D'accord, d'accord ! Lui répondis-je. Mais tu va devoir m'aider avec mon fauteuil. Je ne peux pas me déplacer, je n'ai pas suffisamment de force toute seule. »

Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres et je compris que la proximité n'était pas vraiment son fort. Mais c'était bien elle qui m'avait proposé cette sortie alors autant en profiter. Elle se décida à se plier à mes conditions, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix de mon côté pour dire vrai. M'amenant mon fauteuil et le posant face à mon lit, elle s'immobilisa face à moi, comme pétrifiée. Avait-elle peur ? Ou était-elle simplement intimidée ?

« -Approche toi » lui demandais-je.

Bizarrement, j'étais tout aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle. Elle se pencha vers moi, ne sachant pas vraiment comment m'aider à me lever, posant ses mains de part et d'autre de mon corps.

« -Passe tes mains dans mon dos pendant que je m'accroche. Il te suffira juste de me retenir.»

Elle acquiesça. Doucement, ses bras se frayèrent un chemin sous les miens, caressant gentiment ma taille et vint se balader contre ma colonne trop apparente à mon goût. Elle me prit dans ses bras, lentement et avec précaution, essayant de me soutenir alors que je passais mes deux bras derrière sa nuque. Elle releva la tête à cet instant, alors que mon corps s'était rapproché du sien. Je bloquais ma respiration instinctivement, remarquant que je ne l'avais jamais observé d'aussi près. Je sentais une douce chaleur remonter le long de ma gorge et se poser sur mes joues tandis que ses yeux cobalt croisait les miens pendant de longues secondes.

Ses doigts fermement plaqués contre mon dos se mirent à trembler, comme sa respiration que je sentait s'entrecouper sur mes lèvres. J'eus presque peur qu'elle me repousse aussitôt.

« -Claire ? » lui murmurais-je.

Mon appel lui fit prendre état de conscience, et elle me souleva suffisamment pour que je puisse me mettre debout. Les jambes tremblantes, je savais que je vacillerais immédiatement si elle me lâ consciente de ses faits et gestes, elle me supportait et était prête à me rattraper. Je n'avais que deux pas à faire, et je savais que je ne tomberais pas. La force de ses bras me permis d'atteindre mon fauteuil, et m'écroulant dessus, je m'installais avec application. J'entendais ma camarade bienfaitrice qui soufflait un grand coup.

« -Merci. »

Elle se plaça dernière moi, ses deux mains agrippant les poignées de mon « véhicule » et me poussa hors de la chambre. Nous suivîmes les indications pour sortir de l'établissement et accéder au jardin. Il était rare que l'on m'amène à l'extérieur et je profitais à profusion des rayons que le soleil voulait bien m'offrir. L'espace était semblable à un terrain plat, mais l'herbe tondue au millimètre près montrait les soins apportés à l'endroit. Plusieurs sortes d'arbres étaient plantées çà et là, tout juste écloses et je ne pouvait comparer le parfum ambiant à aucun autre.

Nous nous baladions, là, suivant le chemin de terre à travers les allées de fleurs. Le temps était magnifique et je devais dire que le spectacle n'avait rien à voir avec celui que je percevais depuis mon balcon. Vu d'ici, tout semblait plus vivant, d'une couleur plus belle et d'une odeur plus pure. Je collais mon dos contre le dossier de mon fauteuil, levant la tête vers Claire qui me poussait toujours.

« -Je me disais ; tu dois avoir une bonne raison pour organiser une sortie. Une déclaration soudaine peut-être ? Tu voudrais m'offrir un bouquet de roses ? La taquinais-je sans retenue.

-Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de temps à autre d'être sérieuse ? Elle me répondit, ne faisant même plus attention à mes piques.

-Avec les filles dans ton genre, il est difficile d'être sérieuse.

-Dans mon genre ?

-Les jolies filles. »

Elle ralentit son allure visiblement troublée, et je riais mentalement sous crainte de recevoir une nouvelle insulte de sa part. Nous continuâmes sans un mot, ne sachant quoi dire à l'autre. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait, ni les questions de ne venaient pas à la commissures de mes lèvres. Il y avait juste une tension, comme si quelque chose nous retenait toutes deux de nous exprimer comme nous l'aurions voulu.

« -Ta sœur à l'air d'être quelqu'un de sympathique. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était dans des études scientifiques ?

-Tu ne possèdes même pas la moitié de son cerveau, c'est certain, me répondit Claire, fière d'avoir pu en placer une.

-Et dire que je commençais à me calmer. Tu veux bien t'arrêter sur ce banc là-bas ? J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

Elle suivit ma demande, s'asseyant jambes croisées sur l'appui de bois et me positionnant près d'elle, elle me jaugea. Je lui faisais signe, levant mon bras vers la direction m'intéressant. Claire haussa un sourcil sans tarder. A quoi bon regarder le ciel ?

Nous attendîmes ainsi quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, ils arrivent. Un envol de flamants roses, qui passait au dessus de nos têtes, tandis que nous fixions cette nuée comme deux spectatrices ahuries. La couleur rose de leurs plumes tachées d'un noir éclatant peignait dans l'air un tableau magnifiques où les oiseaux communiquaient entre eux. Nous n'osions rien dire et observions les oiseaux jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient qu'un point dans l'horizon.

« -Serah aurait adoré ça, me dit ma camarade, brisant le silence encore empli d'échos.

-Qu'en est-il de toi ? » Lui demandais-je à mon tour.

Elle hésita un instant puis continua à fixer le ciel, à son tour s'adossant au banc. Elle ne disait rien, clignait des yeux et suivait les nuages poussés par le vent. Je ne me formalisais pas, la voir ainsi et aussi calme me suffisait.

Depuis son arrivée, Claire m'avait semblé être ce genre de personne dont la personnalité, et plus particulièrement la nature, fait qu'ils ont tout envie de contrôler. Elle ne tenait pas en place, cela ce voyait, et l'enfermer dans un hôpital n'était pas chose à faire. Elle semblait sans arrêt sur les nerfs, et qu'elle ait des problèmes cardiaques ne m'étonnait pas vraiment finalement.

« -Pas mal. » laissa t-elle échapper.

Nous restions côte à côte quelques temps, laissant le temps au soleil d'arriver à son zénith. Nous arrivions à échanger quelques phrases simples, mais je ne pouvais pas me retenir et l'énervait passablement.

Voyant qu'elle m'ignorait encore, je fis mine de lui rouler dessus, avançant difficilement mon fauteuil jusqu'à ses jambes. Elle portait une jupe de couleur brune, qui taillait parfaitement à son corps et lui arrivait à mi cuisses. Pour le haut, c'était un gilet sans manches, brun également, qu'elle avait ouvert de moitié et qui laissait entrevoir un timide décolleté.

Claire était une jolie fille et c'était même peu dire tant son corps était bien sculpté. Son activité sportive intense à l'armée l'avait dotée de muscles, ni trop ni assez développés. S'exposer ainsi n'était donc pas malvenu le moins du monde.

Elle se releva, faisant le tour de mon fauteuil pour venir saisir les poignets et me ramener à l'intérieur. A notre arrivée devant notre chambre, nous croisions l'infirmière chargée de nos repas du soir. Cette dernière m'aida à retourner à mon lit sans que Claire n'eut à intervenir, ce qui me déçue fortement. Le regard qu'elle m'avait jeté tout à l'heure était un de ceux que j'aurais voulu revoir.

Comme habituellement, nous mangions chacune de notre côté. J'avais cette fois allumée la télévision dont nous disposions. Je ne savais pas quel genre de programme ma voisine de lit aimait, mais j'en déduisais qu'avec le peu que je connaissais d'elle, je devrais opter pour un programme sportif, voir un documentaire sur une exposition.

Ne trouvant pas cela à l'heure du repas, nous nous contentions des émissions habituelles, aux quizz et autres jeux où le gagnant empochait de l'argent.

« -Ces gens sont des idiots, dénonça t-elle.

-Je serais tout de même bien heureuse de gagner une somme pareille, lui répondis-je naturellement.

-Pour en faire quoi ? Tu crois qu'elle te rendrait ta mobilité ou tes souvenirs ? Ils sont obnubilés par l'argent au point où passer pour des incultes n'est plus un problème. Ils n'ont aucune estime d'eux-même. »

Claire tu étais tellement dure, mais je devais admettre que tu avais en partie raison. L'activité économique de nos jours n'étant pas au meilleur, certains se dévouaient et tentaient le tout pour le tout.

Voyant le regard que jetait ma camarade au poste, je préférais l'éteindre plutôt que de l'imaginer disparaître sans aucune forme de retenue. A la place, j'y préférais ma playlist musicale, appuyant sur la touche « play » de ma télécommande et attendant que la musique se diffuse dans notre chambre.

« -Depuis combien de temps dessines-tu ? » Demandais-je à Claire, dont l'expression faciale demeurait froide et inexpressive.

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais sentant mon regard la jaugeant en continu, elle se décida à me répondre non sans ronchonner. Je voyais qu'elle n'était du type à se confier facilement, ni à étaler sa vie à une fille avec elle partageait sa chambre depuis une journée seulement. Même en prenant en compte nos conditions de vie actuelles.

« -Ma mère peignait souvent lorsque j'étais plus jeune.

-Cela te vient d'elle ?

-Oui. »

Tu n'avais vraiment pas envie de m'en dire plus, n'est-ce pas Claire ? Mais j'allais t'y forcer, que tu le veuilles ou non.

« -Pourtant, j'ai lu quelque part que le dessin et la peinture étaient deux choses relativement différentes.

-Tout art est différent. Ma mère avait sa propre perception des choses lorsqu'elle peignait tout comme j'ai la mienne lorsque je dessine. Les techniques sont différentes, l'appui, la planche. C'est juste catégorisé en tant qu'art.

-Tu n'as jamais pensé à poser ? » Lui lançais-ce, adoptant un ton séduisant qui ne manquait jamais.

Elle haussa les sourcils, un air presque surpris s'affichant sur son visage avant qu'elle ne vienne croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

« -Vois-tu, chère amie, je possède mes propres talents en matière d'art ! Lui dis-je, alors qu'elle se retenait de rire.

-Toi ?

-Parfaitement ! D'ailleurs, si tu me prêtais ton carnet, je peux te jurer que je réussirais à te tirer le portrait. Et peut-être même plus...

-Si tu désire tant que ça voir mes croquis, demande le moi simplement. Cela m'évitera d'avoir à subir tes idioties sans nom.

-Mais je ne te permet pas ! J'étais tout à fait s... »

Elle me coupa, soulevant son carnet avec précaution et le posant sur ma table de nuit. Elle en profita pour débarrasser nos plateaux qu'elle rangea sur le chariot prévu à cet effet. Pendant ce temps, je contemplait le dessin qu'elle avait croqué en début d'après-midi. C'était les fleurs que Vanille m'avaient apportées. Elle avait redessinée les courbes de leurs tiges jusqu'à leurs pétales, y ajoutant une ombre profonde, et reproduisant à la perfection de minuscules gouttes d'eau légèrement tombant le long du vase dans lesquelles elles se trouvaient.

« -Un crayon, peut-être ? »

Intriguée, elle me tendit l'objet en question, me regardant toujours et en se demandant sans doute si tout ceci n'était que parodie quelconque.

« -Allonge toi. »

Elle cligna des yeux, visiblement troublée mais suivit mes demandes. Mon tableau allait donc prendre forme et je n'aurais plus qu'à faire preuve d'un peu d'imagination pour le reste. Je lui adressais un sourire qu'elle ne relevait pas.

« -Lève la tête, un peu plus haut. Regarde de ce côté, fixement et amène ton genou droit vers toi. Non, un peu moins, soit plus détendue. Pose tes mains sur le lit, près de tes hanches. Un peu plus loin. Voilà, maintenant ne bouge pas d'un cil. »

Je l'entendit soupirer et aussi, je rajoutais une petite indication qui allait à coup sûr la faire tiquer.

« -Une dernière chose...enlève cette mèche, elle m'empêche de voir tes yeux.. »

Ses pommettes se tintèrent de rouge, et évitant de me regarder, elle restait telle que je le lui avais demandé. Je commençais doucement, traçant quelques traits, de grandes bases et scrutant de temps en temps les actions de Claire. Elle n'en avait aucune. Elle demeurait sérieuse, perdue dans ses propres pensées. Elle attendait, tout simplement.

Les minutes passèrent, tranquillement et je voyais la luminosité de la pièce se réduire graduellement. Les reflets roses sur ses cheveux n'étaient presque plus visibles, ses yeux toujours fixant un point inexistant demeuraient pétillants et vifs. Je n'osais pas même parler des courbes de son corps qui avait dû en rendre fou plus d'un. Optant pour une position plus reposante pour mes muscles, peu développés certes, mais bien endoloris, je continuais ma mission du soir. Le noir pris place dans mes yeux sans même que je ne m'en rende compte.

Cillant à peine, je remarquais la pénombre dans laquelle était maintenant plongée la pièce. Mais je n'y accordait que peu d'importance alors que Claire retirait avec douceur le crayon à papier d'entre mes doigts. En faisant de même avec son carnet, elle considéra mon illustration et il me sembla voir , malgré mes yeux endormis, un sourire discret se dessiner sur ses lèvres rosées. Elle s'accroupit à ma hauteur, et sa respiration gentiment calme vint fouetter mon visage. Autour d'elle tournait une odeur sucrée de fruits rouges et de fleurs. Je n'esquissais aucun mouvement, son pouce se frôlant le dos de ma main dans un geste apaisant.

« -Fais des beaux rêves Fang.. »

_A demain, Sunshine..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous ! Et oui, cela fait environ une semaine que j'ai posté mon dernier chapitre, mais déjà le nouveau pointe le bout de son nez. J'essaye de récupérer mon énorme retard, tout en espérant que cela n'ai pas de répercussions sur la qualité de mes écrits. J'accepte toujours autant les commentaires de votre part, ainsi que vos hypothèses et petites prévisions concernant la suite de cette fiction que je travaille au mieux. Votre avis est celui qui m'importe le plus alors n'hésitez pas. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Socially Introverted: En un labs de temps aussi pauvre, je pardonne le peu de commentaires et ceux que j'ai reçu me contentent bien. Comme tu le dis très bien, il y a peu d'action dans cette fic et cela peut éventuellement rebuter certaines personnes qui n'apprécient pas forcément ce genre. Dans pas mal de fic Flight, on a des thèmes récurrents mais c'est rarement la mort qui est abordée du moins pas la mort imminente. Dans cette fic Fang n'est qu'un semblant immature, mais tout dépend là encore de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouve. La maladie l'a rendue plus sérieuse, et bizarrement à rendue Light (enfin Claire) plus douce à son égard. Je continuerais volontiers d'écrire avec ton soutien, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

**SnowVelvet: Avec impatience ? Hmmm mais l'impatience ne te vient-elle pas de mes spoils incessants ? *sors* Je pense que ce genre de fic peut rendre les personnages plus attachants, puisque plus proches d'une réalité que tout le monde connait plus ou moins. Le cancer est bien la cause de la perte de mémoire de Fang, étant donné qu'il touche certaines parties de son cerveau qui lui sont nécessaires pour établir des souvenirs. Niveau symptômes, un patient atteint peu aussi avoir des pertes d'équilibre, une paralysie partielle ou encore des troubles d'élocution et de la vision. (Vive les recherches!) C'est justement le genre de moments qui sont à mettre en avant, et avec une fic Flight, autant y aller franchement vu que c'est le but ! Ahah et concernant ce carnet à dessin, et bien pas de nouvelles dans ce nouveau chapitre mais il réapparaîtra d'ici...quelques pages. J'accentuerais la douceur au fur et à mesure, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu en raffole 8D Bonne lecture miss !**

**Kassiopee: Oh oui, quel petit ange que tu es de me laisser une review ! Je dois t'avouer que le moment en question est venu spontanément et n'était pas du tout prévu dans mon scénario de base. Mais il faut bien combler l'espace avant les bisous bisous et autres ! Le thème de la romance est vraiment dur à traiter dans le domaine hospitalier, surtout lorsqu'on sait qu'un patient du genre de Fang ou Light peut rendre l'âme en quelques minutes et c'est justement là où la tension se focalisera jusqu'à la fin. Il y aura de l'espoir jusqu'au bout, sinon pas d'intérêt ! Et voilà donc, ce nouveau chapitre en espérant que tu l'apprécie aussi !**

* * *

**-Chapitre 6 - **

L'air était agréable frais, et avec la chaleur qui possédait les lieux, c'était presque étonnant. Enfermée dans la salle d'eau adjacente à notre chambre, j'allais profiter d'une bonne douche, ne supportant plus la moiteur de ma chemise de nuit. Immédiatement, ma peau tenta de s'adapter à la fraîcheur de la pièce, alors que je me déshabillais totalement pour entrer dans la douche. Elle était spacieuse, et ce n'était pas question de luxe mais plutôt de praticité.

Pour les patients dont la mobilité était réduite, il n'était pas possible d'avoir un semblant d'hygiène. Je pensais à la façon dont ma camarade de chambre pouvait se doucher. A chaque fois qu'elle allait dans cette pièce, une infirmière devait l'accompagner. Je ne savais pas si cela gênait Fang, je n'avais jamais abordé la question avec elle, mais je me doutais pourtant qu'avec un caractère aussi fier, elle avait du avoir du mal à accepter la nécessité de l'aide de l'hôpital.

L'eau dégoulinait maintenant lentement, embrassant mon corps et le transformant à un bloc glacé, ce qui me fit le plus grand bien. J'avais horriblement chaud ces derniers temps. Cela faisait quelques semaines que j'étais ici, et la chaleur ne cessait d'affluer. L'eau glacée ruisselait pourtant sur mon corps, mais c'était comme la température de mon corps refusait une domination. Je me douchais avec une tranquillité qui n'était généralement pas mienne, presque chantonnant. Fang avait du me griller un ou deux neurones depuis que j'étais ici.

Elle était décidément différentes de toutes les personnes que j'avais rencontrées. Elle était affaiblie, souffrante et pourtant il y avait toujours cette lueur, espiègle, énergique qui battait dans ses yeux. Comme pour prouver à tous qu'il n'était pas temps qu'elle s'effondre. Comme semi-séparée, son âme était prisonnière d'un corps qu'elle ne disposait plus, qui n'était plus sous son contrôle et qui l'emprisonnait dans un état déplorable.

J'aurais voulu la rencontrer plus tôt. Je me demandais à quoi elle avait pu ressembler avant tout cela. Parfois, Vanille nous rendait visite et lui apportait des photos pour aider à sa mémoire. Elle se souvenait, certains jours, et d'autres ne lui disaient rien. Vanille ne semblait pourtant pas se démoraliser. Elle restait joyeuse, quoi que fus la réponse de son amie qui oubliait même qui elle était de tant à autre. Nous savions toutes les deux que la guérison de Fang allait être difficile, tout comme son combat incessant contre le cancer.

Je n'avais pas souhaité me rapprocher davantage de Fang, mais je devais avouer que cela en devenait difficile. Faute avait cette tendance à me chercher et concernant cela, je ne parvenais pas à la refréner. Elle avait eu ce don dès que nous nous étions rencontrées et les premiers jours en sa compagnie avait un semblant de maturité égal au QI d'une crevette. Crevette. Plus jamais je ne mangerais de crevettes. Elle ne se décidait pas à abandonner concernant la couleur de mes cheveux sur laquelle elle m'avait gentiment complimenté. Et harcelée durant des jours.

Mais j'avais beau passer les doigts sur mon cuir chevelu, aucune teinture rosée ne se décidait à en sortir. Je ne savais pas vraiment d'où cela me venait, ma mère possédant aussi ce genre de couleur. Je me souvenais de ses longs cheveux, toujours impeccablement soignés et souvent ramenés en un chignon. Cette personne avait tellement changée depuis ce temps là. Depuis que Serah et moi avions déménagées ensemble, je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'elle était devenue. Nous n'avions pas souhaité la laisser ainsi, mais après de multiples visites de médecins, il s'était avéré que notre mère n'était plus capable de s'occuper de nous. N'ayant véritablement pas d'autres choix que de la laisser à ses soins, nous avions pris nos distances avant de nous séparer d'elle. Cela n'avait pas été chose facile, et ma jeune sœur avait longtemps pleuré de ce qu'elle disait être un abandon face au mal-être de notre génitrice qui n'y était pour maintenant Snow s'occupait d'elle, tandis que moi aussi je l'abandonnais.

Je sortis de la douche, me mettant à la recherche d'une serviette. Saisissant une de celles reposant sur un meuble en bois et donc le pliage était impeccable, je m'enroulais vivement à l'intérieur, appréciant la douceur et la chaleur de cette dernière. Je me séchait vivement, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit subitement. J'eus juste le temps de nouer ma serviette autour de ma taille que débarquait Fang sur son fauteuil, et son infirmière habituelle.

« -Oh Claire ! A quelques secondes près, je te voyais nue, dommage » s'exclama t-elle.

Sa remarque me fit rougir, et je me retenais de lui mettre une claque en serrant les poings. Je m'écartais du passage tandis qu'elles prenaient la direction de la douche que j'avais précédemment utilisée.

« -Excusez moi Mademoiselle Farron, j'aurais du m'assurer que personne n'était là avant d'entrer, me dit l'infirmière, gênée de son erreur.

-Ce n'est rien » lui assurais-je.

Je tournais le dos à Fang tandis que cette dernière se faisait aider afin de retirer ses vêtements. De mon côté, je ne pouvais retourner dans notre chambre, sachant qu'en plein après midi, les portes menant sur le couloir sont obligatoirement ouvertes et les passages fréquents. En d'autres termes, j'allais devoir me changer ici.

En somme, ce n'était pas un réel problème, Fang étant trop occupée de son côté et son infirmière me cachant la vue, je ne risquais pas grand chose. Gardant toutefois ma serviette nouée, je passais mes sous-vêtements blancs avec difficulté, étant plus habituée à me dévêtir totalement pour plus de simplicité. Satisfaite de ma réussite, j'allais continuer sur ma lancé mais l'infirmière m'appela.

« -J'ai une urgence auprès d'un patient attitré, cela vous gêne t-il de vous occuper de Mademoiselle Yun quelques instants ? Je ne serait pas longue. »

Aussitôt dit, elle n'attendit pas un semblant de réponse de ma part, et s'en alla s'occuper d'un autre tandis que l'eau coulait encore. La voix de Fang s'éleva parmi le clapotis incessant mais c'était comme si je ne l'entendais pas. Je la regardais, assise sur une chaise prévue à cet effet tandis que le liquide glissait contre sa peau mâte. Ses os trop apparents m'arrachèrent une grimace, comprenant la faiblesse à laquelle elle était souvent soumise. Ajoutant cela à son crâne où les cheveux ne poussaient plus, sa figure ainsi assise de dos était à peine reconnaissable.

«-Ne me fixe pas comme ça, s'il te plaît. »

Je me maudissais intérieurement, me dirigeant vers elle et m'accroupissais à sa hauteur près du bac de douche. Elle me faisait toujours dos, les mains fermement raccrochées à sa chaise. Je ne me décidais à pas à faire le moindre mouvement. Je sentais le rouge s'attarder sur mes joues, et tentais de suivre ce qu'elle me demandait sans m'attarder sur son corps nu. Elle tourna la tête vers moi, comme pour m'attirer à regarder son visage et non son corps. Un sourire franc illuminait son visage et cette vision me conforta un peu. Juste un peu, parce que je savais parfaitement ce qui allait suivre.

« -Tu m'avais cachée que tu avais un si beau corps Sunshine. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Décidément, elle était incorrigible.

« -Je peux me charger de presque tout. Sauf mon j'ai besoin que tu m'aide à me tenir debout juste quelques instants pour que je puisse me rincer correctement. Malheureusement, tu ne me verra pas de face aujourd'hui !

-Ça me va. »

A défaut de pouvoir utiliser la fleur qu'elle avait dans les mains, j'appliquais du gel douche sur mes mains et commençais par frotter ses épaules. Je passais ensuite à son dos, caressant ses omoplates et sa taille finement construite, disposant une lignée de mousse. Je suivais avec précaution l'ascendance de sa colonne vertébrale, massant avec douceur les muscles à peine tendus. Sa peau n'était pas froide, mais brûlante, presque fiévreuse.

Je prenais la pomme de douche, vérifiant la température puis commençait à rincer le dos de ma camarade qui soufflait généreusement tandis que la cascade dégoulinait de son dos. Une fois cela fait, j'attendais tranquillement qu'elle continue de son côté. Je la regardait faire de loin, évitant de trop la reluquer ou alors j'allais passer pour le genre de personne que je n'étais alors qu'on m'avait forcé à l'assister.

« -J'ai fini. Il va falloir que tu me soulève. »

Je jurais intérieurement. J'allais être trempée et allait encore devoir me changer. Mais ce n'était pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix.

« -Enlève ton haut si tu veux.

-Et puis quoi encore ?! Lui répondis-je, la colère dirigeant mes mots.

-C'est juste pour que tu ne le mouille pas. Je ne me retourne pas ! Juré ! »

Je ne contrôlait plus mes mains qui tremblaient comme si j'étais prise de frissons. Nerveuse, j'hésitais entre suivre l'idée de mon amie ou la laisser là où elle était en attendant que son infirmière revienne. Quelle cruauté, me direz-vous mais, me dénuder comme ça...

Nous étions du même sexe, c'était vrai, nous étions plus que semblables. Mais je ne savais pas pourquoi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être rebutée face à l'idée que quiconque me voit nue. Que ce soit homme ou femme. Cela allait de paire avec mon asociabilité que j'assumais parfaitement. Me rapprocher de quelqu'un avait toujours été quelque chose de compliqué pour moi. Mais étrangement, Fang me mettait plus à l'aise que la plupart des étrangers avec qui j'avais eu à m'adresser. Même si nous ne nous connaissions seulement que depuis quelques semaines. Nos luttes respectives nous avaient liées d'une manière que je ne parvenais pas à vraiment définir. Mais c'était bien là.

« -Si je te vois regarder ne serais-ce qu'une fois dans ma direction, je t'étrangle sur le champ.. » la mettais-je en garde.

Elle acquiesça sans dire quoi que ce soit, et la honte mordant mes joues d'une hardeur de feu, je dégrafais mon soutien gorge pour le reposer à la place qu'il occupait quelques minutes plus tôt. Me plaçant derrière Fang, j'entourais sa taille de mes bras. J'étais nerveuse comme une enfant qui apprends le monde, si ce n'était pas stupide. Contractant mes muscles, j'annonçais un compte à rebours pour qu'elle puisse se lever au bon moment. De son côté, les mains de Fang se cramponnaient à mes bras dans l'espoir que je ne faiblisse pas.

« -Maintenant. »

Je faisais jouer mes muscles, soulevant difficilement le corps de ma camarade que je sentais rapidement glisser en arrière. J'étouffais un juron, me rapprochant d'elle juste m'appuyer sur son dos. Ma tête contre son omoplate droite, je fermais les yeux. Dieu, j'étais tellement gênée que s'en était idiot.

Sa main gauche restant accroché à moi, Fang s'empara de la poire et enclencha l'arrivée d'eau. Elle se rinça au mieux tandis que je tentais d'éviter le jet d'eau en restant aussi près que possible d'elle. Je me détendais graduellement malgré le corps nu de Fang contre le mien, la vapeur d'eau nous englobant toutes deux. Elle finit par passer sa tête sous le jet, la secouant vivement puis coupa l'eau pour se laisser sécher naturellement quelques secondes. Je contemplais son visage amorphe, un semblant épuisé, écoutant son souffle presque suffocant qui cherchait un air respirable. L'eau coulait encore, le long de son corps et sur ses joues. L'espace d'une seconde, j'eus l'impression étrange qu'elle pleurait. Ses lèvres pulpeuses gouttaient encore, et je mis à m'imaginer les essuyant. Mais à quoi je pensais ?! Elle tourna la tête mais m'entendais grogner son nom, elle se mit à sourire.

« -Ne ferais-tu pas du C ?

-La ferme où je te laisse tomber.

-Tu n'est pas drôle Claire, ricana t-elle. »

Je la soutenais encore afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir sur sa chaise sans risquer d'en tomber. J'allais retrouver ma serviette, tout à en lui en apportant une au passage que je posais sur ses épaules.

« -Pour la peine, tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller » lui dis-je, un peu rancunière face à ses remarques idiotes.

Elle s'enroula dans le tissu blanc et s'adressant vivement à moi, elle me tira la langue. « Quelle gamine » pensais-je mentalement. Parfois, il me semblait que Fang avait le même âge que sa jeune amie Vanille. Je me demandait à sa pauvre maturité avait pu s'évaporer.

Heureusement pour moi, l'infirmière revint à ce moment, mon cerveau non loin d'un craquage émotionnel de type Yun. J'adressais un geste de la main à la fanfaronne qui baissa sa serviette d'une traite en guise de réponse. La femme en blouse s'indigna, et je détournais immédiatement le regard pour m'intéresser à plus important. M'habillant en vitesse, sous le sifflement du crâne d'œuf pervers qui me servait de camarade de chambre, je rejoignais la chambre.

Serah m'avait proposé une sortie aujourd'hui, et même sans être friande de shopping, je mourrais d'envie de quitter l'hôpital pour seulement quelques heures. Mon état de santé me le permettant encore, j'allais pouvoir profiter d'une promenade avec ma cadette et cela allait me faire le plus grand bien. Fang allait sans doute m'en vouloir, elle qui ne pouvait pas quitter cet endroit, mais cela m'était égal. Oui, j'étais égoïste, mais elle m'avait cherchée.

Je griffonnais un mot sur un bout de papier, histoire qu'elle ne croit pas à ma mort imminente due à ma disparition. Serah m'avait donné rendez-vous devant l'hôpital aux alentours de quatorze heures et, l'heure dite étant arrivée, je m'éclipsais avec joie de la pièce que je devais supporter en continu. Je rejoignais ma jeune sœur qui me sauta immédiatement dessus comme si elle ne m'avait pas vu depuis des mois alors qu'elle me rendait visite une à deux fois par semaines. Ne disposant que d'un bus comme moyen de transport, ma cadette s'extasia à m'expliquer avoir calculé par avance nos destinations, le nombre de minutes que nous passerions dans chaque magasins, l'argent que nous allions y dépenser, et tout un tas d'autres calculs déraisonné qui me laissait croire qu'elle avait perdue la tête. Ou bien vivre seule la rendait tellement autonome qu'elle prenait garde à ne pas gaspiller quoi que ce soit de sa vie.

Prenant donc le dit bus, nous arrivâmes bientôt en centre ville. Les rues étaient bondées, d'adultes comme d'enfants qui batifolaient. La saison bien avancée, et le beau temps étonnamment présent, beaucoup profitaient des rayons du soleil sur les terrasses des cafés environnants.

« -Pourquoi ne pas commencer par cette boutique ? Me demanda Serah, toute joyeuse.

-N'as tu pas assez de vêtements dans ton armoire ? »

Elle m'ignora, pris ma main et m'entraîna à sa suite. Nous traversions allées sur allées, et j'avisais brièvement les ensembles, jeans et t-shirts sur les cintres. La voix de ma jeune sœur me coupa alors que je regardais un jean dont le prix faramineux me choquait.

« -Claire ! Ce t-shirt t'irait bien non ? »

Elle me tendis un haut blanc basique, où les inscription « I love me » étaient inscrites. Haussant un sourcil, je répliquais.

« -Je ne suis pas narcissique à ce point !

-Et bien moi, je te le prends, me répondit-elle sans ce soucier de ce que je pouvais lui dire.

-Serah ! »

Impossible à stopper, ma sœur s'en alla à la caisse et je soupirais, la laissant faire ce qu'elle voulait car après tout, on ne me laisserait pas sortir ainsi très souvent. Nous parcourions les rues, Serah faisant les vitrines tandis que je me laissais distraire par la foule qui nous entouraient. Mon attention fut par deux fois happée par des salons de coiffures, concernant la couleur si particulière de mes cheveux qui étaient sujets aux plaisanteries de cette idiote de cancéreuse. Mais très vite, une autre idée germa dans mon esprit. Ne voulant stopper Serah dans la programme qu'elle avait si gentiment organisé, je lui demandais de me retrouver à un café dont les tables étaient presque vides. Elle hésita, se demandant sans doute si me laisser seule était une bonne idée, mais accepta finalement.

J'entrais dans la boutique que j'avais précédemment observée, étudiant chacun des produits proposée. La femme qui attendait à l'accueil me héla. Elle me renseigna rapidement sur la nature de ce qu'ils proposaient et je ne prenais que quelques minutes pour me décider.

« -Je prends celle ci »

Elle encaissa mon achat, et je rejoignais Serah qui attendait déjà à la place choisie, sirotant un diabolo fraise à en juger par la couleur. Je ne demandais que de l'eau, alors que ma cadette pointait du doigt le sachet suspect que je tenais entre mes doigts.

« -Un cadeau » dis-je simplement.

L'après midi se déroula dans le calme. Enfin, c'était sans compte la boule de nerf qui me servait de sœur, mais dans l'ensemble, la journée fut bien tranquille me concernant. Suivant toujours le plan prévu, nous finissions par nous séparer à l'arrêt de bus, Serah devant choisir une ligne différente de la mienne. Je la serrais dans mes bras tandis qu'elle me jurait de venir me voir d'ici quelques jours, s'arrachant difficilement à mon étreinte. Elle monta dans son bus, me faisait un signe de la main avec que ce dernier ne démarre et je ne la quittait des yeux que lorsqu'elle se trouvait hors de ma portée.

M'enfonçant à travers la foule qui se précipitait maintenant vers les bus arrivants, j'évitais gracieusement les tas de muscles, femmes frêles et autres enfants hurlant pour venir trouver ma place. Sur le chemin, je regardais longuement la route me menant à l'hôpital. Avec Serah précédemment à mes côtés, je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention au paysage mais je devais avouer qu'il n'y avait mieux comme endroit tranquille. Une nature vaste, et des champs de culture qui s'étalaient sur plusieurs kilomètres. C'était loin de tout tracas quotidien.

Descendant là où je le devais, je regardais avec peu d'envie le bâtiment que j'avais quitté quelques heures auparavant. Traversant le parking désert, je poussais la porte en verre et attendait l'ascenseur qui m'amènerait directement à bon étage. Puis, je suivais le long du couloir dont l'aspect blanc me rendait encore mal à l'aise et pénétrait finalement dans ma chambre.

Fang était là, me jetant un regard malveillant et dans ses mains, l'album photo que Vanille lui avait récemment acheté. Elle m'ignora bêtement alors que j'enlevais ma veste et ma sacoche avant de les ranger à leur place. Elle ne releva pas la tête lorsque je m'approchait d'elle.

« -Je t'ai pas trop manquée j'espère, me dit-elle, presque vexée.

-Excuse moi, je ne pensais que voir ma sœur était une mauvaise chose » lui répondis-je, sans appel.

Elle grogna, puis plus rien et voyant qu'il n'y avait pas d'amélioration, je me décidait à m'asseoir près d'elle. Ses yeux soudainement exorbités de mon attitude, pour la moins inhabituelle j'en convenais, m'arrachèrent un sourire.

« -Ferme les yeux, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.. »

Elle s'exécuta en grommelant, tandis que je fouillais dans le sac et attrapait avec précaution la perruque que je lui avait acheté. Si sa condition n'avait pas été aussi désastreuse, elle aurait pu croire à une blague. Au moins, elle n'était pas multicolore, c'était déjà ça.

La vendeuse avait été serviable et m'avait gentiment conseillé. Je m'étais finalement décidé sur une perruque brune, en cheveux véritables sachant que le prix m'était un peu égal, et ressemblant au possible à la tignasse de l'ancienne brunette qui me faisait face.

« -Ne bouge pas jusqu'à ce que je te le dise. »

Elle marmonna vaguement et je lui ordonnais de baisser la tête. Se faisant, je posais le bonnet sur son crâne, et lui demandait de se relever pour observer le résultat. J'arrangeai quelques mèches afin qu'elle parsèment le visage de Fang comme je m'en souvenais sur les clichés. Pour finir, je nouais une rapide tresse derrière son oreille gauche.

« -Ouvre »

Je regardais ses yeux de jade sans pouvoir me défaire de cette nouvelle aura qui émanait d'elle. Étrange de constater à quel point une coiffure peu changer quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'était pas plaisante sans ses cheveux. Malgré la faiblesse qui avait prise son corps, ce dernier était encore agréable à regarder. Mais y ajoutant ses cheveux, je devrais admettre que Fang était agréablement séduisante. Les longues mèches noires épousaient la forme de son visage à la perfection, et ses iris verts avait cet air moqueur, taquin, que je connaissais. Son grain de beauté joliment posé sous son œil droit faisait ressortir le tout.

« -Je te plais Sunshine ? » Me lança t-elle, fidèle à elle-même.

Hoquetant une réponse aussi faible que le souffle du vent en cette période et à la place, je lui tendais un miroir afin qu'elle s'observe.

« -Ahh, s'exclame t-elle en se recoiffant d'un doigt. Tu aurais dû me voir avant tout ça, je suis sûre que je t'aurais fais craquer ! »

Je levais les yeux au ciel, remarquant qu'elle était toujours aussi obsédée par cette idée. Depuis mon arrivée, Fang revenait sans arrêt à la charge. Je ne savais pas vraiment si elle était sérieuse, ne lui ayant rien demandé à ce propos, mais me faire de rentre dedans chaque jour était chose devenue habituelle. Je ne pouvais cependant pas nier qu'elle avait beaucoup de charme.

« -Maintenant que j'ai récupéré mes cheveux, il serait dommage que tu ne fasse pas connaissance de la véritable Fang Yun, pas vrai ?

-Je jurais pourtant qu'une seule était suffisante.. » lui répondis-je, rentrant un peu dans son jeu.

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, comme le ferais un prédateur face à sa proie et je compris très vite que c'était pas de bonne augure. Avec la délicatesse d'une félin, j'observais ma camarade s'approcher de moi. Étrangement, je ne ressentais pas le besoin de reculer et l'affronter sur son propre terrain m'attirait indéniablement.

En un quart de seconde, j'oubliais de réagir et ses crocs se plantaient à la base de mon cou. Mes yeux s'agrandirent, mais je n'eus pas le temps de la repousser qu'elle avait déjà repris sa place initiale. L'action avait durée moins de cinq secondes, mais je ressentais encore la morsure qui avait paralysé mes nerfs et m'avait laissé incapable d'une quelconque mobilité. J'avais toujours cette sensation rapide, de son souffle brûlant qui s'était posé sur mon cou.

« -Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Je ne.. »

Sa main se baladant sur ma joue, elle retira une perle d'eau qui glissait le long de mon visage. Sa paume était chaude, douce et pourtant je sentais le tambourinement de mon cœur s'accélérer au point où la douleur affluait dans tout mon corps et résonnait comme le tic-tac d'une horloge.

« -Je...Ce n'est rien. Sûrement un coup de pompe après ma balade d'aujourd'hui » tentais-je de justifier.

Je me levais avec douceur, l'environnement autour de moi s'éclairant de blanc. Parvenant enfin jusqu'à mon lit et m'y allongeant, presque rassurée, je me reposais quelques minutes, les yeux clos et tentant d'oublier les événements passés qui avait forcé mon cœur à s'emballer de la sorte. Mais plus je le voulais et moins j'y arrivais. Au final, je ne pensais plus qu'à cela, et la main sur ma poitrine, j'essayais de me relaxer tant bien que mal.

Tout près de moi, j'entendis un cliquetis sur le sol et réalisait très vite que Fang tentait de se lever.

« -Je vais aller prévenir quelqu'un, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.

-Je vais bien, assurais-je.

-Non, tu ne va pas bien. »

Elle se leva difficilement, faisait marcher les muscles de ses bras tandis que ses jambes semblaient désarticulées et la suivant de contrainte. Je la regardais partir, aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait et cette image m'embarrassa. _Pourquoi te démène tu de cette manière pour moi ?_ Mais en y repensant, je savais que j'aurais fais la même chose si cela avait été elle.

Je clignais des yeux et il faisait déjà nuit. J'avais du m'endormir quelques heures.

La lumière des néons du jardin extérieur produisait cette illumination habituelle centrée autour d'un orange clair. Le balcon était encore ouvert à cause de la chaleur, nous prodiguant un courant d'air frais. Et pourtant Fang ne dormait toujours pas. Je la savais épuisée, assommée par sa chimio. Mais Fang ne dormait pas.

Son visage semblait plus triste qu'à l'usure, c'était presque comme si elle se regardait avec dédain. Le regard posé sur ses doigts dont la finesse était extrême, c'était comme si elle souffrait de cette image. Comme si elle en était répugnée, de tout cela et d'elle-même. Elle ne pleurait pas pourtant. Il n'y avait que l'expression de son visage qui avait adopté cette tristesse inusuelle, tandis que sa mâchoire se crispait sous la colère.

La main qu'elle ne maintenait pas en l'air, sujette à ses regards, agrippait aux draps de son lit avec force et désespoir. La voir lutter ainsi contre son mal être plus que profond, je me rendais compte a quel point elle se battait sans cesse. A quel point la jeune fille qui accompagnait toutes mes journées était en réalité une guerrière et non pas seulement une idiote ) l'humour douteux et dont je m'étais vite faite l'opinion.

« -Va te faire foutre… »

Elle n'avait pas idée que je l'écoutais, elle parlait seule. Face à face avec sa maladie qui la dévorait depuis trop longtemps déjà, sa voix semblait plus agressive, plus tendue que celle que j'entendais chaque jours.

« -Quand est ce que tu te décidera à m'abandonner saloperie… »

Une de ses mains entrechoqua sa tempe droite, et fermant le poing elle se cogna successivement. Pas assez fort pour s'assommer, mais bien assez pour se blesser.

« -Dégage ! Dégage de là ! »

Elle s'y repris a plusieurs reprises. Cognant son crâne sans autres formalités, sans explications pas vraiment nécessaire. Elle craquait, tout cela était plus que compréhensible. Se repliant sur elle même, sa souffrance pouvait se lire a travers chacun des spasmes qui la prenait. Légèrement, sa colère, sa frustration et sa peine la faisait frémir. Elle se savait impuissante.

Je posais un pied hors du lit, et je sentis son regard immédiatement s'appuyer sur moi.

« -Claire…je..je ne voulais pas te réveiller.. »

Je m'approchait d'elle, titubante, d'une lenteur probablement due à mon état de sommeil bien avancé et à mon stupide cœur qui avait fais des siennes des heures plus tôt. Elle ne me lâchait pas, ses yeux suivant le moindre de mes gestes jusqu'à que je m'asseye à ses côtés dans un geste de réconfort. Ne sachant véritablement quoi faire, je posais ma main sur la sienne toujours crispée sur ses draps.

Comme j'en avais l'habitude, je caressais sa paume avec mon pouce, doucement inquiète de la froideur cadavérique de cette dernière. Immédiatement elle attrapait mes doigts et j'en fus étrangement surprise. C'était comme si elle s'accrochait a moi, une poigne juste nous retenant l'une à l'autre. Une poigne forte malgré ce qu'elle avait du encaisser depuis la découverte de sa tumeur et le début de son traitement. Une guerrière, une battante. Sans honte, je saisissais ses doigts de la même manière. Elle ne répondit pas, ni d'aucune parole, ni d'aucun geste. Je n'avais rien à lui dire là et le silence était le meilleur a préserver pour l'instant même.

Quelques secondes passèrent,nos doigts toujours nouées les uns aux autres dans un esprit de soutien mutuel. Je sentis finalement Fang relâcher sa prise, sa tête se posant sur mon épaule. Toujours secouée de tremblements, je l'entendais murmurer avec une douceur et à la fois un sérieux qu'elle ne m'avait jamais laissé percevoir jusqu'alors.

« -Comment va tu ? »

Avec faiblesse, je tournais mon visage pour pouvoir la regarder face à face. Mes yeux étaient presque clos, mais je sentais l'intensité de son regard se figer sur ma personne.

« -Un peu...fatiguée »

Un rire léger sortit de ses lèvres, et elle passa ses doigts sur mon avant bras où un bleu c'était formé. Je ne me souvenais pourtant pas de l'avoir vu plus tôt.

« -Ils t'ont injecté un calmant, un truc du genre. Me demande pas, je retiens pas les noms de ces trucs là. »

Je déposais ma main sur sa tête, observant son crâne à nu. La mienne tournait un peu, et je savais qu'à ce moment là, mon regard n'avait sans doute pas l'air très clair.

« -Tu l'a enlevée..

-Je la remettrais demain. » me rassura t-elle

Elle saisit mon poignet, le descendant à sa bouche pour me faire un baise main. Même endormie, la douceur de ses lèvres me fit lentement frissonner. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il était en train de m'arriver, ni ne comprenait cette soudaine preuve d'affection. Je savais juste qu'un globe de chaleur avait pris mon cou, un peu comme si j'allais étouffer, tandis que ses bras prenaient possession de ma taille dans une simple étreinte.

Ma joue contre son épaule, mes yeux cessèrent de combattre et le sommeil commença à m'emporter , comme si l'effet du calmant se diffusant encore dans mes veines avait eu un regain.

La voix de Fang me berçait tandis que ses mains se baladaient, montant puis descendant la courbe de mon dos. Sa main gauche cessa sa caresse et je sentis mon corps tomber en arrière alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre moi. La musique vint emplir la pièce et je comprenais qu'elle venait d'enclencher sa playlist favorite.

**Let's say sunshine for everyone / But as far as I can remember / We've been migratory animals / Living under changing weather / Someday we will foresee obstacles / Through the blizzard, through the blizzard / Today we will sell our uniform / Live together, live together.**

Vivre ensemble ? N'était-ce pas ce que nous faisions depuis plusieurs temps déjà ? Je me demandais seulement quand les uniformes en question pourraient nous être enlevés.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour / Bonsoir à ceux qui me lisent ! Cela fait quelques mois que je n'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre (oui, j'écris trop peu, je le sais bien...). Je vous présente donc un nouveau chapitre de cette fic qui j'espère, arrive encore à vous séduire. Comme toujours, je ne refuse pas les commentaires, critiques et autres et remercie ceux qui m'en laissent encore ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**CandySona: Mmmh tant que la fic te plait, pourquoi ne pas commenter? Oui, il me fallait une scène un peu mignonne et touchante qui puisse les rapprocher alors un petit achat compulsif, c'est bien ! La douche c'est bien aussi, un peu pervers sur les bords mais comme le savent ceux qui me connaissent bien, je suis bien trop amatrice pour l'éviter. Dans ce chapitre, le sens de l'humour dont tu parle est un peu plus mis en retrait. La relation Fang / Light est toujours un peu tendue et au final ça donne des côtés humoristiques alors que ce sont plus des piques qu'elles s'envoient. Piques amicales, mais quand même ^^ Bonne lecture miss :)**

**Socially Introverted: Eheh oui je sais à quel point elle reste un personnage que tu apprécie, même si les représentations peuvent être multiples en fonction des fics. Pour moi, elle reste une jeune femme un peu fêtarde (dans cette fic) dont l'esprit est droit, simple, sans obliques ni tournants. Je t'avoue que j'ai plus de mal avec Claire et j'aurais tendance à la faire pleurer sans arrêt avant de me rendre contre que c'est totalement de l'out of character. J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! **

**Melle Jaime: Merci de ton commentaire et heureuse que tu apprécie mes écrits. Je ne suis pas très forte en auto-critiques mais je dois reconnaître que la plupart de mes écrits ont beaucoup de contenu introspectif. Mais c'est ce que j'aime faire alors, j'espère que tu continuera à apprécier :)**

* * *

**\- Chapitre 7 -**

Même endormie, Claire possédait cette expression faciale propre à elle-même. Glaçante et encore moins agréable qu'une perfusion répétée dans une seule et unique veine. C'était ce que je ressentais à travers ses yeux dont le bleu pâle et presque ciel se posait sur ma personne comme une douce lame d'argent. Une lame qui de nombreuses fois aurait pu m'égorger vive, mais étrangement ne l'avait pas fait, comme trop honteuse de se poser sur une condamnée.

Les yeux en question étaient pour le moment clos, et la figure presque sage de l'ancienne militaire reposait tranquillement près de moi, sa cage thoracique se soulevant sous de douces nuances de battements. Ses cernes étaient posées sur son visage, indélébiles et marquant la trace profonde de la fatigue qui se développait en elle. Cela faisait environ un mois que nous nous côtoyions toutes deux dans cette chambre dont les murs blancs me donnait de plus en plus la nausée.

A chaque jour passant, Claire se révélait différente des idées que je m'étais fixées. Elle était certes, peu sociable, et avait un caractère fort, aussi poli qu'une roche dont les bouts ne sont qu'éraflés. Au fur et à mesure, je voyais cependant que tout cela n'était qu'une facette qu'elle se donnait mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à appliquer me concernant. Peut-être était-ce ma maladie qui l'en empêchait, ou simplement moi ? Dans tout les cas, Claire était devenu l'une des personnes constamment présente dans ma vie et dont je ne regrettais pas la présence. Elle me soutenait, et malgré son caractère irrémédiablement complexe, il me semblait que ma présence lui était également nécessaire.

Nous nous battions à armes égales, contre un ennemi que nous ne pouvions réellement stopper d'un coup de poing. Et bien que nous ne l'aurions pas voulu, une entraide nous apparaissait nécessaire. Il n'y avait aucune amélioration, ni chez l'une, ni chez l'autre au point où nous nous demandions si nos traitements était finalement efficaces.

« -Claire.. » l'appelais-je en murmurant.

Je frôlais sa main de la mienne, suivant ses phalanges avec douceur pour ne pas la surprendre. Ses paupières se mirent en mouvement, et elle cligna des yeux, grimaçant et éblouie par les premiers rayons du soleil. Elle soupira, comme exaspérée d'être près de moi.

« -Ça fait cinq fois en deux semaines. Si tu tiens tant que ça à moi, tu devrais peut-être rapprocher ton lit » lui dis-je en plaisantant.

Elle me fusilla du regard, ses joues se tintant pourtant d'un doux rose, s'harmonisant à ses cheveux légèrement en bataille.

« -Si tu ne me réveillait pas chaque nuits en marmonnant, j'éviterais peut-être de m'endormir dans ton lit. »

Elle traînassa jusqu'à son matelas, l'œil ouvert péniblement et ses pieds ne la suivant que de peu, s'effondrant sur ce dernier. La blonde se positionna sur le dos, inspirant avec douceur l'air rempli de ce que j'appelais des pesticides médicaux.

« -Parfois je me demande d'où te viens cette idée qui te mène à penser que je voudrais m'endormir près de toi. »

Je mordais mes lèvres, sur lesquelles s'exposaient finalement un sourire mesquin. Provoquant et teinté de moquerie. Un de ses sourires qu'elle détestait mais dont j'abusais avidement, pour son plus grand malheur d'ailleurs.

« -Et bien, je pense que de t'entendre prononcer mon nom durant ton sommeil doit y être pour quelque chose... » lui répondis-je.

J'attendais une quelconque réaction mais rien ne vint. Quelques secondes passèrent mais la voix de Claire s'était décidée à se muer dans sa gorge et à ne pas en sortir. Observant ma camarade de chambre, je remarquais enfin ses lèvres joliment humectées et entrouvertes. De celles-ci, s'échappaient un court et discret soupir. Si j'avais été capable de me déplacer, pour sûr je l'aurais secouée comme un prunier pour cet affront que de m'ignorer de la sorte. Mais..merde, elle était vraiment belle ainsi. Un vrai rayon de soleil dans ma petite vie misérablement morte. Bien que n'ayant pas goûté à sa chaleur bienfaitrice, elle restait un formidable soutien pour moi.

Je me laissais tomber à mon tour, appréciant quelques minutes de repos supplémentaire avant l'arrivée de nos déjeuners respectifs.

Claire était vraiment une drôle de personne. Le givre et le feu à la fois, elle ne baissait que très rarement sa garde. Quelques fois, je n'avais pas l'impression d'être en mesure de l'atteindre. Ni même digne de l'aborder tant elle se détachait de tout. Si cet endroit était peuplé de médecin à l'allure robotique et inhumaine, elle était sans doute encore une nouvelle espèce. Elle était une catégorie à elle seule. Elle possédait cette aura différente de toutes les personnes que j'avais rencontrées ici. Puissante, menaçante mais autour d'elle, je me sentais exclusivement vivante. Là n'était pas simple à expliquer ce qui m'attirait chez l'ancienne militaire.

Indéniablement, il y avait son physique de rêve. Mais cela au delà de toute attirance et dans la bulle qu'elle s'était forgée, dans l'immensité de sa carapace, j'avais trouvé un réconfort que je n'avais pu comparer ni aux visites régulières de Vanille, ni à celle de qui que ce soit d'autre. C'était autre chose, c'était différent. C'était comme s'attacher à un électron libre qui tentait de s'adapter à la vie en communauté, ce qui était chose plutôt compliqué et même quasi-impossible. Mais ayant été placé ici de force, l'électron en question s'adaptait et semblait se métamorphoser de jours en jours. J'arrivais même à l'attirer dans mon lit...enfin, tout n'était que question de point de vue.

Avais-je des ressentis concernant Claire, me demanderiez-vous ? Je vous répondrais là qu'il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas goûté la peau de quelqu'un et que la sienne me semblait tout bonnement délicieuse. Correction. Le peu d'accès que j'avais eu sur son cou m'avait donné un appétit immédiat pour sa peau d'albâtre à la senteur florale, mêlée à la douceur d'une poignée de fruits rouges. Très certainement les composants de ses shampoings, nulle personne n'avait la peau parfumée à la mûre au naturel. Et pourtant, je savais que cette fille n'avait rien d'ordinaire et...ses cheveux ! Cette couleur ne pouvait pas être naturelle et pourtant, Claire s'acharnait à me dire que c'était le cas à un point où j'avais failli lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

« -Mademoiselle Yun, dormez-vous encore ? »

Je reconnu la voix de mon infirmière, discrètement entrant dans la chambre pour ne pas réveiller la belle endormie sur le lit d'à côté.

« -Non, je suis réveillée. »

Elle déposa mon plateau près de moi, me chargeant de remettre l'autre à ma partenaire encore profondément enlacée à Morphée.

Je me contentais d'acquiescer et comme si elle n'avait jamais été là, elle disparue. Je commençais mon déjeuner sans réelle envie, lorsqu'une idée germa dans mon esprit. Saisissant mon carnet à dessin, gentiment offert par Serah lors de sa dernière visite, j'alternais entre gribouillage et grignotage.

Claire avait raison, je n'étais pas particulièrement douée en dessin. Mais je savais que le premier que je lui avais fais ne lui avait pas déplu. La raison était simple : il se trouvait encore dans mon carnet et la page était restée intacte. Même Claire n'y avait pas touché. Aucune retouches et juste un dessin simple et un peu idiot qui avait su la faire sourire.

J'achevais mon déjeuner et traçais les traits insignifiants de ma prochaine illustration. « Dernières œuvres d'une artiste cancéreuse », ça sonnait plutôt bien comme nom de série.

« -Tu me prends encore pour modèle ? Tu n'en as donc jamais assez de me regarder ? Demanda Claire, les yeux fermés mais apparemment réveillée.

-Pas le moins du monde Sunshine, lui répondis-je.» ajoutais-je en la taquinant un peu.

Elle soupira, passant sa main sur ses yeux qui se rouvraient difficilement.

« -Parfois, je me demande vraiment si tu plaisante ou si tu essais vainement de me draguer.

-Qui sait ? »

Elle se leva, tout juste somnolente et s'empara de son plateau déjeuner, dont j'étais, soit dit en passant, secrètement mais horriblement jalouse. Merde, c'était comme si tout ses plats avaient cet aspect succulent et attirant qui n'était destiné qu'à moi.

« -Cela sera toujours non Fang.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé aujourd'hui ! » Protestais-je.

Il était vrai que je lui avais souvent demandé de faire preuve de bonne foi envers moi, la pauvre malade. Mais Claire ne pouvait pas ignorer mon état et savait, malgré mes supplications, que cela serait pire si je ne respectais pas le régime strict que l'on m'avait infligé.

« -Le programme de la journée ?

-Pas la moindre idée. A quelle heure ta chimio ?

-Quinze heures. Il me laissent un temps de digestion, ajoutais-je en ricanant. Et toi, que dit ton planning ? »

Étudiant la feuille, cryptée d'information déposée contre son lit, elle haussa un sourcil.

« -Rendez-vous avec le médecin traitant

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Comme si j'en savais plus que toi. »

Je m'interrogeais à mon tour. Cela ne devait pas être très grave et Claire serait revenue aussitôt.

Tandis que cette dernière prenait la direction de la salle de bain, je tentais de me lever par mes propres moyens. A l'aide de mes béquilles, je poussais sur mes jambes, forçant un maximum afin de me mettre debout, encore tremblante. Mon corps arrivait à ses derniers retranchements mais je ne me décidais pas à l'abandonner. Pas avant d'avoir tout tenté pour survivre.

La journée allait, comme d'habitude, être longue, mais quelque chose me disait qu'elle n'allait pas être si mauvaise que cela. L'instinct féminin peut-être ?

Le clapotis de l'eau sur le carrelage de la pièce voisine me parvenant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fantasmer sur mon imagination, je l'avouais, quelque peu perverse. J'étais trop curieuse, je le savais mais ce genre d'envie n'était que trop dure à refréner. J'approchais aussi silencieusement que possible de la porte tout juste entrouverte.

Observant l'intérieur, je remarquais vivement la présence d'une buée opaque sur les parois de la douche. La stature de Claire était immobile, placée sous le jet d'eau probablement brûlant, et je me délectais des courbes gracieuses que je pouvais ainsi percevoir.

Si j'avais été capable de me déplacer sans mon équipement infernal, j'aurais été en mesure de me glisser près d'elle sans bruit. J'aurais pu à nouveau sentir son corps se coller contre le mien. Mais l'excuse qu'avait utilisé mon infirmière ne marcherait pas plus d'une fois, et je devais dire que je lui avait été très reconnaissante.

« -Encore à reluquer des jeunes filles sous la douche ? Tu ne changeras jamais, Fang ! »

La voix de Vanille me fit presque sursauter et posant mon index sur mes lèvres, je lui intimait le silence. Je me recouchais au plus vite sur mon lit priant pour que l'ancienne militaire n'ait rien entendu de notre conversation.

« -Tu en pince pour elle, c'est évident.

-Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Tes yeux. Ils sont rivés sur elle comme si allait la dévorer. Et l'expression sur ton visage qui est plus adorable que... »

Je lui lançait un regard dissuasif et elle levait les mains en l'air, comme plaidant son innocence.

« -On se soutient. C'est normal que je l'apprécie.

-Oh oui, je vois de quel genre de soutien tu veux parler., me répondit-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

-Au lieu de dire des âneries, pourquoi ne viendrait-tu pas m'aider à me doucher ?

-Ton infirmière Farron m'en voudrais à coup sûr. »

Je soupirais tandis qu'elle appuyait sur le bouton rouge de la télécommande déposée sur ma table de nuit, appelant ainsi une jeune femme en blouse blanche. Elle arriva suivit d'un jeune homme que j'eus du mal à reconnaître. Ma mémoire me faisait encore défaut, mais à la façon dont il jaugeait Vanille, ils devaient être très proches. Il portait un simple t-shirt, s'accordant à la couleur grisonnante de ses cheveux, et un jean usé. Il était jeune et aucune marques sur son visage n'annonçait qu'il eut plus de vingt cinq ans.

« -Bonjour Fang » me salua t-il, entrant timidement et s'approchant de mon amie rouquine.

A la vue de son attitude envers elle, et prenant en compte le léger rougissement sur leurs joues respectives, je me doutais que ces deux là s'étaient entichés l'un de l'autre. Vanille regardait son ami, d'une tête plus grande qu'elle, et c'était comme si détacher ses yeux des siens allait l'achever.

« -Salut Hope », lui répondis-je, son prénom s'imposant dans mon esprit.

Le garçon se dirigea vers moi, le regard baissé. Non pas honteux, je dirais même plutôt intimidé, le regard de mon jeune ami se posa sur moi et je le vis détailler mon visage avec lenteur. Je le rassurais, souriant franchement pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas de mon cas Je lui adressais un rapidement clin d'œil, dirigeant mon regard vers la rouquine. Ils avaient l'air heureux ensembles, et j'étais heureuse pour Vanille. Elle m'était une amie chère, aussi chère qu'une sœur.

L'infirmière nous coupa, dépliant mon fauteuil roulant avec vivacité de sorte à ce que les cliquetis couvrent nos voix et nous détournent les uns des autres. Elle s'avançait et comme un éternel rituel, m'aidait à m'installer dans mon siège, soutenant mon corps de poupée. Ses muscles aussi développés qu'à l'état larvaire, je me doutais qu'elle était nouvelle dans le système. J'étais prête à lui demander où se trouvait mon infirmière habituelle, mais elle répondit à ma question avant même que je prononce un mot. Elle m'annonça qu'elle remplaçait celle qui s'occupait de moi, et je me raidis à cette annonce. Elle ? S'occuper de moi ? Je sentais l'accident arriver tellement vite...

« -Hope ?

-Lightning ? C'est vraiment toi ? Balbutia le garçon, regardant incrédule ma camarade de chambre sortir de la salle de bain. »

Lightning ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce surnom à deux francs ? Et puis pourquoi ne l'appelait-il pas Claire ? Et comment cela se faisait-il qu'ils aient l'air de se connaître !? Je tournais la tête vers Vanille qui semblait aussi surprise que je l'étais, les bras presque ballants comme si elle venait de découvrir une des faces cachés de son petit ami. Elle l'appela une fois, puis deux, mais à voix basse, et le garçon n'aillant pas une ouïe supérieure à la normale, demeura sourd et muet. Claire répondait gentiment à ses questions, et comme si elle toisait Serah, riait doucement face à l'enthousiasme et l'inquiétude dont Hope faisait preuve. En effet, ils avaient l'air de bien se connaître.

Après de courtes présentations, nous avions finalement appris que Hope et Claire se connaissait depuis quelques années déjà. Hope avait pris des cours de peinture auprès de la famille Farron, et il avait rencontré Claire, ou plutôt Lightning, de cette manière. Je n'avais pas encore osé demander à ma camarade pourquoi elle s'était affublée d'un tel surnom mais ça ne saurait tarder. Les deux vieux amis étaient sortis à l'extérieur tandis que moi et Vanille les regardions depuis le balcon de ma chambre.

« -Et c'est sensé être moi cette horreur ?! » s'écria ma jeune amie, regardant à la va-vite les croquis de mon carnet à dessin.

Je le lui arrachait des mains, prétextant que son côté égocentrique lui faisait défaut. Elle n'en fit évidemment qu'à sa tête et se mit à croiser les bras, l'allure boudeuse. Je caressais la tignasse rousse qui lui servait de cheveux, tandis qu'elle ne quittait pas des yeux le couple d'amis récemment réunis et riant simplement. Bon dieu, mais c'est qu'elle était jalouse !

M'accoudant sur le balcon fait de bois, je me détendais sans vraiment accorder attention à ma camarade de chambre qui conversait pourtant plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Il était rare que plus de trois mots sortent de sa bouche quand elle s'adressait à moi, mais avec Hope, c'était une autre affaire. Enfin, je n'allais pas m'attarder là dessus. Pour quelle raison de toute façon ?

J'échangeais brièvement quelques mots avec mon amie rousse. Que faisait-elle de ses journées ? Où en était ses études, en voyait-elle le bout ? Avait-elle des nouvelles de mon ancien camarade de chambre ? Je savais qu'en dépit de l'immense sourire qu'elle m'adressait sans cesse, Vanille était profondément attristée. Elle essayait de jouer la forte, de prétendre que tout allait bien mais sous la joyeuse expression de son visage, je voyais les traits de tristesse qui l'empoisonnait doucement, silencieusement. Sans qu'elle ne veuille le reconnaître, Vanille portait le fardeau de ma maladie.

Elle me fit un signe de la main alors que l'heure fatidique de ma chimiothérapie était arrivée, et qu'une infirmière m'emportait sur mon fauteuil roulant. Je passais mes doigts contre ma nuque, m'excusant du peu de temps passé avec ma jeune amie. Elle me suivit jusqu'à la salle remplie d'autres patients, chacun le regard vide et inexpressif qui regardaient perfusions et matériel médical.

Je me relevais, m'asseyant promptement sur mon siège et prenait une dernière fois la rouquine dans mes bras. Notre accolade se fit longue, discrète et lorsque je sentis ses lèvres embrasser ma joue, je me mis à sourire. Je la serrais une dernière fois contre mon corps endoloris et dont les muscles n'étaient plus que semi-actifs – et encore cela dépendait des jours – puis la laissait se faire raccompagner par un membre du personnel qui l'escorta jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle me lança un dernier regard et sur ses lèvres, je déchiffrais un rapide « -A bientôt ». Les médecins présents dans la salle refermèrent la porte principale et je retournais à ma chimio. Je ne sentais plus les aiguilles qui avaient maintes et maintes fois traversées ma peau, seul un pic de douleur qui me surprenait de temps à autre. Je fermais les yeux, aidant mon esprit à s'échapper de ma prison pour de courtes secondes.

Parfois, il m'arrivait de repenser à ma mère. Je pensais à tout les souvenirs que j'avais de la femme qui m'avait élevée, me demandait ce qu'elle devenait après tout ce temps passé sans que je ne lui donne de nouvelles. Sans doute serait-elle en colère de voir que mes idées ne changeaient pas. Qu'en serait-il si elle me savait malade et victime d'un vicieux cancer ? M'apporterait t-elle joie et réconfort comme Vanille ? Du soutien comme le faisait Claire à chaque jours que nous passions ensemble ? Vanille aurait pu la contacter, mais je lui avait demandé de garder le silence, la décision me revenant. Mais cette décision, je ne parvenait pas à la prendre. Je ne savais pas si mon choix aujourd'hui de cacher la vérité à ma mère était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Et mon cerveau embrumé décida, une nouvelle fois, de ne pas me souffler la réponse à l'interrogation qui me taraudait tant. Je sombrais sous les effets toxiques de mon traitement, et alors que l'on me ramenait à ma chambre, je croisais le regard bleuté de ma camarade de chambre avant qu'elle ne franchisse une porte dont je ne connaissais rien.

« -Vous semblez fatiguée ? Dois-je vous déposer sur votre lit ? »

J'acquiesçais et suivant mes dires, la jeune femme s'exécuta brièvement. Elle s'en alla aussitôt, son biper sonnant comme un criquet pendant la saison des amours. De mon côté, je soupirais, toujours étonnée que de simples prescriptions puissent me fatiguer à ce point. Ce qui était sensé me soigner ne m'en donnais pas l'impression. J'agrippais ma perruque d'une main, la déposant sur mon crâne et m'appliquant à la placer de façon à ce que le résultat me paraisse acceptable. Sans miroir, ni Claire pour me juger, cela devenait compliqué. Je reprenais ma place habituelle, couchée sur mon lit et les yeux clos.

Quelques minutes passèrent, peut-être même plusieurs heures mais je n'avais que peu conscience du temps de cette manière. Mes doigts s'enroulaient autour des mèches brunes qui n'étaient pas miennes. J'étais reconnaissante à Claire pour cela. C'était comme un retour aux sources, une sorte de renaissance sans le côté sacré, mais seulement symbolique. Je ressemblais à celle que j'étais il y avait des mois, celle qui ne passait pas une de ces soirées à penser mais plutôt à agir. Une fêtarde aguerrie et une avide consommatrice de chair féminine. Une étudiante comme on en côtoyait beaucoup. Pouvais-je encore dire cela aujourd'hui ?

Mon matelas s'enfonça soudain, et sentant mon corps se lever sous l'effet d'un contrepoids, je posais mon regard sur Claire, assise près de moi, son dos me faisant face. Ses mains crispées sur mon matelas, j'effleurais son coude d'une caresse dont la lenteur me prouva que j'étais encore sous l'effet comateux de ma chimio.

« -Que t'as t-on dit ? »

Claire resta muette, comme à son habitude, mais je vis ses doigts se resserrer davantage autour du matelas. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Je me relevais doucement, m'approchant d'elle et posant une main amicale sur son épaule. Elle me jugea, durement d'abord, puis elle sembla se détendre un peu. La tension qui vivait en elle était plus que palpable, elle était vivante. Elle n'était pas en colère, mais elle avait cette expression sur son visage dont je ne connaissais le véritable ressenti. Même si elle l'avait voulu, ses dents demeuraient serrées, et sa bouche close ne laisserait rien passer.

Elle ne dit rien, ne prononça pas un seul mot, ni ne réagit alors que mes mains glissaient longuement sur la base de son cou, pour finir de tracer un chemin sur le haut de son dos. Elle me laissa faire, pour finalement changer d'avis quelques minutes plus tard, se levant et atteignant les poignées de mon fauteuil qu'elle vint apporter près du lit. Je ne l'interrogeais pas, curieuse mais étrangement respectueuse vis à vis de son silence intégral.

Me hissant sur le fauteuil, nous prîmes la direction du jardin extérieur, longeant le même couloir que Vanille et tant d'autres avaient empruntés. Nous débouchions sur les amas de fleurs qui, au soleil, semblaient supplier la pluie, et suivions comme à notre habitude, le chemin qui menait jusqu'au banc où nous nous arrêtions toujours. Cette fois pourtant, Claire qui à l'usure s'essayait la première ne le fit pas immédiatement. Non, Claire me fixait, sans que je ne comprenne la véritable raison du pourquoi. Elle vint s'accroupir à ma hauteur et ses yeux glaciaux me visèrent, m'envoyant une décharge que je fus la seule à ressentir.

« -Accroche toi. »

Intriguée, je suivais ses ordres. Elle amena ses doigts sur ma taille, les miens accrochant son dos, et m'aida à me relever. Mes mollets toujours tremblants sous l'effort, je regardais pourtant avec amusement la petite différence de taille que j'avais avec ma camarade. Quelques centimètres tout au plus. Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de tergiverser sur ce fait, qu'elle m'escortait jusqu'au banc où elle était la seule à s'asseoir usuellement. Je m'adossais, lui adressant un regard suspicieux mais déjà, elle s'était détournée. Elle fixait la luminosité du soleil avec une facilité que je jugeais déconcertante, les yeux semi-clos et le visage inexpressif.

Je ne savais quoi faire de mon côté. La regarder ainsi n'allait pas l'aider, mais essayer de lui parler entraînerait peut-être ma mort plus que soudaine. Claire était déstabilisante, je l'admettais même en l'appréciant. Et ce caractère lui appartenait totalement et n'était propre qu'à elle-même. Elle savait sourire, et je me doutais cependant que même si elle n'était pas du genre à exposer ses sentiments aux yeux de tous, elle aimait sa sœur plus qu'aucune autre personne. Et puis, il y avait de ses jours où son attitude était semblable à un être lunatique. Sa rare bonne humeur était remplacé par de l'indifférence, de la froideur et ses lèvres demeuraient close jusqu'à ce que son intérieur décide de se calmer.

Je tentais un mouvement vain, glissant vers elle pour venir poser ma main sur la sienne. Je la sentis frissonner à mon contact, sa mâchoire se serrant davantage si bien que j'eus l'impression qu'elle allait se jeter sur moi et m'assommer. Elle n'en fit rien, malgré la tension qui régnait chez elle, elle se retint. Sa poitrine se soulevait frénétiquement, comme si elle était inquiète, prise d'anxiété. Elle tentait de rester calme, de conserver l'air fort et puissant qu'elle arborait. Indestructible. Mais sa maladie détruisait son bouclier, cette carapace qu'elle s'était construite volait en éclats. Elle l'abîmait, y creusait des failles et laissait ses cicatrices. Et Claire ne voulait pas craquer.

Je me rapprochait d'elle, attrapant sa main et entrelaçant mes doigts aux siens. Elle me répondit, aussi curieux que cela puisse me paraître, son pouce caressant ma peau avec légèreté, sans insistance. Une caresse qui avait cet aspect fantomatique que je ne saurais vraiment décrire avec précision. Sa peau était froide mais la chaleur de ma poigne la contaminait bientôt. Sa paume se pressa contre la mienne, ses tremblements me devenant encore plus perceptibles.

« -Claire ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demandais-je, un peu sans idées.

Elle secoua la tête et je remarquais que son visage changeait bientôt d'expression. J'y voyais maintenant une crainte certaine, et cela ne fit que renforcer mon interrogation. Ma main se déplaça alors naturellement sur son épaule dont je sentais les nerfs se tendre. Claire se laissa aller, ce qui m'étonna assez, et vint apposer sa tête sur mon épaule. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais mon cœur rata un battement. J'inspirais brièvement, l'odeur de rose s'insinuant près de mes narines et me contaminant lentement. Mes paupières se fermèrent, ne se rouvrant qu'après plusieurs secondes. Mon regard ne pouvais pas affronter sa personne, tandis que près de moi je la sentais s'agiter.

Ma main droite se dirigea dans son dos comme sa jumelle et mes bras vinrent immédiatement accueillir Claire, dont l'attitude fébrile et le comportement n'était que trop étrange. Je la sentis frissonner, sans doute un peu réticente comme à son habitude. Mais je n'avais aucune envie de la relâcher. Non, véritablement aucune.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demandais-je une fois de plus, toisant le bleu de ses yeux avec compassion.

Elle me regarda longuement dès lors et durant plusieurs secondes, mon visage fut sujet à sa contemplation. Je ne disais rien. C'était à elle de parler. Mais au lieu de ça, je la sentais se refermer davantage encore, et sa carapace s'alourdir d'une seconde armure. Il ne souriait pas, même pas un semblant de bonheur sur ses lèvres. Elle semblait vide, comme presque inhabitée. Je me rapprochais encore, jusqu'à ce que je sente le début d'un souffle sur ma mâchoire.

« -Qui y a t-il ? » Murmurais-je.

Sa réponse s'installa et autour de nous se fit un grand silence que rien n'osa troubler. Ce fut comme si l'espace-temps se stoppait pour que cette phrase, seule et unique phrase se répète dans mon esprit.

« -Je vais mourir. »

Mes mains s'étaient alors crispées à son haut, et ma bouche semi-ouverte comme une carpe coï, je restais sans voix. Comment n'avais-je pas compris cela plus tôt ? Bordel, ce que j'étais stupide. Je la regardais à mon tour, ne pouvant véritablement pas me libérer d'elle, tourner la tête ou ne serait-ce que diriger mon regard ailleurs que sur sa personne.

Elle allait mourir. Claire allait mourir. Je me mis à trembler et ne pu résister à l'envie de la prendre contre moi. Nos deux corps s'entrechoquèrent et je sentis sa respiration se couper sous la surprise. J'enfouissais mon visage dans le creux de son épaule, fermant mes yeux intensément comme pour éviter cette vérité qu'il me faisait si mal d'entendre.

Je balbutiais, tentais de la rassurer mais moi-même, je paniquais et était démunie face à la situation et à cette révélation dont je ne me rendais toujours pas compte. Ce même mot résonna encore. Longtemps et plusieurs heures durant, je ne pensais plus qu'à cela. Claire vint me rejoindre cette soirée là et sur mon lit, elle resta assise tout en me toisant avec difficulté.

Dans la pénombre de notre chambre, nous tremblâmes toutes les deux, tandis que nous partagions un confort irréel dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Nous redoutions le futur et l'amertume des jours suivants serait sans doute la plus difficile à surmonter.

« -Je serais là. Je te le promets. »

La jolie blonde leva les yeux vers moi mais elle savait que ma bouche ne répéterait pas deux fois cette annonce. Si elle devait sans aller, alors je resterais près d'elle jusqu'à ses derniers jours. A condition de survivre moi aussi, je me chargeais dès lors de veiller sur ma camarade comme elle s'appliquait à le faire me concernant depuis son arrivée.

Sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, je sentais la jeune femme qui reposait contre moi. Sa respiration et chacun que ses simples mouvements. Sa main qui frôlait ma manche et remontais le long de mon bras, mais surtout les battements de son cœur qui s'emballait contre ma poitrine. Je serrais Claire contre moi, ma main sur sa taille accentuant légèrement sa pression. Le silence de la pièce nous rendaient presque muettes. Il n'y avait là que le court écho de nos respirations.

Je sentis ses doigts frôler mes joues, et ma mâchoire fut soudain entraînée. Sa bouche s'accrocha à la mienne et Claire m'échangea un premier baiser. Doucement, presque imperceptible mais pourtant bien là. Je lui répondais, à la fois surprise et intriguée, mes doigts se frayant un passage dans ses mèches blondes-rosées. Mais elle se retira à cet instant, revenant se poser contre moi tandis que ma bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait sans que mot ne sorte.

Un trait humide vint parcourir mon cou, tandis que son corps entier se retrouvait pris de spasmes. Elle se raccrocha à moi, et alors qu'elle sanglotait, j'essayais en vint de trouver le sommeil. Je n'y parvenait pas. Pas ce soir là.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous ! Le prochain chapitre arrive enfin après plusieurs mois, et je me demande encore comment il est possible que cette fic attire encore après tant de temps. En espérant que cette nouveauté vous plaise, comme toujours, je m'en remet à vous pour commentaires tout aussi bien que critiques. J'annonce également une préparation pour une prochaine fic, qui cette fois ci ne sera pas du Flight (ceux qui me connaissent savent, les nouveaux venus sauront bientôt!)**

**CandySona: Hellow 8D Eheh merci pour le sublime, je n'irais pas moi même jusque là. La tristesse est partie complète de cette fic, ne pas l'oublier, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle est tagué Drame. Je ne peux rien te dire concernant la mort de Claire, sinon malheureusement c'est mon plot tout entier qui tombe à l'eau. Sachant que je ne suis pas particulièrement attentive à la relation Hope / Light (non romantique mais amical), je t'avoue que j'ai longtemps cherché comment rendre les deux personnages proches non sans rendre cette proximité trop importante. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être fière de déclencher des larmes chez mes lecteurs (je suis sadique je sais muahaha), c'est aussi preuve que mon écriture plait à cela me rend très heureuse. En espérant que tu aimes donc ;)**

**DarkkLight9: C'est tellement loin du simple effectivement. Et je pense que tu va sans doute avoir décroché depuis le temps que ce chapitre aurait dû être posté ^^" Merci alors dans ce cas de m'en avoir laissé un, cela compte beaucoup pour moi et ma motivation face à cette fic qui me parait de plus en plus longue à écrire. J'espère sincèrement que ton cœur n'a pas lâché même si le chapitre précédent date déjà de quelques mois (uups...) Bonne lecture !**

**Kurochach: OST et Flight n'est pas un mix effectif pour une bonne santé, mais bien pour une tranche de dépression...tout dépend de l'OST cependant ! La guimauve pleurnicharde n'est pas un met reconnu cependant, tu sera donc une pièce bien rare (j'aime transformer mes lecteurs muhaha). Merci de même pour ton commentaire, et je l'espère à bientôt !**

**Pouette10: *te donne un mouchoir* Je me demande vraiment si tout mes lecteurs ne finiront pas par me tuer à la fin de cette fic...ou tous finirons dépressifs au possible ? Ravie que tu aime cependant ! J'essaye de me motiver un peu pour la suite, en tout cas, j'espère que tu appréciera ce nouvel update. **

* * *

**\- Chapitre 8 -**

En y réfléchissant bien, je me pensais suicidaire. J'étais une cardiaque qui venait d'apprendre sa mort prochaine et dont la seule idée suivant cette annonce avait été de voler un baiser à sa camarade de chambre. J'étais suicidaire, ou bien stupide. Je n'avais pas réfléchit et mon action s'était imposée dans mon esprit. Un élan romantique ? Je me giflais mentalement. Tout ce que j'avais dans la tête maintenant ressemblait à un exemplaire d'un des mauvais livres à l'eau de rose dont se passionnait ma sœur. Comment était-il possible d'être aussi tendue mais à la fois si relaxée ? De se sentir en sécurité sachant pourtant que mon destin était déjà tout tracé ?

Fang dormait encore, la fatigue l'ayant prise plus que le sommeil lui même. Elle était épuisée et pendant de longues heures cette nuit, elle était restée éveillée, murmurant mots à mon oreille. Le son de sa voix implantée en moi, j'avais petit à petit cessé de pleurer. Ma respiration avait retrouvée son rythme habituel et mon cœur emporté par la mélodie de sa voix s'était laissé porter.

Je me redressais en douceur, m'appuyant sur mon coude, reluquant non sans gêne ma camarade endormie. Je fixais ses lèvres, pulpeuses, entrouvertes, et dont la douceur m'avait paru si irréelle la veille. J'avais du y réfléchi à deux fois avant d'arriver à me convaincre que ce que j'avais fais faisait partie de la réalité et non d'un rêve.

Étendue et les yeux clos, Fang semblait tranquille et sereine. Ses orbes verts m'étant inaccessibles, mon regard parcourait son visage, s'attardant sur le grain de beauté qui mettait en valeur son regard. Mon cœur recommença à s'essouffler et par pur réflexe, je frappais ma poitrine d'un coup, maudissant cet organe défectueux.

Le temps d'un soupir, Fang avait déjà saisit mon poignet. Le regard faiblard et encore en train de sommeiller, elle me jaugeait pourtant. J'aurais voulu lui parler mais le son ne sortait pas de ma gorge. Les mots ne se formaient pas non plus et je demeurais sans voix, alors que son sourire s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure de mon silence.

« -Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit.. »

Je n'eus à dire quoi que ce soit fût plus juste, l'infirmière nous apportant notre déjeuner et par ailleurs, nous coupant dans notre courte discussion. Je me levais, soudain prise d'anxiété, pour rejoindre mon propre lit. Arraché à l'étreinte de Fang par la force des choses, je quittais la chaleur de sa peau pour mes draps gelés. Je vis l'infirmière lui adresser un clin d'œil, me faisant hausser un sourcil par la même occasion. Il y avait eu concertation ou bien ?

« -Voilà pour vous Miss Farron. »

Je regardais mon plateau repas, aussi attirée qu'un chat contemplant un fruit. Mon regard s'arrêta pourtant sur mes médicaments, et je hélais l'infirmière avant qu'elle ne parte.

« -Ce n'est pas ce que je prends habituellement. »

Cette dernière marqua un arrêt, vérifiant ses fiches. Elle feuilleta son carnet quelques instants et vint lire à voix haute.

_« Claire Farron : Actualisation d'un traitement pour plus d'efficacité contre son arythmie. Battements de cœur importants et nécessiteux d'une dose supérieure. »_

Elle continua à évoquer mes symptômes et Fang, les yeux écarquillés, écoutait avec attention. J'acquiesçais face à la demande qu'avait faite mon médecin et l'infirmière s'en alla peu après. Je soupirais, entamant mon plateau et n'osant pas regarder ma camarade. Les minutes passèrent sans que nous n'échangions mot et comme chaque matin, je laissais mon plateau et me dirigeais vers la douche. Fang me suivait du regard, je le sentais et c'était comme si ses yeux me brûlaient lentement la colonne. Je fermais la porte de la pièce adjacente, expirant un grand coup, puis retirais mes vêtements un à un, encore ensorcelée par Morphée.

Lorsque je ressortis finalement, je remarquais que Fang n'avait pas bougé. Assise en tailleur sur ses draps, elle attendait son infirmière remplaçante qui apparemment n'avait pas les mêmes horaires que l'ancienne. Elle leva les yeux vers moi, se mettant à soupirer de l'attente qu'elle devait supporter. Je souriais intérieurement de la patience dont faisait preuve mon amie, alors qu'elle ne l'était justement pas. Patiente.

J'amenais son fauteuil roulant près de son lit, lui proposant mon aide. Intérieurement, je tremblais à l'idée qu'elle refuse quoi que ce soit. Mais sa réponse me réconforta autant qu'elle me prit de court.

« -Tu viens reprendre une douche avec moi Sunshine ? Me lança-t-elle amusée.

-Comme si cela était possible. Une remplaçante ne me le permettrait jamais, lui répondis-je en soufflant.

-Cela à l'air de te déranger, c'est drôle... »

Je la giflais gentiment, c'était d'ailleurs plus une caresse qu'une gifle. Elle se mit à rire, me lançant un de ses plus beaux regards et j'eus du mal à me détacher du vert de ses yeux et de son soudain aspect tout bonnement hypnotique. Depuis la veille, ce regard taquin s'était chargé de douceur et je devais admettre que cela ne me déplaisait pas.

Je m'apprêtais à l'aider mais je n'en eus pas le temps que l'infirmière débarqua en trombe dans notre chambre, me bousculant intentionnellement. Elle s'excusa rapidement, se précipitant sur ma camarade et hésitant à la toucher. Quoi faire, que faire ? C'était intense pour un premier jour apparemment. Et vu sa musculature particulièrement inexistante, Fang se retrouverait par terre en moins de deux.

« -Je vais vous aider. »

Les mots sortirent de mes lèvres naturellement mais l'instant d'après je les regrettais. La brune ricanait en silence, faussement surprise et me fixant. Je m'approchais d'elle, saisissant sa taille sous les yeux ébahis de l'infirmière, et venait l'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

« -Avez vous déjà procédé à un traitement identique ? » J'interrogeais l'infirmière encore sur les nerfs.

Elle me répondait négativement et je soufflais, épuisée par le peu d'informations que l'on lui avait dispensé. A coup sûr, cette fille était en formation et voir une patiente de stade II n'était peut-être pas l'une des choses les plus simples à affronter pour un premier jour. D'un signe de main, je lui indiquais de me suivre sous le regard étonné de mon amie. Arrivant dans la salle d'eau, je plaçais la chaise sur laquelle Fang s'asseyait pour plus de commodité. Je revenais vers la cancéreuse lorsque cette dernière me tandis les bras, un grand sourire s'affichant sur son visage. Je la fixais, désespérée.

« -Si jamais cela arrive, ignorez là. Elle est en manque d'attention »expliquais-je à la remplaçante.

Celle ci se mit à rire doucement, et ma camarade comme à son habitude croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, prétextant que je l'avais vexée. Je m'accroupissais à sa hauteur, déposant mes lèvres sur sa joue et comme prévue, elle se stoppa, yeux exorbités. Attrapant ses mains, je la tirais en avant et la réceptionnait sachant que ses jambes ne tiendraient pas le coup. Elle s'assit lentement, tandis que je la retenais.

« -Tu va me déshabiller aussi ? » Insista-t-elle.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, désignant Fang en tapotant son crâne nu de quelconque pilosité. Elle repoussa ma main, me griffant légèrement les poignets tel un chat un peu trop sur les nerfs.

«-Elle est toute à vous, appelez moi lorsq.. »

Son bipeur se mit à retentir et je faillis m'effondrer dans le fauteuil de Fang tandis que l'infirmière s'excusait et décampait en nous disant qu'elle ne serait pas longue. Le personnel n'était pas manquant tout de même, comment était-il possible qu'une débutante soit aussi demandée ?

« -Ils l'affectent un peu partout pour la tester ? M'interrogea l'ancienne brune.

Je lui répondais d'un haussement d'épaules, m'asseyant sur son fauteuil et m'amusant à le faire rouler sans réel parcours à suivre. Nous attendîmes quelques minutes, mais personne ne revint aussi je me dévouais à aider la pauvre hère dans le besoin qu'était ma camarade. Ce n'était pas à contre cœur mais il n'était pas question que j'évoque mon envie. Même si elle était là et me taraudait sans cesse. Pourtant, je la dévorais de mon regard, seulement de dos, passant et m'attardant sur chaque parcelles de sa peau mâte et fragile.

Je déglutissais lentement, enlevant mon haut les mains tremblantes. Fang attendait simplement, sans bouger, soupirant lentement en se réveillant sous l'eau qu'elle venait d'enclencher. Elle en fit de même alors que mes mains allèrent masser sa nuque. Mon esprit semblait vide à cet instant, mais tout à la fois, si plein, provoqué par un surplus de questions. Je n'entendis l'infirmière revenir que trop tard. Lorsque je me retournais, elle nous fixait toutes deux étrangement, l'air intrigué et curieux.

J'eus un mouvement de sursaut et très vite je m'écartais de Fang qui s'en voyait déséquilibrée. Elle se rattrapa faiblement sur le carrelage, la paume de sa main s'agrippant sur le sol trempé. Son poignet tressauta sous le choc et je la vis serrer les dents. De mon côté, je me couvrais vivement à l'aide d'une serviette et devant l'hésitation de l'infirmière, je répondais à son regarde plus qu'interrogateur. Par le silence. Je n'avais rien à formuler.

Très vite, aussi vite qu'elle le pu du moins, elle se précipita sur Fang. Le regard de cette dernière ne me quittant pas, je m'en allais cependant à regret, sachant que ma personne n'était plus requise ici. J'allais m'asseoir sur mon matelas, feuilletant le carnet à dessin que m'avait offert Serah, tout en respirant difficile. Ce n'était pas mon cœur qui faisait des siennes, mais seulement la peur et l'anxiété face à la situation actuelle. Comment pourrais-je lui dire cela ? Que malgré tous les traitements, toutes les aides médicales, mon état ne s'améliorerait pas. Mes chances de survies étaient maigres, pour ainsi dires presque inexistantes, et même si l'on dit que l'espoir reste chose importante, je savais que je n'en avais que peu me concernant.

J'effleurais le papier sous mes doigts, les tachant de noir. J'esquissais un rapide portrait de famille, de moi et ma jeune sœur. Serah souriait, toujours, elle souriait. Et c'était ce sourire que je souhaitais voir, chaque jours qu'elle me rendait visite je ne demandais que cela. Mais depuis mon admission, son sourire si aimant c'était terni, comme si l'ombre qui m'entourait se posait sur elle également. Je comptais sur Snow pour l'aider de son côté, mais je savais tout autant que Snow n'était pas moi.

Je devais arrêter de penser, je me désespérais toute seule. Pourtant, je n'avais plus que cela à accorder à ma jeune sœur.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit et je croisais à nouveau le regard d'émeraude de ma camarade de chambre, encore trempée et affublée d'une serviette, que dis-je d'un vulgaire petit tissu ne recouvrant que ce qui était nécessaire. Je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues, priant mentalement pour qu'il ne s'affiche sur mon visage. Mon vis-à-vis se mis à sourire, et je la haïssais soudain.

« -Pouvez-vous vous charger d'elle quelques secondes ? Une nouvelle urgence dans une chambre voisine et je... »

J'acquiesçais, la coupant vivement et intérieurement, me désespérant sur le sort de cette nouvelle venue. Elle s'en alla, promptement, et j'allais m'accroupir face à une Fang dont la moue était presque déçue.

« -Elle est mignonne, juste un peu bête.

-Un peu ? Depuis quand une infirmière sensée se permet d'abandonner ses patients en plein exercice de ses fonctions ? » m'exclamais-je soudainement, m'étonnant moi-même de ma colère.

Elle me sourit une nouvelle fois, haussa les épaules et en venant poser sa paume contre mon genou, m'indiqua la suite de son plan.

« -Tu devrais fermer la porte. Je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un m'aperçoive comme ça.

-Comme si cela t'avais gênée me concernant. »

Ses lèvres dessinaient constamment son amusement, et un léger rire s'échappa silencieusement de sa bouche. Bien sûr que cela ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire même.

J'approchais son fauteuil de son lit, avisant ses jambes qui tremblait de froid. Sa résistance face à de simples choses de la vie était tellement ridicule que cela venait à me peiner. J'aurais voulu la connaître avant tout cela, avant son cancer, avant qu'elle ne devienne cette personne si fragile.

Je m'abaissais encore à son niveau, lui tendant mes bras. Elle tenta de s'élever, posa un pied à terre mais très vite chancela face à ses articulations peu solides. Je la rattrapais, enserrant son corps et la soulevant à peine pour la déposer sur son lit. Elle se mit à souffler, signe d'un énervement passable et d'un coup sec se découvrit.

Inconsciemment, je la reluquais rapidement de bas en haut, mon cerveau assimilant rapidement les dernières données descriptives qu'il lui manquait. Je clignais des yeux, mes pupilles sans doute à la limite de la dilatation lorsque j'apercevais le bout de ses seins durcis et détournais hâtivement mon regard de son corps nu. Sa déception se fit lire immédiatement sur son visage et je ne m'interrogeais pas la suite. Pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ? Aurais-je du te regarder ?

« -Mes vêtements sont dans la salle d'eau... » murmura-t-elle lentement.

Lui adressant un signe de tête, je prenais la direction de la pièce où je me trouvais quelques secondes plus tôt. Je saisissais un t-shirt ample ainsi qu'un jogging, pensant à mon amie et à son confort personnel. Ajoutant à ma poignée de tissus des sous vêtements convenables, je me remettais en route vers le lit où Fang jetait regards sur l'extérieur. Elle se tourna son visage vers moi, les yeux brillants et le sourire tout juste là.

Voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas, j'allais m'asseoir à ses côtés, regardant dans la même direction qu'elle avisait plus tôt.

« -Est-ce que mon corps est à ce point repoussant ? » je l'entendis murmurer simplement.

L'étonnement s'inscrit, je le devinais, sur mon visage. Étais-ce vraiment ce qu'elle pensait d'elle-même ? Je regardais son visage se teinter de peine, et je me souvenais vivement de cette nuit où je l'avais surprise se frappant le crâne à plusieurs reprises. Son cancer la déchirait dans tout les sens possible, qu'ils soient physiques ou mentaux.

« -Non. »

Son visage vint me faire face, son expression restant inchangée tandis qu'elle me fixait et que j'en faisais de même. Mes doigts allèrent croiser les siens, sagement et tendrement. Elle attrapa mon poignet, chose que je n'avais vraiment prévue. L'amenant sur sa taille, elle me fit effleurer ses côtes, et je repris ce même mouvement alors qu'elle me relâchait. Elle me regardait toujours, de son regard vert de jade dont l'intensité de cessait de croître.

« -Tu es loin de l'être Fang. » je murmurais à mon tour.

Je vis ses lèvres trembler à ma réponse, et instinctivement elle se les mordit. Son corps tremblait lui aussi, pris par le froid. Sa peau semblait glacée sous mes doigts, aussi je me rapprochais d'elle, la prenant davantage dans mes bras. Elle se réfugiait contre mon cou, respirant tout en frissonnant, je sentais ses mains se glisser dans mes cheveux.

« -Je vais t'aider à t'habiller. » lui dis-je gentiment.

Elle me répondit positivement, se laissant aller tandis que je l'aidais à enfiler son haut. J'en fis de même pour le bas, évitant soigneusement de baisser les yeux bien que mon esprit en eu fortement envie. Encore là je me questionnais de cette attirance pour la moins malvenue dans de tels moments, là où nous étions deux malades partiellement instables concernant notre santé. Et je me demandais souvent comment cela se serait passé en temps normal. Là où ni l'une, ni l'autre n'étions proies face à nos maladies.

« -Je suis là. » lui dis-je alors, un sourire en coin.

Elle ne dit rien, se contenta de me regarder et je n'en attendais ni plus ni moins. Lorsque l'infirmière revint, elle nous trouvâmes chacune dans nos lits respectifs. Elle n'entra pas, passa simplement et rapidement sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte et voyant que son travail ici était terminé, elle se redirigea ailleurs. Je ne l'aimais pas.

« -Va te balader dehors. Serah ne voudrais pas que tu reste enfermée.

-Ce que Serah veut et ce que je veux est incomparable. Et regarde toi, tes yeux sont presque fermés, et ta voix est tout aussi semblable à celle que tu as au réveil.

-Cela ne veut pas dire que tu ne dois pas sortir. »

J'haussais les épaules, soufflant et étalant mon visage contre mon oreiller. Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énervait parfois à insister de cette manière.

« -Je ne peux pas. Tu serais capable d'abîmer le sol en y imprimant ton visage.

-Au moins cet endroit deviendrait plus chaleureux.

-Que tu dis. »

Nous nous échangeâmes un sourire, riant presque des idioties que nous arrivions à débiter à la minute. Nous étions en plein après-midi, et le soleil réchauffait la pièce avec lenteur. Aucun de nos proches n'avait annoncé nous rendre visite aujourd'hui. La journée nous était donc libre dans son entièreté. Nous avions opté pour une séance photo. Non pas le genre de séance morbide où je possédais un appareil hors de prix pour photographier ma camarade. « Cancéreuse et photogénique ! », je pensais médiocrement.

Fang avait ressorti un des vieux albums que Vanille lui avait gentiment apporté de chez elle. Afin qu'elle ne perde plus la mémoire et ce souvienne de chacun, elle avait noté les noms de toute personne présente sur chacune des photographies. L'attention que portait la rouquine à Fang était perpétuelle et sans limites. Elle était comme sa famille, et depuis la découverte de sa maladie, c'était une petite fissure teinté d'une tache de poussière qui recouvrait la joie de leurs visages figés. Le sourire était là.

« -Je ne me souviens pas de lui.. »

Mon amie pointa son index sur un jeune homme, l'air assurant qu'il était loin d'être sobre et même profondément entamé. Sa main pinçait l'épaule d'une Fang tout à fait rayonnante, riant sans gêne parmi un groupe d'adolescents et je notais surtout, d'adolescentes.

« -Adonis, lisais-je dernière le cliché. »

Fang articula ce nom, le faisant siffler entre ses lèvres. Plusieurs fois elle le répéta, fixant l'image du jeune homme qui pourtant semblait si bien la connaître. Mais c'était comme si son esprit demeurait vide de son existence. Elle passa sa main droite sur son crâne tandis que j'étudiais les expressions qui prenaient place sur son visage. Étonnamment, Fang se mit à sourire.

« -Je me souviens de la chanson qu'ils jouaient ce soir là. C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je l'admirais, elle et son positivisme qui tantôt n'existe plus tant que cela. Perdre la mémoire devait être une épreuve difficile. Mais après tout, ne plus avoir de souvenirs de quelqu'un était-il plus frustrant que d'en avoir d'une personne dont on ignorait tout ?

« -Ça avait l'air d'être une bonne soirée. »

Fang approuva d'un hochement de tête, puis dirigea sa main vers sa table de chevet. Mes yeux se figèrent sur ses longs doigts mats saisissant la télécommande de son poste radio. Elle enclencha sa playlist habituelle, dérivant sur des morceaux que je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais entendu. Le morceau qu'elle laissa défiler fut cette fois plus entraînant qu'à l'usure, et je m'amusais du rythme qu'elle imposait à son corps. Toujours assise, elle faisait bouger ses hanches de sorte à ce que le son les suive, ou bien était-ce l'inverse ?

« -Tu m'accordera bien une danse ?

-Le mérite-tu vraiment ?hésitais-je quelques secondes »

Je soufflais de désespoir face au regard suppliant qu'elle adressait dans ma direction. Cédant comme on aurait cédé face à l'attitude d'un enfant, je me redressais, me mettant debout face à elle.

« - Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre maintenant ? Lui demandais-je, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, attendant qu'elle tente une fois de plus de se lever et s'étale lamentablement sur le sol. »

Elle me fit un signe de la main, voulant assurément que je me rapproche d'elle. Je posais mes mains de chaque côté de son corps comme lorsque je l'aidais à se hisser sur son fauteuil. Cette fois cependant elle effleura mes hanches, passant ses jambes dans mon dos de sorte à ce que nos deux corps soient l'un contre l'autre. Instinctivement, mes bras se déployaient dans son dos, l'entourant avec lenteur et tendresse et la soutenant de sorte à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas s'effondrer.

Je sentais une vague de chaleur s'épanouir en moi et remonter le long de ma peau, tandis que l'émeraude de ses yeux fixaient les miens, tout en s'en rapprochant graduellement. Elle s'agrippa gentiment à mon cou, feignant d'être la plus légère possible.

« -Suis le rythme et j'en ferais de même, murmura-t-elle à mon oreille. »

Mes mouvements n'étaient pas si encombrés, mes muscles encore un peu présents et ma corpulence n'excédant que de trop peu celle de l'ancienne brune. Je la reposais sur le lit, et ses sourcils se haussant, je la faisais taire, déposant une forme noire sur son visage.

« -Autant me donner un aperçu de cette soirée, lui répondis-je. »

Elle me sourit, plaçant correctement sa perruque et déblayant son visage des mèches qui s'y éparpillaient, elle revint à me tendre les bras. Ses jambes s'agitaient un peu, et lorsqu'elle tenta de se lever et s'écroula comme l'idiote qu'elle était, je me précipitais. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle attendait depuis le début ?

« -Je voulais savoir si tu tiendrais vraiment ce que tu me disais tout à l'heure. » m'adressa-t-elle, agrémentant le tout d'un clin d'œil.

Mes doigts vinrent serrer sa taille un peu plus fortement, ma voix se coupant dans ma gorge. Je ne pu que placer un juron mental dans la conversation, déjà Fang s'agrippait à moi, me grimpant presque littéralement dessus. Je restais ainsi coï, ne savant plus trop comment réagir face à tant de démonstration. Mon corps restait comme paralysé face à ce contact que nous avions déjà pourtant eut. Il y avait cependant autre chose. Nous étions plus proches.

Là n'était plus dans l'idée de l'aider à se déplacer, se mouvoir. L'intention était tout autre, et nous savions toutes deux que nous recherchions plaisir plus que déplacements quotidien. L'amusement, la joie simple courte, ou à durée indéterminée mais perdurant plusieurs temps encore. Le simple fait de la tenir dans mes bras, de la sentir agripper à moi et de la retenir, mes mains s'enfonçant doucement sur son dos. C'était autre chose, c'était différent. C'était une façon à moi seule de la protéger d'un mur invisible.

La tension entre nous était palpable et cela suffisamment pour que nous ne nous risquions pas à nous approcher davantage. Nos visages n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres mais ces derniers étaient suffisants pour nous dissuader. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas ce que je retenais. Plus le temps passait, plus les sensations que j'éprouvais face à Fang se troublaient, tentaient de se façonner puis ce processus se stoppait sous l'anxiété, la peur. La peur de l'attachement car je devais le dire, peu de personnes j'avais aimés, et parmi ces dernières, beaucoup j'avais perdu.

Si Fang devait partir, avant moi cela dit, alors encore je ressentirais cette peine. Cette pensée de mort subite vint me faire frissonner, et la jeune femme encore dans mes bras s'étonna.

«-Quelque chose ne va pas ? » M'interrogea-t-elle.

Je tentais un vague sourire, ne souhaitant pas l'inquiéter sur mes pensées mal choisies et plus perturbantes que bienvenues.

« -Je me disais... »

Mon cerveau se mit à réfléchir à toute allure, tentant de lier les mots qui s'emmêlaient dans mon esprit. Fang me fixais, haussant un sourcil et commençant à devenir impatiente face au silence qui durait maintenant depuis trop longtemps.

« -Pourquoi dois-je te rencontrer ici ? »

Je finissais ma phrase en murmurant, la ligne de son se cassant presque et s'éclatant entre mes lèvres. L'ancienne brune cligna des yeux et, avec étonnement, je vis un sourire rassurant s'accrocher sur ses lèvres. Son regard, chargé de malice à l'accoutumé était cette fois si doux que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'y perdre le temps d'une ou deux secondes. Une seconde d'éternité.

« -Il fallait bien trouver un endroit, me répondit-elle sur le même ton. »

Je me détendais étrangement. Mes paupières ne battaient qu'à peine, je me retenais de sourire à la réponse un brin désireuse qu'elle venait de me donner. La playlist de Fang se modifia, un début de chanson commença à se diffuser à travers les petites enceintes de son radio cassette. Le son était une composition de basses, fortes mais imposant un univers doux. Une voix féminine suivait le tout, le rythme restant lent mais puissant.

Je sentais les hanches de mon amie s'agitant, roulant avec douceur contre les miennes. Sa taille suivait des lignes imaginaires, et si elle avait capable de se tenir debout, elle aurait fait des merveilles. Ses doigts massent mes épaules, ne s'accrochent qu'à peine à celles-ci, laissant une douce caresse déferler sur ma peau. Les miens parcourent son dos qui se mouve lentement sous mes tracés, et je me mords inconsciemment les lèvres, le corps de Fang ondulant avec une perfection que je ne contesterais pas.

J'ai envie de plus encore. Très vite, mon esprit tout entier se prends d'adoration pour la silhouette qui danse dans le creux de mes bras. Et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, mes articulations se bloquent, se resserrent sur le corps frêle mais pourtant si envoûtant de Fang. La lumière sur sa bouche à peine humide m'attire et je l'entends à peine gémir lorsque nos lèvres se rencontrent enfin. La sensation du soir passé me revient et avec lenteur, je frôle les contours de son corps, échangeant à mon tour une première danse. Mes mains descendent sur ses reins tandis que je sens ses bras frotter mon cou et ses doigts s'enfouir dans mes cheveux.

Est-ce réellement là sage décision que de s'accrocher autant ? Je ne le sais pas vraiment, mais à ce moment précis, je ne parviens pas à regretter mes actions. Ni même à y réfléchir un tant soit peu, ma camarade m'entraînant encore et encore à plaquer son corps contre le mien.

Mes lèvres finissent par se décoller des siennes et leurs chaleur vient immédiatement à me manquer. Les yeux d'émeraudes de mon vis à vis brillent d'une nouvelle lueur. Et j'aime cela. Et je les retrouve. Encore. Ses yeux. Ses joues. Sa bouche. Sa chaleur.


End file.
